Pointless
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: It's what love is. Other words can describe it as well. Absurd. Silly. Adorable. Unpredictable. Unknown. It's endless fluff for the Monster High couples! :3
1. Perfect

_Hello everybody! :3 Well, with my boredom, my love for fanfiction and my love for music, I thought this up. Pretty much, this'll be a prompt series, involving various couples, and I'll update whenever I can with whatever I can :3_

_This will give everyone a chance to read about their favorite couple and we can all fangirl/squeal/do the Happy dance, whatever pleases you. XD  
_

_Now, please, enjoy my first prompt for the story, a JacksonxOperetta :3 (Yup, I ship it! Too cute not to...)  
_

* * *

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me..." -P!nk, Perfect_

* * *

"Am I romantic enough for you?" Jackson murmured as he slid a black rose through Operetta's bright red locks of hair. She blushed.

"More than ya need to be..."

It was adorable how Jackson constantly spoiled Operetta and he still didn't think he was romantic enough for her... Being a perfectionist, she strived for everything to be, well, perfect. But just being with Jackson (or Holt) was perfect enough.

"... Who's your favorite?" Jackson broke the silence, and his brown eyes, pleading, looked through his platinum blonde bangs.

"Who's my... oh." Operetta froze. "Now, why did ya have to ask that?" she smiled. "I love ya both."

"Really?"

"Truly and honestly." she beamed. "... Jackson, honey..." Operetta swung her long, slender arms around his neck. "Ya don't need to get all worried over silly 'ole little thangs like that..."

"I was just curious." Jackson smiled sheepishly, a bright pink blush going across his albino cheeks.

"And that's why you're so darn cute..." Operetta whispered against his lips before giving him a full-on kiss; leaving them slightly stained with her freshly applied brick red lipstick.

And this kiss was unlike any other they had ever had together... Passionate, sweet, sexy, toe-curling, adorable and just... perfect. In every way.

* * *

_Boredom + lyrics to a new song + my creativity = this pointless yet fluffy prompt. Plz review, and I wouldn't mind a few requests... :3_


	2. Kiss You All Over

_"Bet you if I kiss you all over_  
_You won't want to get rid of feelin' this_  
_Such a feelin_'  
_Won't stop when you're kissing me_  
_Bet you if I kiss you all over_  
_You can tell that_  
_She'll be jealous_  
_We can have it_  
_Nothing's wrong with kissing me..." -Britney Spears, Kiss You All Over_

* * *

"Truth or scare?" Venus smirked.

Rochelle fiddled with her fluer-de-lis bracelet... Oh, how she hated this game... "Truth." Truth was never harmful and she had seen how horrible scares were...

"Aw, come on, Rochelle!" Clawdeen chuckled. "You've been saying that this whole time!"

"And?" Rochelle muttered. She didn't want to end up doing something stupid...

"Clawdeen..." Frankie narrowed her eyes and glared at her friend. The female werewolf just shrugged, as if she did nothing wrong.

"Rochelle, we're all done a scare." Cleo declared. "It's your turn."

Silence. "Truth." Rochelle replied nonchalantly.

"Pick Scare." Lagoona urged. "Come on, mate, we've all done something loony... We won't make fun of you..."

"And I'll go easy on you." Venus shrugged.

Rochelle sighed, realizing her friends weren't going to quit... "_Sacre-bleu..._ Fine. Scare."

"Hmm..." Venus placed a vine-intertwined finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "Kiss someone. Anyone in this room. On the lips."

"_Très drôle..._" Rochelle muttered sarcastically. "Be serious."

"I am." the plant girl chuckled. The female gargoyle glared across the room at her friend.

"That is not taking it easy!"

Venus fell backwards off of Draculaura's bed, laughing. "I know!" she howled.

"You lie." Rochelle hissed. "New scare."

"Ya can't change the rules!" Operetta pointed out. "No getting new scares..."

"Hick have point." Abbey countered. "Rules not meant to break."

Rochelle became stiff. "Can I not change to truth?"

"Nope." Draculaura shook her head. "You have to do the scare..."

Rochelle's breathing hitched. She had to do this... one way or another...

At school, she'd have no problem with this... But here... at this slumber party... With no one but her friends... she felt so pressured... and... She didn't overthink for another second.

Leaning forward, Rochelle grabbed a certain robotic ghoul by the sleeve of her nightdress and kissed her. Oh, how wrong this felt... but... it felt so right... Kissing her best ghoulfriend... Robecca's cold metallic lips felt perfect against Rochelle's cold stone ones... Like they were meant to be... Slowly tracing her claws down the copper 'skin', Rochelle was careful not to leave a scratch... Without second thoughts, Rochelle shoved her own tongue into Robecca's mouth, causing the robotic ghoul to let out a light gasp.

She didn't know what she was doing; she just enjoyed it. She almost forgot that this was a dare, that this was her best friend of all ghouls that she was kissing, she almost forgot that everyone believed she was crushing on someone else...

Breaking away, Rochelle breathed heavily and stared deep into those beautiful copper eyes she had grown to adore...

"Sorry." she muttered, backing away from Robecca.

"Don't be..." the cheery British accent murmured, pulling her best friend in for another kiss.

Giggles came from the other ghouls, but they both ignored it...

Kissing Robecca might've been wrong in some monster's eyes, but to Rochelle... it was the most memorable thing she had ever done in her unlife...

* * *

_*scratches the back of my neck* Um... yeah... This came out of my imagination. And boredom. I do secretly ship RobeccaxRochelle, IDK why, don't ask, but hey :3... Reviews are exchange for cookies! :D_


	3. Cowboys And Angels

_"I'm not sure why her path crossed mine  
Accident or grand design  
Maybe God just kinda likes  
Cowboys and angels  
We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angel_s..._" -Dustin Lynch, Cowboys And Angels_

* * *

The baddest boy with the sweetest, kindest, most innocent ghoul.

Valentine had the worst reputation at Monster High; it was a mystery on how Bloodgood still let him attend. C.A., or how she was better known as, Cupid always helped a monster in need, even if it wasn't a love problem...

Many thought she was under his spell, but the truth was... They were immune to each other...

Valentine actually always believed that the closest thing he could ever get compared to true love was a ghoul under his spell...

But Cupid, or Chariclo as he preferred to call her (he found her full name beautiful and exotic), well, she was just so... different. Not only compared to other ghouls, but to himself as well... He could turn the world upside down searching, but he'd never find anyone more opposite than Cupid...

"Morning, doll..." he chuckled, giving her cheek a quick kiss... Valentine always visited her before her radio show started.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Cupid sighed as she turned to face him.

"Dunno..." Valentine smirked, almost smugly. "Quite a few?"

"A few is an understatement." she giggled as their lips met in a quick kiss before she let out a deep sigh.

"Something wrong, sugar?" Valentine inquired, raising an eyebrow ever-so-slightly.

"... No..." she hesitated.

"Oh, Chariclo... if there was a prize for World's Worst Liar, you'd win..."

Cupid swatted Valentine's arm and scowled, turning her back to him.

"Oh, come on, now I was only joking..." he murmured, grabbing her from behind in a tight embrace.

"I'm just..." Cupid bit her lip and paused a moment to think. "Concerned."

"About what?" Valentine whispered as he carefully stroked her silky pink (though, naturally blonde) curls.

"... Us." Cupid replied.

"... What's wrong 'bout us?"

"Nothing's wrong... I'm just wondering how a love like ours works... It's like nothing I've ever encountered..."

"It's simple; in my mind." Valentine shrugged.

"Oh, really?" Cupid questioned, her eyebrows knit. "How so?"

"I'm like a devil, compared to you... Only a kind soul like yourself could tame me... Everyone else has tried... and failed."

She blushed and rolled her eyes playfully. "You just needed tender love and care."

"Keep telling yourself that." Valentine smirked, giving her yet another kiss on the cheek.

Like he said, he was like a devil... and Cupid, being from the heavens, was his angel...

* * *

_I think I could stuff my pillow w/ this... X3 petite merlieu, this was for you! I promised you a CupidxValentine and sha-zam! You gots it, chica! :3_

_Now, to everyone else, please review! :D  
_


	4. Springsteen

_"When I think about you  
I think about 17  
I think about my old Jeep  
I think about the stars in the sky  
Funny how a melody sounds like a memory  
Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night..." -E__ric Church, Springsteen_

* * *

It was nothing important, just... something that happened there... That 'something' happened for a full year.

Full of nights with kissing goodbyes. Purple hair dye. Endless drives to nowhere in a beat-up old pickup truck. Being careless and... They were fools. Young and in love. Her in senior and him in sophomore.

It just... happened. It does. To everyone. Reckless things it lead to; but it didn't matter... at the time, anyway.

Spectra graduated and left the state for a scholarship in journalism, halfway across the country, leaving behind everything and not even saying goodbye to the ones she held close. Billy was alone for the rest of high school, never moved on; the love of his unlife gone.

She refused to contact him; never answered his letters, never called, emailed, nothing.

After a few months of trying to contact, he stopped. Saying nothing was answer enough... Billy still missed her, though. Often wondering where she was. What she was doing. If her dream career even launched...

And on the other side of the country; Spectra thought about him, too. She felt so guilty, just... leaving him like that... When his letters came in, she couldn't respond. She didn't know how. She didn't know what to say... She collected them, however. An entire folder of them. And just when she thought she could move on, she couldn't...

Guilt came to haunt her yet again. A small, but important, memory. It was always something different; but always something important. Something that tugged at her undead heart strings.

Billy was the only guy she had ever felt completely perfect with... the only guy who understood her for her... the only guy who could be there for her, no matter what...

... But two years ago, when Spectra got that letter for a scholarship; she couldn't turn it down... It was everything she had ever dreamed of; and she couldn't let it go.

... Then again, the love of her unlife would be just as hard to leave...

She had to make a choice.

And she did...

But she didn't tell a soul. She just packed her bags; booked a flight and left. Called up her friends, told them where she was and that was it. They kept in touch with her, but that was it...

Seeing Billy would only break her heart. Realize what she should've done. Realize that she could've picked something else; anything else...

... But it was a choice. A stupid, stupid choice that she had made. And she couldn't turn back...

But those memories; she would always turn back to... and always remember what they had... And that she could never go back...

* * *

_Came to me last night around midnight... O.e Insomnia... I think I've been diagnosed w/ it... *shrugs* Maybe. Who knows? XD Just figured I had to post this before I went batty... Fifth chapter should be up soon! :D  
_


	5. She Will Be Loved

_"Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile..." -Maroon 5, She Will Be Loved_

* * *

"You alright?" Purrsephone murmured, helping Jackson from the locker. "I'm sorry for this..."

"It's fine." Jackson sighed. "I just wish your sisters didn't hate me so much..."

With one more forceful yank, the normie boy was pulled out of the locker; looking frazzled and upset.

"They hate everyone at this school." Purrsephone scowled. "I always get in trouble because of them."

"Then why do you always hang out with them?" Jackson muttered as he fixed his glasses.

"Because." Purrsephone crossed her arms, frustrated. "They're my sisters, I'm the youngest and..."

"Who says you have to listen to them? If they're telling you to do something wrong..."

"I can't just not do it... Did that make sense?" she scowled. "That's another thing; they always say I'm so..."

"Purrsephone..." Jackson ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. "Why can't you just ignore them? You're not stupid."

Tears welled in her eyes and she let out a tiny sniffle. "I have to listen to them. I'll be a complete loser if I don't hang out with them. But... they're just so..."

"Put them in their place."

Purrsephone wiped a tear and let out a giggle. "That's strange; coming from the boy who's always stuffed in lockers and trashcans."

Jackson smiled sheepishly. "You're not like them, Seph. You're kind and caring. They're..." he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "How do I say this without insulting them?"

"They're brats? Evil? Cunning? Mean?" Purrsephone sighed. "I know. And they make me feel horrible... But I just can't..."

"Ignore them. Just like they ignore you."

The female werecat looked up at the normie boy before her with tearful eyes. "I can't..." she breathed. "If I do, they'll just make fun of me. Call me even more names than they already do..."

Jackson bit his lip nervously and looked down at Purrsephone; the both of them had a secret relationship, one that wasn't like dating or anything, but...

"Just remember." Jackson sighed. "If you ever decide to tell them off and be your own person, I mean..." he chuckled nervously. "Monster, and you're alone, remember me."

"Of course I will." Purrsephone smiled. "You're the only friend I have, Jackson..." she sighed again. "Everyone else here at this school hates me, just because of the stupid things my sisters make me do..."

"I bet if they knew the real you, they wouldn't hate it."

Purrsephone giggled. "You really think so?"

A light blush spread across Jackson's cheeks. He always got this way around her... "Yeah. I do..."

"Thanks..." The bell rang and they both let out a deep sigh. "I'll see you later?"

"If I'm not stuffed in a locker, sure." Jackson chuckled.

"I'll help you again." Purrsephone managed a small smile. "I promise." Quickly kissing his cheek, she ran off and once she was gone, Jackson lightly touched the spot on his jaw.

Purrsephone was a sweet ghoul; masked by the act of evil that her sisters forced on her... But Jackson knew all she needed was love... Something she never got...

* * *

_YES, I ship PurrsephonexJackson. Go ahead, sue me... But I'll still find it adorable... :3_


	6. Come Wake Me Up

_"__Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every one it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up..." -Rascal Flatts, Come Wake Me Up_

* * *

Another shot of whiskey. Another cigarette. If only she could see him now. She'd slap him, call him an idiot, throw it all away and then comfort him; promise to never leave again...

But it's been the same. Always has and always will be.

A guy like Heath didn't deserve someone like Abbey and he knew it. He was a bum. An idiot. Ruthless. Reckless.

He really did love her, but, however, he wasn't so sure about her feelings. She said one thing, but it always seemed like another...

Abbey was a ghoul that changed his world; unlike his previous relationship with other ghouls. She was the one. Heath knew it... But everytime he screwed up. Her heart was broken and she left him.

She used to come back before, unable to be away; but not this time.

"She finally wised up." Heath growled, struggling with the cigarette lighter. "She's gone for good. And it's all your fault."

He had been talking to himself for the past hour, due to his drunkenness. Third night in a row he was all alone... If this was like it used to be, Abbey would've been back and their relationship; normal. But no.

She was really gone...

It was like... Like a nightmare. That was life without her...

As Heath's eyes scanned the dimly lit room; they were fogged over with the spell of alcohol and the smell of cigarette reeked throughout, though one memory remained...

The worn-out, burnt couch he was sitting on was still slightly chilled and smelled of vanilla perfume. Despite the second-hand smoke haunting the stale air, Heath could recognize the familiar scent. The ice from Abbey was something he had always adored, even if it sometimes affected him, and her perfume was always intoxicating...

Then; he heard a bang. No... not a bang. A... More like... a... A knock? On the door?

... It wasn't possible.

Silence. But then again, the same noise. Yup. It was the knock of the door...

Struggling to get up, Heath's attempt failed; he tripped over his own two feet, due to all of his dosage of drinks. He was dreaming, wasn't he?

One more pause before a shatter was heard and the unoiled door hinges squeaked slowly; alerting that the door had been opened.

Before Heath could say one word, his eyes fluttered and he passed out; all of his drinks finally getting to him... But the last thing he heard was the _click-clack_ of high-heels and a soft, Russian-accented voice murmur his name...

* * *

"Set fire to everything." Abbey grumbled as she picked up all the empty beer cans and cigarette butts. "Ruined when alone. Should've left, for good, like promised."

She had sent Heath to bed a while back, and after getting a good night's rest herself, it was her duty, like always, to clean his mess. This had happened one too many times. She always gave in, like an idiot.

To be honest, yes, her love for Heath was stronger than anything, but... Most of the time, his stupid and idiotic antics just broke her heart. And they weren't little things, either. They were things that made her tick. Things that often led into fights where she was burned and he was frozen.

... And memories of those fights always brought frozen tears to her eyes...

Once they had got into a relationship, the both of them had promised to never use their powers on each other... purposely, anyway.

... But those fights, and those actions, were on purpose.

"Good riddance." Abbey muttered, as she peeked into Heath's room one last time before leaving.

She knew she would be back and she knew that time would repeat itself again, but... It was better than nothing... If this was how their love would work, then so be it.

* * *

_... Yes, yes, I know this is very depressing, for everyone, especially the Habbey shippers, but whateves. XD Hope y'all liked._


	7. As Long As You Love Me

_"Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me...__" -The Backstreet Boys, As Long As You Love Me_

* * *

It was a real mystery on how two monsters so different worked out... Yet... no one knew how alike they were...

Rochelle had to admit, having two different boyfriends, all the while them being the same guy, yet with different personalites, was a bit stressful, though she still adored it...

It was just... one little thing... she always had to control...

"My timeless beauty set in stone..." Holt whispered, causing Rochelle to jump and let out a light yelp. He smirked. "Hey, babe."

"Oh, don't do that!" she growled, hitting him on the arm with a book. "Or your precious headphones will be no more..."

"Aw, come on!" Holt exclaimed; the quiet of the library immidietly being interrupted. "These are new ones! Cost me a hundred bucks!"

"Shh!" Rochelle silenced her boyfriend with a kiss; despite the librarian's strict no PDA rule. As she slowly broke away, a small giggle escaped her lips. "You need to learn the rules.."

"That's why I hate this place." Holt muttered. "It's got no beats! Yeaaaaaah!"

"Shut up!" the cranky old librarian screeched from the reception desk. "I know it's you, Hyde!"

"See?" the part-time DJ whispered loudly.

Rochelle bit back a grin. Holt had a tendency to embarrass her in public from time to time, but she sometimes did the same with him... Plus, she never cared. She loved him too much.

"So what do you say? Me and you; ditch? I found this funky little place and..."

"Holt Hyde!" Rochelle whispered harshly before hitting him on the arm again with her book. "_Non!_ I will not skip class for a pointless _rendez-vous _around town with you, only to get in massive trouble!"

Holt winked, somewhat suggestively. "Well, then, if a _rendez-vous_ is what you're up for; what kind?" Rochelle's cheeks turned a light red.

"Naughty..." she murmured. "And not here. Do you want to get detention, or worse?"

"Maybe..." Holt chuckled, pressing his girlfriend up against the bookshelf as he placed a quick, chaste kiss on her lips. "Break the rules; why don't ya, babe?"

Rochelle bit her lip, as her eyes searched the surroundings. As far as she knew; aside from her and Holt, the librarian was the only one in the room and she was on the far end...

"... Just this once." Rochelle giggled; pulling Holt in for a passionate kiss.

His lips were exceptionally warm compared to her stone cold ones; but they always felt perfect; each and every kiss. Whenever she was with Jackson, events like this were the definition of insanity; but Holt? This was the norm... She loved having the perfect mixture of sweet and innocent with naughty and a rule-breaker; just... something about it...

Holt's strong, secure hands gripped her waist while Rochelle threw her arms around his neck, letting out a light giggle before murmuring, "You do not happen to know the ways of french kissing, do you?"

Holt smirked, "As a matter of fact; I do... But wouldn't you rather have this?" He chuckled and started kissing up and down her neck, causing his girlfriend to let out light gasps. That always got her...

"Holt... _Mo__n Dieu..._" Rochelle whispered.

"I love it when you speak French..." Holt muttered. "It's hot."

Gazing deep into his hazel eyes, Rochelle sighed in content. She had had previous loves before, but none were this... perfect. She'd do anything for Holt, or Jackson, and she knew they both would do the same for her...

"_Je t'aime..._" Rochelle murmured before their lips met again.

"Love you too, babe." Holt smirked.

Yes. Her previous loves could never compete with this...

* * *

_Yeah, another ship that is weird and adorable that I ship X3 Dunno how exactly I thought this up, but whateve... :P I appreciate each review y'all send and I get fluffy inside w/ each one...  
_


	8. Cold Coffee

_"She's like cold coffee in the morning  
I'm drunk off last night's whiskey and coke  
She'll make me shiver without warning  
And make me laugh as if I'm in on the joke  
And you can stay with me forever  
Or you could stay with me for now  
Tell me if I'm wrong  
Tell me if I'm right  
Tell me if you need a loving hand  
To help you fall asleep tonight  
Tell me if I know  
Tell me if I do  
Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me __to..." -Ed Sheeran, Cold Coffee_

* * *

"Am I perfect?" Robecca blurted. "You know, for you. I know not a single monster in the world is... Perfect, I mean..."

Rochelle bit her lip and stared at her best friend... who she just happened to be in a relationship with. "You always ramble around me." she smiled.

"I've realized that." Robecca grinned sheepishly; a light blush going across her copper cheeks.

"... I'm not going to overthink this." Rochelle gripped Robecca's hand; not too tight, however, for her claws could scratch or dent the flawless copper. "I'm going to be true. And Robecca, _mon ami, mon amour..._ I believe not a single monster in any relationship is perfect. Though you, to me... _oui_, you are perfect."

Robecca pushed an ebony curl from her face. "Do you really mean it?"

"But of course." Rochelle breathed. "I've never felt more... brilliant. You understand _moi_, unlike everyone else. I could come to you for anything and yet, you would still understand."

"You're welcome..." Robecca replied. "But... you know... I've never understood how well we work out."

"It is fate, no? I do believe that the heavens have a lot to do with love and... precious _amour_ has affected us..."

Robecca's copper eyes met Rochelle's pink ones and both ghouls shared a smile and a blush.

"It is strange; how shy you were to confessing..." the female gargoyle murmured.

"How is it strange?" Robecca chuckled. "I was in love with my best friend; who I thought was as straight as a ruler..."

"... There are bendy rulers, are there not?" Rochelle smirked.

The robotic ghoul shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully. "Yes. Yes, there is." she replied. "But I never knew you returned my feelings..."

"You should've just told _moi..._ So I wouldn't have to read your diary."

"... I'm still holding you to that." Robecca accused; recalling the very beginning of their relationship; where Rochelle was caught red-handed, reading Robecca's diary and she had read about, well, almost everything...

"If you must know, I was desperate to know for the mutual feelings as well..." Rochelle smirked.

"I know you were." Robecca replied, as she leaned in to give her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "But, to have you know, you are perfect to me, as well."

Rochelle blushed.

Yes, at first, these girls had started out as best friends, but... Isn't that how most relationships start?

* * *

_Ok, boredom, again, and how much I'm starting to adore this couple... Though Vobecca is still hanging on strong, and speaking of Vobecca, wolverinacullen; your request is being worked on... _

_(petite merileu, omigosh, thank you for finally of thinking an adorable couple name for these too... RoRo! XD)  
_

_... Next chapter should be up soon! :3  
_


	9. Be Your Everything

_"Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
But I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
And more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow  
I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby, I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby, I will be your everything_..._" -Boys Like Girls, Be Your Everything_

* * *

"Say it." Cleo's sapphire eyes were brimmed with tears. "Say it, Deuce. Say you love me; and not that rock."

Silence. Deuce's green eyes blinked slowly underneath his black sunglasses.

"Deuce, for Ra's sake, just say it!" Cleo shrieked, stamping her foot. "Confess!"

"Cleo, I..."

"Well?"

"... Cleo..."

"Stop stalling!" she exclaimed; salty tears going down her cheeks... This was the first time Deuce had ever seen her cry... "Say it! Say you love me!"

"... I'm in love with you." Deuce replied. "Truly, madly and deeply."

Cleo grimaced. "That's just a stupid 80's pop song lyric..." she muttered. "Anyone can say that. Tell me how much you love me. Why. And that I mean everything to you..."

"... I can't find the words to say that." Deuce said; hoping that sounded romantic.

"So you hate me!"

"I never said that!"

Silence. Blue eyes against covered green ones. Their gazes from each other never dropping.

Cleo sucked in a breath and wiped her tears. "You've got one last chance, Deuce. Just say it. Now or never." she choked out.

"I..." he hesitated. "I'm... I..." he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"You love someone else, don't you?" Cleo hissed. "That hick girl you're friends with? What's-her-name? Or that rock that was flirting with you?"

"No!" Deuce shot back. "Operetta and Rochelle are nothing but friends! Cleo..." he sighed. "You know I would never cheat."

"... I don't know that, Deuce... How can I believe that if you can't tell me that you love me?"

"You've got to believe me." Deuce pleaded. "Cleo, please... I can't lose you."

Another awkward silence.

"You just did." Cleo whispered; the tears coming back as she started to walk off.

Deuce himself felt a tear coming, but he stopped it. He was tough... Tough guys don't cry... Even if they do lose the ghoul of their dreams... The ghoul whose love for him broke the spell of Cupid...

... He'd find a way to get her back; one way or another...

Hopefully.

Because Cleo was his everything; he just never knew how to say it...

* * *

_Mwa-ha-ha, aren't I the evilest? XD Don't worry; this will have a sequel; I could never break Cleuce up for good; and petite merileu, yes, if you're wondering, this was for you! :3 _

_Now, please, my friends! Reviews are exchange for... hmm... for... TACOS! XD  
_


	10. Bad For Me

_"Well, the game makes me crazy  
It's like yes, no, maybe,  
And you're calling me 'baby',  
When I know that you just don't care  
Whoa-oa  
Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true  
Like, w-whoa whoa  
I say I don't like it but you know I do  
Cause you make me feel so right,  
Even if it is so wrong  
I wanna scream out loud  
But, boy, I just bite my tongue  
This one's for the girls, messin' with boys  
Like he's the melody and she's background noise  
Baby, why can't you see?  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me..." -Megan and Liz, Bad For Me_

* * *

Abbey never understood the process of dating; she had been raised in a tiny village, population 25, on a mountain top. She didn't believe in love either.

Heath had dated practically every ghoul in Monster High at least once; he was used to flirting, always a show-off. He didn't really know what true love exactly was, due to being a 'player'.

... So if a ghoul who didn't believe in love and a player got together, how exactly would the relationship work?

"Come on, baby..." Heath muttered, pulling Abbey in close; his fiery hands holding her tight.

She hissed in pain, releasing herself from his grip. "Control first."

Heath winced. "Sorry; you're right."

Abbey snorted. "Am knowing that much..."

"Now, can we get back to what we were doing?" he gave a small pout; one that would make most ghouls melt.

"Yes..." Abbey smirked; shoving the textbook over to Heath. "Read."

"I mean, making out." he wrinkled his nose. "I don't even like history."

"Boo-hoo..." Abbey mocked, imitating his worthless pout.

"It's only cute when I do it." Heath declared.

"Baby yak riding snowboard cuter than you ever be."

"What is it with you and yaks?"

Abbey rolled her eyes. "Focus on lesson." she demanded.

They were supposed to be studying; but Heath got distracted by 'his precious snow princess'... Abbey had to admit, she hated pet names, but that certain one always made her blush and feel special...

"Alright." Heath glanced at the textbook. "What does that mean?" He pointed to a paragraph about the great Werewolf/Vampire war... Obviously, he was too lazy to read it himself.

"Am not going to do work." Abbey sighed.

"Please?" he begged; giving her that stupid pout again. "Only you can make history sound sexy..."

Abbey held her face in her hands and let out a groan. If Heath was going to keep trying to seduce her, she would just give up being his study partner...

"No." she muttered. "Will not do work."

Heath let out a sigh before leaning close. "Then forget the war..." he smirked. "Ever heard that famous saying?"

Abbey was extremely close to slapping her boyfriend for being so perverted, but she let it go. She was used to it... sort of.

"Yes; Abbey has heard of saying." she groaned, rolling her eyes. She was about to continue before Heath's heated lips met her freezing ones. 150 degrees against negative 32 degrees... So strange how they never injured each other... (Well, except those times Heath held her too long...)

Abbey was definatly raised better than this; getting so intimate with a boy she was only with for seven months; when in her village; this kind of stuff wouldn't happen until marriage; and with Heath? It'd be forbidden, a Yeti girl with a flame elemental. Yetis were supposed to be with no one else but their own kind and that was it...

Like she had learned in English class, they were like Romeo and Juliet...

Being around Heath always made her feel... complete; but at the same time, she knew it was bad to be with him; due to the old traditions; which she normally followed...

But the spell of something she never believed in had her captured... She wouldn't let go; no matter what annoying antics Heath did or what criticism she received...

* * *

_Would've posted this last nite; but I passed out while watching "The Muppets" XD Sooooo yeah...  
_

_And YES, it's cheesy; so dang cheesy you could put it on nachos! (Ugggggh, now I'm hungry XD) Just thanks for reviewing, y'all! :3 Ten chappies; wouldn't have got it here without each and everyone of you.  
_

_(Note: MoonlightWolfgirl and wolverinacullen; DO NOT WORRY. The requests are being worked on.)  
_


	11. Firework

_"__Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
_ Six feet under; screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_  
_ Do you know that there's still a chance for you_?  
_ 'Cause there's a spark in you_  
_ You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_  
_ Just own the night like the 4th of July_  
_ 'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
_ Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_ Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_  
_ As you shoot across the sky-y-y_  
_ Baby, you're a firework_  
_ Come on, let your colors burst_  
_ Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_...  
_ You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, aw__e..." -Katy Perry, Firework_

* * *

"Venus?"

"Hmm?" Venus looked from her schoolwork and turned to see Robecca, looking rather distraught, doodling on the front cover of her notebook. "What's up?"

Robecca hesitated. "I don't get this monster history assignment..."

"It's easy." Venus shrugged. "All you have to do is write about your past."

Robecca narrowed her eyes. "Exactly. I was in a coma for a bloody century. You care to tell me my history?"

The plant girl bit her lip. "You don't remember a thing?"

"No... I've got no past. Nothing important."

"There's got to be something."

"There is something." Robecca growled. "It's called nothing. And I don't think that counts, does it?"

"... No. No, it doesn't." Venus sighed as her eyes met her best friend's. "Why don't you just make something up?"

"I'm not going to lie!"

"Half the students probably will anyway..."

After a minute of silence, Robecca sighed. "No. I want to tell the truth... But the thing is, there is none. Whatever I've been told... I don't know if it's 100 percent true... It could all be lies..."

"... Then just ask the Headmistress if you can skip out on the assignment." Venus said. "She might make an exception."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" the robotic ghoul's eyebrows knit. "Of course I tried that. She said no. I have to do it. One way or another."

"... I don't know what to tell you then... I mean... are you sure, you forget everything about your life? Past life anyway?"

"Yes... All I know is what I wrote down in my diary; but that's nothing."

Venus thought for a moment. "Is it? Maybe it's not, really."

"The most important thing in there was when I went to Draculaura's fifteen hundredth birthday party." Robecca replied. "And I was practically humiliated there; by some goblin who said I wasn't a real monster..." she bit her lip. "Because I was made by my father's hands. Not... physical... Like you."

Venus shrugged. "That guy's opinion was nothing. Just brush it off."

"How could I?" Robecca held back a tear. "Everytime I open my diary, I skip that page. I can't even look at those words. Do I even belong at this school? Am I a true monster?"

Silence.

"You can't even answer that, can you?"

Venus opened her mouth, but shut it instantly.

"What?"

Venus hesitated. "Robecca... you can't let the past bother you. Look at you now."

"What's so special about me now?" Robecca growled, holding her pencil so tight; it looked like it was about to snap in half.

"You're important to this school. You do belong."

"That never answered my question on whether I'm a true monster or not..."

"You are. Robecca, come on. We're all freaks. In a good way. You just happened to be... different. Which is awesome... Look around." Venus gestured to the class of students. "How many of us are alike?" There wasn't a single monster in the room that was the same. "We're all unique."

Robecca let that one tear fall. "But, really, Venus. Why am I special?"

"You help me with volunteering. You put on scary-cool shows at the festivals. You're talented. Look at me..." Venus laughed. "I have to hypnotize people to get them to listen to me... But you..." Venus placed her warm, living plant hand on top of Robecca's cold, mechanical robotic one. "People just look at you; with one glance and don't stop watching."

"That's only when I do a show." Robecca scowled.

"No, it's other times as well." Venus pointed out. "Sure, you've got flaws, but we all do." A smile spread across her face. "Don't forget. You're different. In the best way."

"So... what about this assignment?"

"Forget your past. Write about how important you are now. If you get an F, oh, well. You tried. We all fail sometimes."

Robecca herself felt a smile coming on. "Alright... I guess I could do that..."

"That's the spirit." Venus grinned. "And... if you need help figuring out how important you really are... Just ask me."

"Who else would I ask?" Robecca laughed. "You always know what to say..."

* * *

_Sooo... Fun fact. I wrote this while eating Haribo Gummi Bears XD And HERE, wolverina, I finally finished it. Hope you like it. _

_Chappie 12 should be up later tonite, maybe tomorrow... :/_


	12. What Can I Say

_"How did it come to this?  
I think about you all the time  
It's no excuse, but i wish  
That I never made you cry  
I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
I couldn't find the words to say  
And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number  
But it's been so long, it's never easy  
It's like trying to spin the world the other way  
So what can I say? What can I say?  
What can I say? What can I say?" Carrie Underwood, What Can I Say_

* * *

"V-V-Val?" Cupid blinked slowly. "Why are you here?"

Valentine let out a deep sigh. "I love you. Please. Just... take me back."

"How did you even get in?" Cupid scowled.

"Door was unlocked." Valentine replied. "... Chariclo, please... I'm a mess without you... And take a look at yourself..."

Cupid didn't even bother checking. Smudged makeup, the pink dye from her hair; slowly fading to reveal the flawless blonde, her eyes red from crying, she was in nothing but her pajamas... curled up on the couch, with her raggedy old teddy bear...

But Valentine... He was horrible... Not being able to see his own reflection didn't help either...

His normally perfect black hair was ruffled every which way; free from hair products, he looked paler than usual, his eyes, also, seemed red from crying and his apparel was nothing but a tattered old t-shirt and ripped jeans; his expression looked so... upset...

Apparently, he didn't care how he looked either.

"I'll do anything..." Valentine pleaded.

Cupid bit her lip and turned her back to him; tears brimming her eyes once again. "Then leave." she growled. "I don't need you."

"Once again, sugar, you're a terrible liar..." Valentine replied. His voice cracked... "Cupid, please."

"I'm not falling for you again." she hissed. "Now go."

"I just want you back..." Val had dropped the suave Southern voice... "Please. You're the only ghoul who's just so... " he sighed. "I'm horrible with words."

"You're only good with them when you're trying to seduce me." Cupid snapped. "Aren't you?"

Valentine sighed. "You're right... Chariclo... I mean, Cupid..."

"I thought you liked my real name."

"I do... It just... It sounds kind of weird coming my real voice, doesn't it?" he managed a chuckle and Cupid's piercing sapphire eyes narrowed at him through blonde and pink bangs. "Right. I'm... I'm sorry, OK?"

She sighed. "Are you here to annoy me?"

"No... I'm here to get you back. To... to love the real me..."

"I won't love the real you, Val..." Cupid murmured. "I don't even know it anymore..."

A moment of silence.

"You should go now..."

"But I don't want to..."

"Go. Before either of us do something we regret..."

"Like this?" Valentine growled, leaning over the couch and placing a passionate kiss on Cupid's lips. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around his cold, undead neck and let out a sigh.

"I love you, Cupid... I really do..."

"... But... what about...?"

"Doesn't every couple have a fight?" he muttered, falling onto the couch next to her. "No one can have the fairytale ending."

"But we all wish for it." Cupid breathed. Valentine moved a curl from her face and smiled.

"Yeah... we do..."

"I'm sorry." she muttered. "For being an idiot."

"And I'm sorry too." Valentine replied. "For not showing you the real me from the start."

Cupid giggled. "Can you still use the accent though?"

"What, this 'ole thing?" he had switched back in an instant. "You like it, sugar?"

"Yes." Cupid murmured; leaning in close. "That's so..." she blushed. "It's kind of sexy..."

Valentine chuckled and kissed her again. "We both have to promise to never get like this again, alright?"

Cupid nodded. "I agree..."

Their eyes flickered up and met each other's; baby blue against strangely enough, pink.

"I love you, Val..."

"Love you too, doll."

Cupid let out a light shriek. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Valentine just chuckled. His girlfriend was so precious... He could never resist teasing her; nor being a second away...

* * *

_X3 Fluffy CupidxValentine... Oh, how I lurve it..._


	13. Never Say Never

_"Picture, you're the queen of everything_  
_ As far as the eye can see_  
_ Under your command_  
_ I will be your guardian_  
_ When all is crumbling_  
_ To steady your hand_  
_ You can never say never_  
_ While we don't know when_  
_ Time, time, time again_  
_ Younger now than we were before_  
_ Don't let me go_  
_ Don't let me go_  
_ Don't let me go..." -Jacob Artist, Never Say Never (originally by The Fray)_

* * *

"What do you want?" Cleo snapped as she turned to face Deuce. "Ghoulia? Deal with him, for me."

_"But the mathletes meeting is in two minutes and..."_ Ghoulia started, only for Cleo to drown her out. Like usual.

"This won't take that long..." she glared at Deuce. "Will it?"

"... Can I talk to you? In private?" he muttered.

"No." Cleo scowled. Great... She was treating him like one of her servants. "Say what you have to say or leave; it's your choice."

Silence.

"I see you've made your choice." Turning her back to him and starting to walk off, Deuce placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cleo, just give me a second..."

"I did." she growled, shrugging his hand off. "And I don't want your scaly hands on me anymore..."

Scaly? He was only half reptile... That was crossing the line; how much did she really hate him?

"Just give me a minute of your time, then." Deuce replied. "What's so important anyway?"

"... My new boyfriend." Cleo muttered.

"You're a horrible liar." Deuce snapped back. "You don't have a boyfriend already."

"What makes you so sure?" the princess hissed. "Hmm? You don't run my life."

"I never did! I just want to talk!"

"Well, make it fast." Cleo whipped around to face Deuce. "I'll give you exactly a minute of my time; no more, no less."

"Fine..." Deuce growled. "But don't interrupt."

"You can't tell me what to do." Cleo snapped, taking out her compact and ignoring her exboyfriend. "Now hurry up. Time's ticking..."

Deuce let out a deep sigh. "Okay. Three things. One, I know you don't have a boyfriend. Why? That's my second reason... It's because you still can't get over me, can you?"

The Egyptian Princess let out a snort. "Puh-lease, Deuce, you were just holding me back..."

"Of course, I was." he muttered, sarcastically. "Well... number three..." he bit his lip. "Cleo... I..."

"Apology accepted." Cleo smirked, shoving her compact back in her pocket. "Now; your time is up."

"I wasn't going to apologize." Deuce muttered. "Now just give me one second."

"Too bad."

Cleo walked off; her wooden platforms, _click-clack_ing, against the tile floor (while Ghoulia followed, like always) and Deuce let out a deep breath. He blew it. Again... Maybe...

Taking out his iCoffin, he dialed Cleo's number and with some luck...

"It's Cleo; talk."

He hesitated.

"Hello?"

Biting his lip, he opened his mouth... But quickly chickened out.

"Is this a prank?"

"... I... I love you."

Silence... Did she hang up?

"What?"

"I love you."

"D-D-Deuce? Is this... you?"

"... Yeah..."

Deuce looked up for only a moment, only to see Cleo round the corner once again; a hand covering her mouth and tears flowing down her cheeks. "Did you just say...?"

"I love you." he repeated, with a smile on his face.

Cleo dropped her phone and ran up to him, almost knocking him over as she embraced him in a passionate kiss. This, at first, took him by surprise, but deep down, Deuce knew it. It was never too late...

"I knew you'd come around..." Cleo whispered as they both broke for air.

"So... what about that new boyfriend?" Deuce joked.

"Shut up." she smirked, giving him another kiss.

"You forgive me?" he murmured against her lips.

Cleo smiled and nodded. "Of course..." she let out a deep sigh. "I love you too, Deuce..." More tears of joy ran down her cheeks and she sniffled, before letting out a light giggle. "I'm sorry for... "

"Are you saying sorry?" Deuce smirked.

Eyebrows raised, this was a sign Cleo was saying "Shut up."

Deuce chuckled. Yeah... it was two weeks of pain; but it was worth it... The ghoul of his dreams was back in his arms... And he wouldn't have it any other way...

* * *

_XD Cheesy sequel. Maybe it's cuz of that cheese pizza I ate earlier... XDD_


	14. Tattoo

_"I can't waste time, so give it a moment  
I realize; nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, I needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart; just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you__..." -Jordin Sparks, Tattoo_

* * *

She had more than one; it was just an illusion that it was a single tattoo; but it was really a collage of important things...

They were mostly music-related; though some were for family (her deceased mother's name, _Christine_, on her forearm), some were designs and one... just one... was for love.

It was a yin-yang symbol; near her 'deformity'. On the black side, the name _Holt_ was written in orange and on the white side, the name _Jackson_ was written in yellow.

Operetta adored each and every tattoo she possessed, but... she was starting to doubt this one... It was painful enough to get it; removing it would only be worse, but...

"Hey, baby..." Holt wrapped his arm around Operetta; sending chills up her spine.

"Don't scare me like that..." she muttered, reaching out for her mask.

"Why bother?" he snatched the mask from her hands and chuckled.

"Give it!" Operetta shrieked, standing on her tip-toes to grab it from Holt's extended grasp. He always knew how insecure she was about her scars...

"They're beautiful..." he murmured. "Don't hide them..."

Her red and black streaked hair covered the 'deformity' and she was thankful for that, but...

"Please..." she begged.

"Nope." Holt teased.

Operetta growled. "I'll blow ya eardrums out..." she threatened.

"You say that everytime." Holt chuckled.

"Just give me the mask."

"Nope." he threw the piece of plastic behind his back and pulled Operetta into his arms.

"Go git it." she growled; her accent strengthening. "Now."

"Maybe later..." Holt smirked; moving a red curl from her face. "... What's this?" His finger traced along a scar and ended at the end of it. "New tattoo? To match mine?"

Operetta's breathing hitched. "... Look closer." she sighed.

Holt smiled. "I can see... Why did you try and hide it?"

"... I didn't know how ya would feel 'bout it..." Operetta muttered.

"I love it..." Holt traced the tattoo. "... And these..." he kissed the scars on her cheek. "You don't have to hide 'em around me..."

"I hate 'em." Operetta scowled. "And I'm getting that..." he traced the yin-yang tattoo again. "Removed."

Holt froze. "Why?"

"Because..." she let out a deep sigh. "I dunno why I got it..."

"... You got it because you love me. And Jackson... Right?" Holt muttered.

Operetta bit her lip. "Yes... I do... But..."

"... But?"

"... I don't think I can take it..."

"Take what?" Holt muttered.

"My daddy... he doesn't approve of ya, Holt..."

Silence.

"What? Why?"

"He's only a fan of Jackson. He thinks ya just... too loud. Not for me..."

"He's not the boss of you, is he?" Holt inquired.

Operetta felt the tears coming. "He's my daddy... 'Course he is... He's even payin' for my removal and..."

"Wait, so you want to keep..." he traced the tattoo again. "This... And you want to stay with me, but...?"

"My daddy thinks you're a bad influence for me... That I'mma get in trouble with ya and..." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I love ya, Holt. I really do, but..."

"That's wack." Holt scowled. "Mr. D can't pick favorites, can he?"

"Yes. Yes, he can." Operetta sighed. "But... I can't. I can't pick one of ya..."

"So... you're...?"

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "So, so sorry..."

Holt was breaking... "We're over?" he muttered; just to make it official.

Operetta nodded. "I can't do this."

She escaped his embrace and bit her lip; trying to stop the rest of the tears. Not a single word as she brushed past him, picked up her mask and walked off; leaving her now exboyfriend torn...

* * *

_Saaaaad fic... DX I broke up one of my fave couples... _

_XP Tried my hardest w/ the Operetta speak; not the best, but whatever. (Note: "Mr. D" meant "Mr. Destler", one of the many last names The Phantom has. None have confirmed... And, yes, Christine is Operetta's mother; I know my Phantom facts and I know how much Erik loved Christine and I don't care that Christine married Raoul and... XD I should just shut up.)  
_


	15. Taken

_A/N: *Future Fic*, ten years after high school... Just a quick note :) Carry on w/ reading, my friends! :3  
_

* * *

_"You're messing with my head  
Girl, that's what you do best  
Saying there's nothing you won't do  
To get me to say yes  
You're impossible to resist  
But I wouldn't bet your heart on it  
It's like I'm finally awake  
And you're just a beautiful mistake  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think I am?  
You only love to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
Still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when I'm taken...__" -One Direction, Taken_

* * *

"You what?!" Robecca shrieked. "Stop right there, Rochelle... Just. Stop."

Rochelle shut her mouth instantly. Why did she even say anything to begin with?

"You're... as crazy as it sounds, in love with me?"

Rochelle nodded.

"Please tell me this is a prank."

"_Non..._"

Robecca shook her head. "For how long?" she threw her hands up. "You know what? I don't even want to know... This... This is insane."

"High school." Rochelle muttered.

"What?"

"It has been since high school... for how long I have adored you, Robecca..."

Robecca's jaw dropped. "So you waited ten years to tell me?!" she took a deep breath. "Rochelle, are you trying to tell me; ten years ago, you fell in love with me and never said a word?"

Rochelle nodded again.

"Rochelle, for God's sake! Why... When..." Robecca was freaking out. "Why didn't you tell me this before our future became... this?! Before I married Venus and decided to help her with Lily, before you married Garrott, and that's another thing! Why did you even marry _him_ if you were in love with _me_?!"

"I... I do not know. I did not have the heart to tell him no..." Rochelle bit her lip nervously.

"You're..." Robecca shook her head. "You're insane. We're both married, Rochelle... I've got the huge responsibility of a child... We have to be faithful to the lives we chose. End of story..." she got up off the bench. "I had feelings for you in high school, Rochelle... I really did. But I refused to tell you. Why? ... Because your head was always so stuck in the clouds..."

Rochelle gasped. "Robecca... I... I am terribly sorry if I ever..."

"It's not a problem." Robecca hissed. "I believe I've found a better life anyway..."

As her stepdaughter, Lily, ran up and hugged her leg, the robotic ghoul shook her head.

"True love always comes too late for you, Rochelle DuRoque... and you know it..."

Rochelle let out a deep sigh as she watched Robecca leave the park... She was right...

True love at first sight was nothing but a wish for Rochelle...

And she was an idiot not to realize it sooner...

* * *

_Again, saaad fic XD This is really becoming a trend w/ me, isn't it? XD Oh, well, at least this one wasn't cheesy..._


	16. Ours

_A/N: The language Abbey's parents will be speaking in is Czech... I would've done Russian, but that's not readable, LOL XD Translations will be provided in the prompt, so no need to worry, my friends... Enjoy! :3_

* * *

_"Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out; my choice is you  
So, don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high; the water's rough  
But this love is ou__rs..." -Taylor Swift, Ours_

* * *

_"Zlomíte s ním první šance, kterou dostanete..."_ her mother demanded. ("You'll break up with him the first chance you get...")

"... Cannot just leave." Abbey muttered. "Heath is... important."

_"Netroufám si tvrdit že plamen důležité? On není nic než potíže; otrávil už vás..." _her father shook his head in pure disgust. ("You dare call that flame important? He is nothing but trouble; he's already poisoned you...")

"Abbey has not been poisoned..." Her parents never understood her... "Am knowing right choice."

On the webcam, her mother's face softened. _"Abbey, sladká... Jste příliš mladá na lásku..."_ ("Abbey, sweet girl... You're too young for love...")

... She knew that much. That's what she grew up on. Most girls in the village had suitors already set out for them; but they didn't meet their assigned lovers until they were at least twenty-five years old...

"Is nothing permanent." Abbey replied. "Just..."

_"Ani hnout, mladá dámo..." _her father growled. _"Tento chlapec Heath, kterou jste s není nic než špatné zprávy. Já nevím, co se děje v tvé hlavě, ale plamen je vaše volba? Myslel jsem, že jsme tě vychovali lepší než..." _("Stop right there, young lady... This Heath boy you're with is nothing but bad news. I don't know what's going inside that head of yours, but a flame is your choice? I thought we raised you better than that...")

Silence.

_"Chceme jen to nejlepší pro tebe, miláčku... Nic jiného..." _her mother tried to make everything sound better... It never worked... ("We just want the best for you, darling... Nothing else...")

Abbey bit her lip. Her parents didn't know what she felt for Heath at all...

"Am smart enough to make own decisions." she growled.

_"Ne, nejsi." _her father declared. _"...Abbey, jsi má jediná dcera. Nenechám tě zahodit svůj život s nějakého chlapce, který se vůbec nestará o vás..." _("No, you're not... Abbey, you're my only daughter. I'm not letting you throw your life away with some boy who does not even care for you...")

"How is knowing what Heath feels? Not even met him..."

_"Cokoli s plamen má potíže..."_ her mother said. ("Anything with a flame is trouble...")

Abbey couldn't take it anymore...

In pure anger, she slammed the lid of the laptop down onto the keyboard; not caring how mad her parents would be or if she broke the Headmistress's computer...

"What the hell just happened?" Heath questioned, his eyebrows knit. "I didn't understand a word they were saying..."

"Does not want to know; trust..." Abbey grumbled. She was trying to get her parents to meet Heath for the first time, but, like her previous attempts, it was a failure... They ranted on and on about flames weren't meant for ice, that Heath was careless about Abbey and her feelings, that their relationship wouldn't last...

"... They hate me, don't they?" Heath muttered, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Not hate..." Abbey hesitated, before letting out a deep sigh. "...Yes... Mama and Father hate..."

"This is just stupid... Why do we need their approval anyway?"

"Because... is... is important..."

Heath shrugged. "I guess..."

Abbey sat down on the couch, next to him, enjoying his warmth... "Wish they would give chance..."

"It's not that bad..." Heath stroked a blue highlight in her hair. "We just... need to convince them how much I love you..."

"Still would not enjoy flame..." Abbey scowled. "Would think it all just act..."

Heath tilted her head so her beautiful purple eyes could meet his golden ones and they shared a smile.

"Love can't be perfect, right?" he grinned.

"Used to think love not exist, so..." Abbey smirked. "Yes."

* * *

_WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND THE DAMNED CHEESY ENDINGS?! XD_


	17. Why Ya Wanna

_"__I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red  
Since we've been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head  
So...  
Why you wanna?  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good?  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta?  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you?  
I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes  
I wish you said something mean to make me glad that you said goodbye  
Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you?  
Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do?" -Jana Kramer, Why Ya Wanna_

* * *

"Howleen?"

She nearly spit out her drink. Instead, she managed to swallow it down and fake a smile.

"Romulus..." Howleen muttered. "Hey... What's up?"

There he stood; in the doorway of the kitchen, looking as handsome as ever... (...She really had to stop thinking about him like that...)

"Nice to see you here..." Romulus smiled.

"It's my house."

"Yeah, but, you know, you're normally out, avoiding your brother and sister..."

"Nah..." Howleen shrugged... She was a better actress than she thought..."Just Clawdeen. She's a pain."

"Isn't that hers?" Romulus pointed to the grey and purple striped hoodie Howleen was currently wearing.

"It was on my side of the room..." she replied, taking another sip of her soda. "You here for Clawd?"

"Yeah, isn't he home?"

"Out with Draculaura..."

"Oh." Romulus's expression fell and he bit his lip nervously. "So... how you been?"

"Alright." Howleen lied through her teeth. "Bored, mostly... You?"

"Keeping busy."

"... That's good."

An awkward silence.

"Guess I should go..." Romulus muttered. "Maybe go hang with Deuce or Brocko..."

"Yeah..." Howleen bit her lip. "Have fun..."

"See ya..."

Howleen watched as Romulus left; out the front door, down the lawn and to the sidewalk; where his red and black motorcycle was parked.

"You really need to get him back..."

"Clawdeen!" Howleen shrieked, nearly dropping her soda. "What the fang? Were you there the whole time?"

"No..." Clawdeen muttered. "... Hey, is that my hoodie?"

"Not the point."

"Whatever; I heard you, and seriously? Is that how you talk to him?"

"You said... ugh, never mind." Howleen rolled her eyes. "So? Why are you sneaking in on my love life? ... I don't even have one."

"Exactly." Clawdeen declared. "You used to have a love life; but now that Romulus is gone, you're torn, aren't you?"

"Pfft, no..." A glare from her older sister. "I'm not!"

"Sure, you aren't..." Clawdeen rolled her eyes. "Then look outside. He's obviously torn over you..."

Howleen turned around and looked out the window to see Romulus; by his motorcycle, staring up the Wolf residence. The second his green eyes met Howleen's light golden eyes, she whipped back around.

"He looks fine to me." she lied.

"There's no arguing with you, is there?" Clawdeen sighed. "Just go outside. Hurry up, before he leaves..."

"Why?" Howleen snapped, crossing her arms.

"Just go." Clawdeen scowled. "Or let him leave... Your choice..."

Grabbing a cookie from the nearby container, she left the kitchen; leaving her little sister, wondering and waiting...

"You gonna leave?" Howleen whispered, glancing over her shoulder to see Romulus; still standing there.

He didn't move. Guess not...

Exiting the kitchen and running out of the house, Howleen didn't think twice.

"Rom! Romulus!" she exclaimed, soon reaching the end of the driveway.

"Howleen?" Romulus's eyebrows knit.

Howleen gripped the handlebars of his motorcycle. "Don't leave..." she whispered. "Please..."

"... Why not?"

"I'm sorry." Howleen replied. "You've got to forgive me..."

"Whoever said it was your fault?" Romulus murmured, standing up and cupping her face in one hand. "I shouldn't have let you go..."

"And I shouldn't have let you go..."

Silence. They both shared shy smiles.

"We're both to blame, hmm?" Howleen blushed.

"I guess.." Romulus smirked as he leaned in close and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Fair enough..." Howleen smiled.

Romulus might've been a pack leader, but to Howleen? ... He was the ruler of her heart...

* * *

_CHEEEEEESE! *throws Kraft Singles everywhere*_

_(Yes, I'm that weird... XP Now review, my minions! REVIEW! XD)  
_


	18. The A Team

_"White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men  
And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly..." -Ed Sheeran, The A Team_

* * *

"... Toralei?" Clawdeen's golden eyes narrowed. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Toralei bit her lip, nervously.

"This." Clawdeen growled, grabbing her girlfriend's wrist... Scars were scattered up and down... "What happened?"

"... Sweet Fangs wasn't herself the other day..." Toralei muttered.

"Really?" Clawdeen replied, with a raised eyebrow. "I own a cat too, y'know..." she stroked Toralei's wrist. "These aren't claw marks..."

"Sweet Fangs is a mini Sabertooth... Her claws are a bit different..." Toralei replied; blinking slowly.

"Quit lying..." Clawdeen hissed. "I know that these aren't claw marks from a cat... Tell me what happened... The truth..."

"Clawdeen, it's nothing, really..."

"Tell me. Now."

Silence.

"What happened?"

"I have to go..." Toralei murmured; but Clawdeen held on tight to her arm.

"What the fang is that stench on your breath?"

"... Sardines. I had some earlier."

Clawdeen raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"What?" Toralei muttered.

"Toralei, you can lie your way out of everything; except this..." Clawdeen tightened her grip on Toralei's wrist. "Tell. Me. Now."

"Quit it..." Tears streamed down Toralei's cheeks. "That hurts..."

Concern filled Clawdeen's eyes as she loosened her grip on the werecat's wrist.

"... What happened?"

Toralei bit her lip and shook her head, handing Clawdeen her purse. "Here. Look in there... You'll find your answer..."

Confused, Clawdeen took the bag in one hand; keeping Toralei's wrist slightly secured in the other... And the sight; it shocked her...

Razor blades, flasks and bags of white powder...

"What... Why didn't you tell me about this?" Clawdeen stammered. "How long has this been going on?"

"It's no big deal and..."

"No big deal?!" she shrieked. "You're drinking! Cutting yourself! Is... is that what I think it is?"

"Maybe..." Toralei muttered.

"Do your sisters know about this?"

"No..."

Silence.

"So... how are you getting your hands on this stuff?" Clawdeen growled.

"I used to live on the streets, remember? I know how to work the system..."

"How long has this been going on?"

Silence.

"Tell me... Toralei, please..." Clawdeen bit her lip. "I just want to help you. If anything's wrong... For the love of... why didn't you tell me before?"

"Nothing's wrong..." Toralei hissed. "I've done all of this before... They took it away from me when I went to the pound and..."

"So why did you go back?!"

"... It's something called an addiction..."

Clawdeen was shocked. Toralei was a bad ghoul, but she had changed and now...? Now this?

"How long has this been going on?"

Toralei bit her lip and tried to prevent more tears... "I don't know... Five years before the pound? Then two years in there and then... Right after I got out..."

"And how am I just finding out about this now?" Clawdeen muttered, holding up the bag.

"... I forgot to cover up the scars..."

"And take a breath mint..." Clawdeen wrinkled her nose as she kept frisking through the bag; careful not to cut herself by accident... Nothing but flasks, those bags and razor blades... She never knew Toralei was like this...

"I'm sorry..."

Clawdeen let out a deep sigh as she looked up her girlfriend. "There's nothing to be sorry about, I just..." she glanced at Toralei's scarred wrist. "I wish you had told me before..."

"I've tried to quit; it's just so..." Toralei was cut off with a passionate kiss from Clawdeen.

"We'll make it work." she whispered. "And this time, you've got me to help you..."

"Really?"

"What? You'd think I'd dump you over this?"

"... Maybe..." Toralei hesitated.

"Silly cat..." Clawdeen smirked. "I'd rather get myself caught in this mess than leave you..."

Both ghouls shared a smile.

All relationships were messed up; in their own way...

* * *

_XD Would've posted this last nite, but, again, passed out while typing this up and watching a movie (This one; "Hercules", I honest to God lurve it XP)_

_So, yes, ClawdeenxToralei is still one of my favorite couples and I haven't forgot about it; just got stumped on ideas for it XP  
_


	19. Teardrops On My Guitar

_"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..." -Taylor Swift, Teardrops On My Guitar_

* * *

"Do it again!" Holt begged. "Please!"

Operetta laughed. "No, I'm scared I'll make y'all crazy!"

"C'mon, we've been doing this for the past hour; I haven't had a single symptom!"

"Fine... One last time..."

Clearing her throat, Operetta sang a simple Sharp C; her voice bouncing off the walls of the catacombs.

"Girl, you've got one fiiiine voice!" Holt declared.

Operetta smiled sheepishly. "Why, thank you..." she blushed. "But I can't use it. I'm surprised ya haven't gone bonkers on me yet..."

Holt shrugged. "Maybe your voice only, like, does stuff to people if you convince 'em to do something?"

Operetta wrinkled her nose. "Ya mean like a siren?"

"That's it!"

"I dunno." she shrugged. "I've always been told not 't sing in public... Only lip-sync... And I ain't gonna take the chance... Don't wanna hurt nobody..."

"Nah, nah, I get it; it's cool." Holt smiled. "But you should start making videos, y'know, for FrightTube? Someone might notice you..."

Operetta blushed. "Nah, I dunno... I'm a tiny bit shy."

"You kidding?" Holt exclaimed. "When the both of us perform at school dances; you're killing it on that guitar of yours!"

"What, this 'ole thang?" she picked up the red acoustic; with the scary cool spider web pattern. "I've had this for 'bout..." she shrugged. "Can't remember how long I've had it. It was my daddy's and now, it's mine."

"Wow..." Holt traced a finger against one of the ancient strings. "You ever use it? Aside from shows?"

Operetta grinned. "Only all the time. Memphis and I like 't have our own little jam sessions, y'know?"

"Speaking of Memphis, where is that little dude?" Holt laughed. "I like it when he gets all _cra-rah-zy_ on that bass of his!"

"Well, I dunno..." Operetta started, only to let out a giggle and clamp a hand over her mouth. "Maybe ya should look behind you?"

"Wha...?" the part-time DJ made only a sideways glance before Memphis was up in his face; sticking his tongue out at Holt; who let out a scream.

Operetta doubled over laughing, nearly falling out of her chair.

"You planned that." Holt accused.

"Nuh-uh!" Operetta shook her head. "I swear, he does it on purpose! I never taught 'im that!"

Memphis smirked and jumped off Holt's shoulder; onto his owner's.

"Ninja spider." Holt chuckled. He made a few karate moves and noises when all of a sudden; the ringtone of his iCoffin echoed off the walls of the catacombs. "Yo, yo, yo, it's Holt! ... Oh, yeah, Frankie-Fine, I'll be there in a minute... Yeaaaaah!"

With a chuckle, he hung up and gave a sideways glance to Operetta. "Sorry; the G.F.'s waiting."

"Nah, I get it." Operetta gave a wave of her hand; as if to say it was nothing. "Come back anytime; door's always open."

"Sweet!" Holt gave her a smile and ran off; singing along to the new Scarly Fang Jepsen song blasting through his headphones.

Operetta chuckled and let out a deep sigh. Everytime she was hanging out with Holt; it was always interrupted by him having to run off to Frankie...

Not that Operetta had anything against her; it was her luck to have Holt...

Nah, not luck...

It was... something else...

Whatever it was, though, Operetta wished she had it...

Holt was her kinda guy...

But... he was taken...

And she wasn't one for breaking hearts...

Hers would just have to come; sooner or later...

* * *

_... CHEESE... Me and the frickin' cheese... Anywho, *news flash* I downloaded the new Carly Rae Jepsen album, and I lurrrrve it, and it's already giving me inspiration so yaaaay X3_

_Aside from that, my life is boring XD Now review!  
_


	20. More Than A Memory

_A/N: Flashback fic. Right when Rochelle leaves Scaris for America and Monster High... Just so you peeps don't get confused... :) Oh, and for you few peeps who don't know who Garrott is; he's Rochelle's boyfriend in the newest MH book, "Ghoulfriends Forever"..._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_"Say my name_  
_ 'Cause no one else can say it quite the same_  
_ It takes me back to your September days_  
_ I've missed you way too much_  
_ If I was cruel to you_  
_ Well, just to hear it breaks my heart in two_  
_ If there's a way to make it up to you_  
_ I'd wanna change so much; you know I do_  
_ And you know that night I almost said I loved you_  
_ And you almost said it back_  
_ Are we gonna be more than a memory?_  
_ No matter how lame my apology_  
_ I let go of you, you let go of me_  
_ Are we gonna be more than a memory?_  
_ Are you gonna just stand in front of me?_  
_ Pretending I'm not your destiny_  
_ I'm not over you, are you over me?_  
_ Are we gonna be more than a memory?" -Carly Rae Jepsen, More Than A Memory_

* * *

"I shall be back sooner than excepted..." Rochelle smiled. "Do not worry..."

"Nine months is quite long, isn't it, _mon cher_?" Garrott inquired.

"Well... yes..." she hesitated. "It is... But..."

The loudspeakers turned on; the announcer alerting in French that all flights were leaving in exactly five minutes.

"Enjoy America; send me letters." Garrott flashed his girlfriend a smile.

"But of course." Rochelle bit her lip; trying not to cry. "I shall miss you... so much..."

"Do not worry, Rochelle..." he kissed her forehead. "I will miss you when I'm breathing..."

Their lips met in a kiss; meant to last a while; though once again, the loudspeaker went off, alerting passengers they had only two minutes to board.

"I... I should go..." Rochelle gripped the handle of her grey and pink suitcase. "_Au revior_..."

"_Au revior_, my sweet..." Garrott himself held back tears as he watched his girlfriend walk off; her faithful griffin trotting behind her.

He bit his lip and ran up to her. "Rochelle!"

She turned around to face him. "Garrott?"

He gripped her shoulders and stared deep into her beautiful eyes; that were like rose quartz.

"Rochelle... I just... I needed to say..."

"... Yes?" she murmured.

Garrott hesitated; scared half to death. "... Don't forget about me."

"Oh..." Rochelle nodded. "Right. I would never do such a thing..."

The warning alarm caused her to look in the direction of her gate.

"Garrott, one last thing..."

"Yes?" his eyes were full of... some sort of expression... Rochelle couldn't quite put her finger on it...

"I..." she gave a nervous smile. "I... I hope you do not forget about me either..."

Garrott nodded. "But of course."

"One last call!" the flight attendant yelled at the gate.

Giving her boyfriend one last hopeful look, Rochelle grabbed her suitcase and ran for the gate; not looking back once...

But... she wished those three little words were said... And now; little did she know; that moment would nothing more but a memory..._  
_

* * *

_Unf. Me and the cheese. *le sigh* But y'all lurve it, don't you? XD_


	21. Give Your Heart A Break

_"__Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize?  
Baby, I'm not like the rest  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared; it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait; to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah..." -Demi Lovato, Give Your Heart A Break_

* * *

"So..." Scarah hesitated. "HooDude... I was wondering... Would you, well, perhaps care to go see a movie downtown this weekend?"

HooDude's normally joyful expression fell. "Wow, Scarah... Um... I'd love to... But... I've got this... uh... thing."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she gave a smile. "Oh, that's a shame. Next week, maybe?"

"... I've got another... thing..." HooDude mumbled.

"... Well, then..." Scarah bit her lip. "When are you free?"

"I don't really know..."

"Well, if not a weekend, how about this Friday? Hmm?"

She was trying to ask HooDude out on a date; but like her previous attempts, this was clearly going downhill...

"... I don't think so..." HooDude replied; scratching the back of his neck.

"You've got to have one day open..." Scarah insisted. "Come on. It'll be just a movie."

"... As a group with our friends?"

"... No. Just us."

He always did this. Dodged answering questions; rejecting her invitations; and acting so dumb, it wasn't even funny... Scarah knew HooDude was smart enough to figure this out...

"Come on, now." she urged. "One movie. Me and you. We could go out for lunch afterwards too, if ya want..."

"Go out?" HooDude's eyebrows raised.

_Bad choice of words..._ Scarah thought. _Bloody brilliant, just brilliant..._

"Not like a date..." she blurted. "Just a... get-together?"

"... You want to go on a date with me; don't you?"

Scarah winced. She didn't want to answer this question, but...

"... Perhaps." she muttered. "You're a great fella, HooDude, and you're my best friend..."

"So why can't we just stay that way?" HooDude questioned. "I don't really feel like dating, anyone, right now; so don't worry, Scarah, it's not like I'm trying to hurt your feelings or anything, but..."

"I get it." Scarah interrupted. "... It's fine." She held up her hand; to shush him. "Don't say anything else, really, I'm fine with it... I just needed to get that off my chest, y'know?"

Silence.

"Alright..." HooDude hesitated. "I mean, if all you want to do is really see a movie and not go out, I'm fine with it, but... you know..." he frowned. "I just don't want my heart getting broke. I don't want us to get in a relationship and then have it all fall apart..."

Scarah shook her head. "HooDude, believe me, I swear I wouldn't break your heart; you mean too much to me..."

"... Can't we just be friends, though? What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing; I just felt... you know..." she bit her lip; trying to find the right words. Instead, she let out a deep sigh. "Forget it."

"You sure?" HooDude inquired.

"... I've just... HooDude, you've got to believe me when I say this, but I've wanted to try a relationship with you for the longest time... Those other ghouls; who broke your heart, they didn't..." she bit her lip. "They didn't know how lucky they were to have you..." Scarah looked down at her black platform heels. "But if you're still not up for a date, that's fine..."

Silence. Then the ring of the bell; alerting students classes were about to start.

"I better go." Scarah grabbed her Biteology book from her locker. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"... Alright." HooDude replied; his cheery expression no more...

The conversation had obviously made him uncomfortable...

Turning around and walking off, Scarah felt tears well up in her eyes; multiple times she had tried to ask HooDude out on a date, but this was the first time ever she was rejected...

... She now knew what it was like to have a broken heart...

* * *

_Yeaaaaah; so I've been wanting to write this for the longest time and I finally got to it XP_

_(BTW, this is dedicated to my Monster High Wiki bud, Magic Crackles! :D)  
_

_Hope y'all liked it :3  
_


	22. Tim McGraw

_A/N: Another future fic; four years later; sequel to "Springsteen".  
_

* * *

_"September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that; it's nice to believe  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of m__e..." -Taylor Swift, Tim McGraw_

* * *

"Here..." she handed him a thick folder. "... I never forgot."

"... What's this?"

"Two years of letters. And then you stopped sending them."

Billy opened the folder; to reveal all of his old letters to Spectra; when he was anxious to keep in touch with her way back when...

"I only stopped because you never wrote back."

"... I never knew what to say."

"... Not even good-bye?"

Spectra froze. She had just graduated college, for journalism, and was now a star reporter for The New Volt Times; she knew she needed to grow up and face her fears.

"... It would've killed me twice." she murmured. "To feel all that guilt."

"So you just ignored me? For two whole years?" Billy spat. "Not even a call or an email?"

Spectra glared at him. "I told you; I didn't know what to say! I..." she stopped. "Well, you're the one who never moved on. Two years of your life were wasted sending me letters I never responded to..."

Billy shook his head and handed back the folder. "You're the one who kept them."

"To never forget what an idiot I was! To never forget who I was! What changed me!" Spectra bit her lip. "... To never forget what I had with you..."

Billy snorted. "Yeah, right. You've been dead for 154 years, Spec... I know you had other guys; you told me yourself... And now I'm one of them."

"No, you're not." she protested. "The only reason I came back here, to Salem, is to say I'm sorry."

"Why? You have it all now. A life, a career, freedom, a new boyfriend too, probably..." he muttered.

"Actually; I don't." Spectra declared. "I haven't dated other guys since then. Guilt still haunts me to this day and I just want to make it right..."

"Make what right?" Billy replied. "You leaving and not saying a word? Or for breaking my heart?"

"Both." she pulled out a letter from the folder. "This was the first letter you sent me..."

Billy shrugged. "And?"

Spectra shook her head. "Don't you get it? I want you to realize how sorry I am. How sorry I was. I want you to know that..."

"That what?"

The two of them shared a glance; one that only lasted a second, but it felt like a century.

"Never mind." Spectra growled, shoving the letter back in the folder. "I'm going to spend my vacation with my friends. Not you, like I had hoped. But when I get back to my loft in New Volt, just to let you know, I'm burning all of these. I thought you would've still cared about me..."

"Good riddance." Billy snapped.

"... I never knew what I saw in you, Billy Phaidin... I must've been hypnotized..."

"It was high school love, Spectra, it never lasts..."

"... Some of it does."

She turned around and walked away; as tears of ectoplasm rolled down her cheeks. She meant to say good-bye, and to forgive and forget, but it wasn't even possible...

... She should've known... Those memories were nothing now...

Nothing. At. All.

* * *

_WHAT IS IT WITH ME, CHEESE AND SADNESS?! ...Graaaaaaah..._

_Anywho, sorry for going MIA on the updates for two days straight; that is soooo not me; horrible block... But OMFG, 31 reviews?! :') I've never had this much love! XD This is my most successful story yet! You guys rock; y'all keep me going!  
_

_... Now let us celebrate! With Nutella and happy dancing! X3  
_


	23. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

_"Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up till now  
Its the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls the lonely heart calls  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later, the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a woman who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls..." -Glee Cast, I Wanna Dance With Somebody (originally by Whitney Houston)_

* * *

She didn't have the slightest chance of how to dance... It wasn't taught, or even mentioned, in her village... She, however, had noticed the popular moves on television, or on FrightTube in those music videos her friends obsessed over...

Abbey just wasn't coordinated like that...

And with the school play before Winter Break... well, apparently not auditioning meant you were stuck with a role you didn't want... Because Abbey was a dancer. One of the main ones, actually... And as she looked throughout the dance studio; her nerves had immidietly died.

How could she do this? Every other ghoul knew what to do; Abbey, however, might've well been reading Spanish, because when she was given the instructions for her dance number; the words on the page confused her.

"Not understanding. Why must be in stupid play?" she spat as she turned to Lagoona; who was trying to find her assigned outfit.

"It's kind of like a school thing." Lagoona replied. "We're gonna get a grade for this."

Abbey groaned. "Am going to fail then."

"Aw, chin up!" Lagoona placed a comforting hand on Abbey's shoulder. "So what you're not the best dancer? You'll try your hardest!"

"Check it!" Clawdeen held up a flashy purple and gold dress. "Here!" She tossed two other dresses to Lagoona and Abbey. "Found yours."

"Hey, is green my color?" Draculaura interrupted. "I think Venus got my dress by mistake."

"Mistake?" Venus muttered; her eyebrows knit as she walked over in a black and pink checkered dress that was way too small on her. "You gave me your dress. End of story."

"Oh..." the vamp bit her lip; her pearly white fangs clearly showing. "... Yeah..."

Nearby, Rochelle, who was supposed to be practicing her singing, burst out into hysterical laughter as she pointed to her friend. "Fabulous look, _mon ami!_"

"Shut up!" Venus clamped her hands over her ears to silence Rochelle's laughter as she glared to Draculaura. "Just get me my dress."

As Draculaura ran off to find Venus's real dress, Operetta appeared in the dance studio. "Two minutes 'til rehearsal!"

"Am going to look as stupid as yak with wig." Abbey muttered.

"None of us are gonna get our moves right on the first try." Lagoona assured. "So you won't be the only one looking like a total idiot."

Abbey narrowed her eyes. "Ghoulia have better moves. And she not dancing."

Lagoona was lost for words. "Well... don't worry." she smiled as she ran off to change, leaving Abbey all alone.

She sighed as she held up her white and blue snowflake adorned dress. Did she really have to do this? Or could she just skip out?

... No. Lagoona said this was a school thing, so...

"Hey." a familiar voice said.

Abbey looked up to see none other than Heath Burns in the doorway. She rolled her eyes.

"What you wanting? This girls room."

"Is it?" Heath smirked. "Didn't notice."

"Zombie must have eaten brain." Abbey replied as she let out a chuckle.

Heath rolled his eyes. "Very funny. I'm just here to see if you're all ready..."

"Am not going to dance." Abbey decided; sitting in a nearby makeup stool. "Tell phantom girl to get me out of stupid show. Would rather fail than look like idiot."

"Why; because you don't like being on stage?"

Abbey's eyes shifted to Heath; who was now leaning up against the dress rack. "No... is not that. Abbey thinks show is stupid."

"... A lot of us think it's dumb; but we're still doing it..." he responded.

"... Abbey not..." she bit her lip. "Talented."

It took Heath a minute to figure it out, but it came to him eventually. "So? Clawd's got two left feet. So they made him the guy who's working the lights."

"Right. Abbey was assigned dancer."

"... Geez. That must suck."

Abbey sighed and stared back at her reflection in the mirror. "So, Abbey will not be in show..."

"... You know that's what rehearsals are for, right?" Heath muttered.

"Been trying to dance before stupid show. Never success."

"... Oh."

A moment of silence. "Now go. Tell phantom girl she have to find new dancer." Abbey muttered as she tossed her dress back on the rack and stormed out of the room.

"... I could teach you, you know..." Heath muttered as she walked by. Abbey froze.

"You...? Dance...?" she clamped a hand over her mouth; trying not to laugh. "And baby yaks fly."

"... I mean it." Heath said, looking down at the floor. "I know all the moves. I'm a backup dancer, like you."

Abbey's eyebrows knit. "Why bother? Abbey never learn."

The music on stage started up; it's loud pulsating rhythm heard throughout the whole auditorium.

"Come on." Heath urged. "You can't be that bad."

Abbey hesitated. "... No..."

"... Look." Heath pointed over to the stage where Rochelle and Robecca (who was going rocket boot free at the time) had just fallen off the makeshift balcony while dancing. "You can't be that horrible."

"What's wrong with y'all? Now we gotta fix that goddarn stage!" Operetta shrieked.

Abbey held back a giggle. "... Fine..." she knew Heath wouldn't stop if she didn't give in sooner or later.

The music started up again and Heath took Abbey's frozen hand, pulling her close; as the other male dancers on the stage did with their female partners.

"Now just step back." Heath whispered. She did so. "Good." He twirled her once; which ended in a failure. Abbey's high heel gave out on her and she collapsed on the floor; back-first.

"See?"

"... Take off the heels." Heath suggested.

"Need them for show." Abbey muttered. "If not practice now with them; will be worse later."

"Now just let me show you what to do..." Heath murmured as he helped Abbey back on her feet.

"Do not know if trusting you is right." she snorted.

Heath narrowed his eyes. "Trust me. For once, I know what I'm doing..."

Thinking up a witty comeback, Abbey fell flat as Heath began to twirl her once more; this time it ended well; she didn't fall. After the twirl, Heath instructed her to spin.

"... Like in circle? Why? Is pointless..."

"It's part of the routine. All the girls are supposed to do it."

Abbey shook her head. "Not only dancing impossible; is stupid." Letting out a deep sigh; she did as she was told; spinning in a circle, much like a figure skater; her long white hair cascading behind her like a flag.

"Nice..." Heath smiled as he gripped her hand to keep her steady. "... We can work on that... Now let's try both moves? Together?"

"Suppose so..." Abbey muttered, as she and Heath repeated the two moves from before; with perfection.

"See? You're not that bad at dancing..." he grinned.

Abbey shrugged. "Is nothing compared to whole show."

"... Don't worry. If you want, I can teach you the rest. Later." Heath smiled sheepishly. "But right now, they kind of need me..."

"Heath! Now where is that boy?" Operetta bellowed. (She was really taking her role of director much too seriously...)

Abbey laughed. "You have main part." she remembered. "You are best friend of lead."

Heath blushed. "Yeah..." he let go of Abbey's hand; not caring about the slight numbness. "Drama's actually kind of fun..."

"... Some time." Abbey agreed as she watched Heath run on stage. She smiled. For the first time in sixteen years, she had actually executed a dance move. Simple, but still. It was dancing either way...

And no one else had ever taught her like that...

* * *

_Yes, yes, cheesiness; but see? There was a reason for my delay. LONGEST. PROMPT. EVER. XD_

_Now, please! :D REVIEW! *throws confetti*  
_


	24. Tiny Little Bows

_"Cupid, draw back your bow  
New York  
Tell me how you feel about it  
We just met, yeah  
We just met  
L.A.  
Ask me for the truth about it  
We just met  
And I wish we could be holding hands  
I wish we could be holding hands  
How do you think it goes?  
With those tiny little bows?  
You're the one that I want  
You're the one that I know  
And everywhere you are  
Is a place I wanna go  
Dancing really high  
Dancing really slo__w..." -Carly Rae Jepsen, Tiny Little Bows_

* * *

"... You can't what now?" Valentine exclaimed; shooting a look to his girlfriend.

Cupid rolled her baby blue eyes. "It's no big deal. I wasn't born into the family anyway, so it's not like I was supposed to know how to..."

"But you were raised all your life around them."

"So?"

Valentine snorted. "So what I'm saying is; you should be able to shoot an arrow..."

"Nope." Cupid shook her head. "I don't have to know how to do anything... And besides, my arrows are in words."

"Come now, Chariclo, don't lie... Tell me you've shot one accurate bow." Valentine urged.

"... Only one is right." Cupid sighed. "Landed in disaster."

"Oh, did it now?"

"Yup... First was what looked like a match made in heaven, then... the girl broke the spell. Fell in love with another. Had my bow and arrow taken away from me for six months."

"... You mean Cleo and Clawd?" Valentine inquired. He hadn't been at Monster High for long, but news was easy to come by.

"Yes..." Cupid muttered. "Her falling in love with Deuce wasn't supposed to happen..."

"... So what was your punishment for the incident about me and Draculaura?"

Cupid narrowed her eyes. "I'm still not forgiving you for that... Messing with true love is wrong..."

"Fine..." Valentine let out a deep sigh.

"But if you have to know; I had all my powers taken away for that one... Luckily, I got them back a few weeks ago..."

"So, you have that bow and arrow?"

"Yes. And it's staying in that case. Forever." Cupid hissed.

"Oh-no, it's not..." Valentine smirked; getting up off the couch and running over to the case, near Cupid's radio equipment.

"No!" she shrieked, running after him, making an attempt to tackle him down... Fail. She tripped over her own two feet and in a split second; the shattering of glass was heard. "... The key was right there!"

"Meh..." Valentine shrugged; taking out the bow and several arrows. "Care to train?"

"Nope!" Cupid protested.

"Come on..." Valentine tossed the bow in the air and caught it without a problem. "Can't be that hard..." he gripped an arrow and shot it out the window with pure perfection.

"You idiot!" Cupid shrieked, running over to the window; where outside, she saw a kitten fall in love with a rock. "... Give me that." she marched over to her boyfriend and snatched the equipment from his clutches. "Someone who doesn't have the powers of the Cupid family using a bow and arrow like this could make a serious mistake!"

"Oh, what's so wrong about it?" Valentine muttered.

"You made a kitten fall in love with a rock." Cupid muttered; her blue eyes narrowed.

"... Oh..."

"Oh." Cupid said, mockingly before letting out a deep sigh. "I can't use this." she held up the bow and arrows. "You did a better job than I ever did... Even if you did mess with love, _again_."

Valentine bit her lip nervously. "Sorry..."

Cupid shook her head and held up one of the arrows to her eyes; inspecting it carefully. "I understand everything about the archery of love, how it works, but..." she sighed again. "I can't shoot an arrow without messing up..."

"Let me change that..." Valentine grabbed her fragile hands and wrapped one of them around her bow and positioned her arm to hold it up.

"No..." Cupid flinched. "I shouldn't. I could make a mistake..."

"Trust me..." Valentine smirked.

"No, Val, I'm serious, I..." Cupid couldn't even finish her sentence before her boyfriend has positioned her hands into the proper bow-and-arrow shooting hold. "You're insane! I'm not going to shoot!"

"Aim for that there tree..." Valentine pointed out the open window. "No harm there, right?"

"I'm not doing it." Cupid muttered. "I might hit a passer-by and..."

She stopped mid-sentence as Valentine growled with frustration and grabbed her arm; pulling it back and letting go; thus the sudden impulse being too much for her and Cupid accidently let go of the arrow and it flew out the window; instead of hitting the tree; it hit Slow-Moe, who happened to be walking by and he fell in love with the tree...

Cupid glared at her boyfriend. "I'm telling my father on you for that one." she growled.

Valentine sighed as he pulled her close. "Fine... as long as he doesn't take me from you..."

Cupid smiled. "You may be a rascal, Val, but he wouldn't do that..."

"I figured." Valentine grinned; before looking up and out the window; where Slow-Moe was now cuddling with the tree. "So... got any idea on how to break that spell?"

* * *

_Hahaha, yeah, I wanted to make a comedic one for once :3 So yeah, fluff galore! ...__And I'm sorry for these delayed updates; school's a real pain, y'know? *le sigh* Hope y'all liked! :D  
_


	25. Moments

_"Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded  
Don't wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you  
My judgment's clouded  
Like tonight's sky  
Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face  
If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time  
You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me toda__y..." -One Direction, Moments_

* * *

"Spectra!" Billy had finally found his girlfriend, in the Mad Science lab, all alone... with a test tube of _something_, pressed to her lips...

It was too late. She was caught...

"What are you doing?!" Billy ran over to Spectra, whose face had gone paler then usual.

She removed the test tube from her lips. "I... I don't belong, Billy... I've got to go back. To the way I was... Over 150 years of pure hell. No purpose to unlife... I want to live..."

"... Spectra, what's been up with you lately?" Billy had known Spectra was getting depressed lately...

... She had practically gone full-on Goth; switching from purple to all black. Fine. No big deal there.

... She had turned totally anti-social. Again, no big deal. She was never really popular or anything to begin with.

... She got an attitude change. Everything about her was negative. It sort of just... radiated off of her...

... But... things got real serious when... she quit The Ghostly Gossip... Spectra loved gossip more than anything, but... when she deleted it...

"Nothing's up with me." Spectra lied through her teeth. "I just want to be normal."

"Normal?" Billy exclaimed. "What do you mean, _normal_?!"

"Normal, meaning the way I was before I died! Before I became nothing! ... You wouldn't understand..."

"So?"

"So you wouldn't know what I've been through." Spectra gripped the test tube tightly. "I'm going back to being a normie... It'll make me happy again..."

"No!" Billy reached out to stop her; but it was too late. Spectra had already drank half the tube by the time his hand flew up to knock it out of her grasp. It flew right through her transparent hand and onto the floor; shattering into a million pieces.

"What is wrong with you?" Spectra shrieked. "I had to drink all of it! Or it wouldn't even work! Do you know how hard it was for me to find that potion and..." her rant was cut off by Billy's lips smashing onto her own. She pushed against his chest and tried to force him off, but it was useless...

As he broke away from her; his grey eyes stared deep into her light blue ones.

"Spectra, tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

Ectoplasmic tears flooded her eyes. "... It's... it's so hard to say..." Spectra choked. "I just... I want everything to be normal..."

"This is your new normal." Billy whispered; stroking her cheek lightly. "And what's so wrong about it?"

"I..." she bit her lip. "I don't know... It's just... some... depression. I've had throughout almost all of my death; it... it's just gotten worse, is all..."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid you'd think that I was some... messed up, kind of ghoul..."

"Spectra..." Billy sighed before giving his girlfriend another kiss; this one more passionate than the last. This one was memorable; more than their first. It was more meaningful...

"Stop trying to make it better..." Spectra muttered; tears streaming down her cheeks as she pushed away. "It's not going to work..."

"Listen to me." Billy replied; grabbing her wrist... That was something special... They were both transparent... So they could actually hold onto to one another... "You're just having some trouble..."

"I've been like this for over a hundred and fifty years, Billy... Nothing will help..."

"... I might."

"You won't do anything." Spectra growled; freeing herself of his grasp.

"Can't I at least try?" Billy inquired; giving her a pleading look. "Please? ... I can't leave you like this."

"Why not? I'm happier than I've ever been."

"That's a lie and you know it. Weren't you happier before? When you hung out with your friends? When you were your regular self? When you used to be starved for gossip?" Billy's throat felt dry and he hesitated. "... When... you know... when you fell in love with me?"

"... I'm still in love with you, Billy. I never changed, in that way."

"Really? Because it seems like it..."

Spectra let out an exasperated sigh. "See? This is why I didn't tell you about this! _Any_ of this! ...You'd think I was playing an act the entire time..."

"Well, how do I know what's real? Now that I've seen the different side of you?" Billy snapped.

"_There is no different side!_" Spectra shrieked.

... Silence now echoed practically throughout the whole school...

"Years ago, this was me. I wasn't the popular ghoul. When I came here, I did change; but only to fit in."

"Spec... I had..."

"You had no idea." Spectra muttered. "And I never expected you to."

Billy bit his lip nervously. "Listen, I..."

"No... Just..." she backed away from him. "Stop. Don't try to make it better. If you truly love me, then you can accept not the different Spectra, the one you fell in love with, but the Spectra who is... this..."

The bell rang; alerting students that the school day was over.

"I'll be going now." Spectra choked. "... Bye..."

And with that, she flew out the classroom; leaving Billy behind... with a broken heart...

* * *

_AGAIN, sad fic. XD I am so sorry for making you all cry like the baby yak. XD __... And yes, I made Spectra depressed. Got a problem? *puts on sunglasses* Deal with it.  
_


	26. White Horse

_"Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around  
Baby, I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know..." -Taylor Swift, White Horse  
_

* * *

"... Can you forgive me? Please, I swear Brocko and I, we're nothing... Just friends..." Toralei pleaded.

Clawdeen bit her lip and held her cell phone tightly. "I..."

"Please..."

"Toralei... "

"He kissed me." Toralei blurted. "I swear. He's just... He's secretly into me. But we've gotten over it and..."

"... That's your excuse?" Clawdeen growled. "Because it looked like you were enjoying that kiss..."

"I wasn't."

"... I thought you promised me you would stop lying."

"I did." Toralei murmured. "...Come on, Deenie..."

"Don't try to sweet-talk to me..." Clawdeen muttered; tears forming in her golden eyes.

"I'm not. I'm being true. I swear."

Silence.

"... Can I have another chance?"

Clawdeen hesitated. "... I guess..." This was one of many chances she had given Toralei, but...

"I love you."

"... I... I love you too." As Toralei hung up, Clawdeen didn't. She just stared at the bright screen of her phone; with the picture of the werecat there, giving that famous smirk; with a familiar twinkle in her eye.

"You're such an idiot."

"Howleen!" Clawdeen shrieked, throwing a pillow at her little sister. "Haven't you heard of _privacy_?"

Howleen ducked and dodged the pillow. "Yeah, and haven't _you_ heard of cheating? That's what Toralei is doing to you with Brocko. I can't believe you're falling for it."

"She..." Clawdeen swallowed her tears. "She's not cheating on me... She loves me too much to do that..."

"You're with a lying cheat."

"I am not."

"You are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not!" Clawdeen barked, throwing another pillow at her sister. "Now get out! Before I show you what fierce _really_ is!"

"Fine, fine!" Howleen muttered, exiting the bedroom. "But I'll be the one telling you I told you so!"

Clawdeen's phone beeped and she looked at the screen. An alert from The Ghostly Gossip.

_"Hello, my faithful readers!"_ the recording of Spectra's voice beamed. _"I'm on the go and I've got a news alert! Has Toralei Stripe moved on? Or... is it something else?" _A picture then flashed on the screen; one that... that broke Clawdeen's heart...

A picture of Toralei and Brocko. In the park. Kissing. Then a clip played. Toralei. Getting off the phone. Leaning over to Brocko. Saying something to him... And then... lip-lock...

"... You lying cheat." Clawdeen hissed at the video on her phone.

Why was she such a fool? Why couldn't she have seen it before? Why couldn't she...? Her thoughts were blocked as tears began to return; they ran down her cheeks like waterfalls...

Toralei wouldn't have ever changed... Why did Clawdeen ever believe that she could?

... But it didn't matter... But when Toralei called her again, to beg for forgiveness... Clawdeen would not give in...

...Her heart had been broken one too many times...

* * *

_Saaaad sad sadness! __Now, have a happy Friday everybody! :D_

_ PARTY HARD! *dances Gangnam Style*  
_


	27. I'd Lie

_"He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white_  
_ Never let nobody see him cry_  
_ I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_  
_I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_ He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_ His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_ And if you asked me if I love him,_  
_I'd lie_  
_He stands there, then walks away_  
_ My god, if I could only say_  
_ I'm holding every breath for you_  
_ He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_  
_ I think he can see through everything_  
_ But my heart_  
_ First thought when I wake up is_  
_ My god, he's beautiful_  
_ So I put on my make up_  
_ And pray for a miracl__e..." -Taylor Swift, I'd Lie_

* * *

Venus threw her head back, laughing. "You're killing me." she muttered. "There is no way you did that."

"But I did!" Robecca chuckled. "I swear."

"You pranked the Headmistress? You're serious?"

"Ah, ah, ah..._ I _didn't. Operetta did. I just helped."

Venus gave Robecca a light shove. "Same thing."

"What can I say?" Robecca smirked. "I'm a rebel."

"You're too cute to be a rebel." Venus replied, ruffling her friend's hair.

"Cute? How so?" Robecca inquired.

"Just being you. With your old-fashioned ways and you being a scaredevil, but you're still incredibly sweet." Venus chuckled.

"You find that cute?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't?"

Robecca felt her copper cheeks heat up and she let out a giggle. "Well, it's part of who I am."

"See? Even your laugh is cute." Venus remarked playfully.

"Kiss-up."

"Am not."

"You are so!" Robecca exclaimed; a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she took a sip of her tea.

"... Isn't that stereotypical for Brits to like tea?" Venus questioned.

"Oh, not that again!" Robecca laughed. "Seriously now?"

"It's just a question!"

"I like it, alright?"

The two ghouls burst into laughter.

"Fine, fine..." Venus said; trying to catch her breath. "But honestly, it's just a..."

"Hey, babe..." a voice said, wrapping an arm around Venus. "Where have you been?"

"... Hey, Holt..." she muttered.

"Hi Holt." Robecca said, giving a light wave.

Giving her a nod, Holt grabbed Venus's hand and helped her up to her feet. "So, you ready to ditch this?"

"I... well..." Venus hesitated.

"Oh, go on." Robecca grinned. "I've got some studying to do anyway."

Venus turned to her friend. "You're sure?"

"Of course. Biteology tests won't ace themselves."

"Alriiiight!" Holt exclaimed; instantly disrupting the quiet of the library. "Let's go!"

And with that, he yanked Venus away and they left; leaving Robecca all alone, in the now empty library; with nothing but her textbooks as companions...

Oh, what she wouldn't give to be in Holt's place, with Venus, in... _that way_...

However, Robecca wasn't even sure, in a world of monsters, that she would be accepted for who she was...

... A story of lies would just have to suffice... Because her real feelings... could never be told...

* * *

_Alright, not really sad, sooo :P Yes. I'M SORRY FOR THIS SUPER LATE UPDATE._

_School is a female dog (if ya know what I mean) and I HATE IT DX Ugh. Being in 7th grade sucks. SO MUCH WORK...  
_

_Anywho, plz review! :3 *waves*  
_


	28. Invisible

_"She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me  
I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible  
There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light; no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could b__e..." -Taylor Swift, Invisible_

* * *

"I can see you, y'know." Spectra laughed.

"You're impossible to prank." Billy replied, suddenly appearing beside the ghostly ghoul.

"No, it's just a ghost's ability to see fellow transparent monsters... And, really?" Spectra snatched the can from him. "Can of snakes?"

"I was broke."

"Pathetic if you ask me." She twisted open the lid and aimed for Billy; laughing out loud as he became covered in the stuffed reptiles.

Billy chuckled. "Nice one, Spec..."

Spectra gave a small smile. "You had it coming." she murmured.

"Do that again, and I'll call The Ghostbusters." he threatened.

Spectra's light blue eyes widened for only a moment, before she slapped Billy on the arm lightly. "I hate you."

"I can't believe you're scared of that!" Billy said in between laughs.

"The movie was creepy to someone like myself." Spectra whispered; her undead cheeks heating up.

"Oh, yeah, two normies running around with vacuums..."

Spectra rolled her eyes and gave Billy a shove. "You goof."

"It's why you love me!" he chuckled. She froze, before letting out a nervous laugh.

"... Of course."

"Something..." Billy stopped mid-sentence to gaze at the ghoul walking by; Miss Popularity, Frankie Stein.

Spectra held back the resist to roll her eyes. For the longest time, Billy had been into Frankie, and little did he know... Spectra felt that way. About him...

"Oh, hey, Spectra!" Frankie gave a wave to Spectra and kept walking.

"Why didn't she say hi to me?" Billy muttered.

Spectra let out a deep sigh. "You disappeared when she walked by. Again."

"Aw, man..." the invisible boy scowled; soon appearing yet again. "Think she'll ever notice me?"

"... Of... of course she will." Spectra managed; giving a fake smile. "It takes time."

Billy gave a smirk. "Yeah. I've realized that."

The bell rang and the ghost girl gave him a grin. "I've got to get to reporting!" she beamed.

"Have fun." Billy smiled.

"... Thanks." Spectra breathed, vanishing through her locker. And, now, as she floated throughout the school, invisible, reporting stories such as _"Rochelle Goyle; making a move on Deuce Gorgon AGAIN?", "Venus McFlytrap and Robecca Steam; more than best friends?", "Operetta not only dating DJ Holt Hyde; but also his alter ego, Jackson Jekyll? Talk about double trouble!", _her thoughts weren't on the breaking news...

They were all about Billy... His light grey eyes, his messy black hair, his laid-back and goofy personality, his flawlessness...

Spectra knew this feeling...

It was the feeling she had before she died...

And she knew it wouldn't end the same way, but...

... As long as Billy kept crushing on Frankie, Spectra would remain as nothing but... invisible...

* * *

_Squeep :P S'up? Y'all liked this?_

_*deep breath* I'VE GOT BREAKING NEWS FOR ALL OF Y'ALL. "Ghouls Rule" HAS BEEN LEAKED ONTO THE INTERNET. THE FULL THING. I WATCHED IT ONLY ABOUT AN HOUR AGO AND OMFG I LOVED IT._

_If you want the link to the movie, review and I'll Private Message you the link. (I can't Copy and Paste it. Sorry, dudes. FF is a pain that way.)  
_

_KTHXBAAAAAI! X3  
_


	29. Die Young

_"I hear your heart, beat, to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Young hearts, out our minds  
Runnin like we outta time  
Wild childs, lookin' good  
Livin' hard, just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up, you know  
That magic that we got nobody can touch, for sure  
Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die  
I hear your heart, beat, to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die youn__g..." -Ke$ha, Die Young_

* * *

"You're too innocent..." she whispered harshly.

"I am not."

Operetta let out a laugh. "Sugar, ya ain't really the type 't be here..."

"I presume you are, then?" Robecca defended.

"In fact, yup." the Southern beauty smirked. "I am..." she chuckled. "Honey, this is a bit wild for ya, ain't it?"

Right now, the catacombs was ablaze in an extravagant party. Music blasting and who knows what was going on... The two ghouls were just standing on the sidelines; enjoying each other's company...

"This isn't wild." Robecca growled. "I can handle a party, for Pete's sake!"

"Something like this don't ever end well..." Operetta murmured. "I'm just worried 'bout ya..."

"Well." the robotic ghoul declared. "You worry too much."

"... Can't say I don't."

"Come on now." Robecca pleaded. "I was invited to this party. I'm going to have some fun... What about yourself?"

"You bet yer rocket boots I am!" Operetta exclaimed; with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Well, then..." the robotic ghoul laced her metallic fingers in between the female phantom's actual living ones... "Have fun with me?"

Operetta resisted the urge to blush. "Fine, darlin'. Ya got me."

"... What are you so afraid of? We're not the only same-sex relationship in Monster High..."

"I know, sugar, I know, it's just..." Robecca placed a kiss on Operetta's cheek. "Oh, you little sap!"

Robecca giggled. "I know. But you find it adorable, don't you?"

"... So much." Operetta winked.

"Let's go then..." the robotic ghoul pulled her secret girlfriend out onto the dancefloor. "There's no one else I'd rather spend the night with..."

"Oh, now ya really layin' it on thick..."

"You know it's just..." Robecca bit her lip and gave a small smile. "Who I am."

Operetta grinned and stood up on her tip-toes; placing a soft kiss on the robotic ghoul's cold, metal lips. "I know it." she whispered.

The blasting music ranted on about partying, staying up all night, never wanting to grow up and living only once so "give it all you got", but, however, these two ghouls, with their secret relationship, just wanted to savor the moment...

* * *

_Say it with me? CHEEEEEEEEEESE! (Note: Go back a chapter if you haven't read the announcement in the previous A/N)_

_... But, yes, I just wrote for RobeccaxOperetta... The weirdest ship I will ever ship; but for some strange reason, I just see it working out perfectly.  
_

_:P Now... um... baaai... *waves*  
_


	30. Fallin' For You

_A/N: "Ghouls Rule" spoilers up ahead! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SPECIAL, DO NOT READ THIS FIC... Unless, however, you're like me and you love spoilers :3 This takes place right after the special.  
_

* * *

_"I don't know but...  
I think I may be  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I...  
Know you better  
I am trying...  
Not to tell you...  
But I want to..  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding...  
What I'm feeling...  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my.. time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my... life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you...  
I'm falling for you..." -Colbie Caillat, Fallin' For You_

* * *

Lilith managed a half-smile. "Thank you, very much... Chloe?"

"Cleo."

"Right."

Cleo grinned at the blonde normie before her. "It's fine... I can _always_ trust someone with an amazing sense of fashion!"

Lilith shook her head playfully. "I... I guess I should go now?"

"Why?"

"... After all I've done, I nearly got one of you monsters killed. _I'm_ the true monster."

"I was a part of it." Cleo declared. "So it was my fault as well."

"Still. I framed him." Lilith argued. "Plus, in addition to what my uncle did..." she let out a deep sigh. "He raised me that way... I can't be around all of you..."

Cleo played with a blue highlight of her hair. "If you promise not to bother us, it's fine."

"It's not that. It's something more."

"... Hmm?"

"... It's none of your concern." Lilith muttered, toying with a loose thread on her leopard-print top.

"Alright." Cleo shrugged. "But... really, do you have to leave _now_?"

Lilith looked around at her surroundings. Both monsters and normies, getting along like they had known each other for years. Mingling. Dancing. Even, flirting. If she was still the way she was, hellbent on the ways her uncle had taught her, she would do all she could in her power to stop these monsters; throw them in jail, or even possibly kill one. Hang a werewolf pelt on her bedroom wall, like she was taught to do, when she was only five years old...

"... Yes." she breathed. "But, I must say, could you give me a fashion tip or two sometime?"

Cleo smirked. "Of course... You need a little more gold in your wardrobe anyway. You could really pull it off."

Lilith smiled. An actual smile. Not the smug one she often threw at people when she knew she got her way... This was a bonafide smile. One that expressed pure happiness...

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Cleo replied.

Lilith gave the monster a smile before walking off; heading out of the catacombs... But... should someone like Cleo really be called a monster? Lilith had just realized this, after meeting someone so... so...

... She didn't know how to say it. Cleo was a girl that was so different yet so alike from Lilith in so many ways. And... she wasn't sure what to say. Feel. Do.

... The Egyptian Princess put her in a trance...

And 'the old days' were now nothing but nightmares to Lilith; for she had found a new meaning. To everything. Cleo had turned her mind around about everything...

* * *

_Again, another WEIRD ship I like! CleoxLilith. However, I see it as one-sided :P ... This was utterly pointless, so... I'm random, but y'all love me, right? XD_

_By the way, I just want to give a shoutout to you. And you. And you. And you. And... OH, Y'ALL KNOW WHO YOU ARE! XD I love you guys! :') THIS STORY WOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN TO 30 CHAPTERS WITHOUT YOU ALL. *hugs* MY MOST SUCCESSFUL STORY YET! Thank you, everyone! :3  
_


	31. I Should've Kissed You

_A/N: Note, this fic has no connection to Chapter 20, "More Than A Memory"... :) JSYK._

* * *

_"I keep playin' it inside my head  
All that you said to me  
I lie awake just to convince myself  
This wasn't just a dream  
'Cause you were right here  
And I should've taken the chance  
But I got so scared  
And I lost the moment again  
It's all that I can think about, oh  
You're all that I can think about  
Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
Just tell me, am I out of time?  
Is your heart breaking?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away  
When, when I should've kissed you..." -One Direction, I Should've Kissed You_

* * *

He remembers her like it was yesterday... Her enchanting rose pink eyes, adorable smile, porcelain skin, hypnotizing accent, silky pink and blue dyed (though originally jet black) hair, the way she said his name... Garrott missed Rochelle. So much.

She had gone to America without a word. Garrott's heart was broke and all that he got was a phone call... Her words were simple and concise... He still had her message saved on his cell...

"Garrott, _mon amour..._ As of now, you must be wondering where I am and to let you know... I am on a plane. To America. I am so sorry for not a proper goodbye. I will be attending a new school, Monster High, and you should have no worries. I shall be safe and will never forget you..._ Je t'aime..._"

The night before she left...

Garrott hated that memory... He wished it would just shrivel up and die... That night they both had an argument...

They were both at their favorite cathedral, marveling over the sights of Scaris and just enjoying each other's company, when Rochelle had brought up going to America, how amazing it would be, and that she could move on from her boring Scarisan life...

Garrott, however, took this out of hand and accused her of believing that Rochelle was tired of _him_. And the look in her eyes he saw, after his comment, it broke his heart...

Her words; he could recite this as if he had heard it a million times...

"_Je ne peux pas vous __croire_... You think I would go off to America, leave the country to get away from _you_? Garrott, if you think I do not love you..." He could remember her tears... "Then perhaps you should think again... My unlife was duller than grey before I met you... Ah, but alas, if you do not feel the same way..."

Garrott could remember his defense; telling Rochelle everything that he loved about her. She didn't believe it. She thought that he was lying...

And with that, he could remember her storming off; the memory of her stone platforms _click-clack_ing against marble, echoing in his mind everytime he passed by that cathedral...

... Every memory of her; he hated...

He wished that the fight never, ever, started...

And to think. Rochelle had left to America. Without a proper goodbye...

And what Garrott wouldn't give for one last kiss with her...

* * *

_Yay for the sad fics XD Yes, yes, I made y'all cry like the baby yaks and I'm sorry this was short XD But I didn't know how else to finish it :P_

_Now, baaai! :D *waves*  
_


	32. Bleeding Love

_A/N: Flashback fic. 200 years ago :P Enjoy._

* * *

_"Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen  
But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_.._." -Leona Lewis, Bleeding Love (dance remix)_

* * *

"... It's dangerous for me to turn you." she muttered, in her thick Transylvania accent. "I could accidentally kill you. I couldn't live with myself if I did so."

"And you aren't willing to take the chance? You're not brave enough?" he murmured, leaning in close to her.

Gory hissed. "This is not a matter of bravery. It's love."

Bram shrugged. "If you love me, won't you turn me?"

"No."

"... I'm going to die either way. If you accidentally kill me or in eighty years, without you by my side..."

Gory pushed him away. "I'd rather have you die of a natural cause than be tortured with guilt."

Bram smirked. "Won't you be tortured either way? That you left or that you killed me?"

Silence; nothing but the breeze blowing through the autumn leaves and the coyotes in the background, howling their lungs out.

"Damn you." she growled, baring her fangs at him.

Bram laughed. "Please, Corinna..."

"Don't call me that." Gory growled. "I was Cory back then. But now, I've changed. To fit in with the monster crowd. And you know it."

He shook his head. "Fine."

She wrinkled her nose. She smelt something. A deer... Better than nothing.

"... This is the monster you'll become..." she growled, gripping a low tree branch and lifting herself up; scanning the area. Gory was swift and quick as she jumped to the next tree limb and then... down... Launching herself onto the deer; giving the animal no escape. Grabbing it's neck, she bent over and clamped her mouth over the area; indulging herself with the sweet taste of animal blood...

Bram watched her; her eyes red with hunger and her expression fearful to someone who hadn't seen a vampire before... But... he loved her... And all he wanted to do was join her...

Finally, as Gory finished off the animal, she lifted herself off the dead animal and wiped the excess blood from her chin. "See?" she whimpered. "I hate being who I am. I don't want you to have to be like this..."

She turned away from Bram; her ebony hair blowing in the wind with the leaves. For the first time in a long time, tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want you to be a _monster_..." she breathed.

Bram walked over to her, placing a warm, alive hand on her cold, undead shoulder. "Corinna, don't think for a minute I'd hate you for being who you are."

"I don't think that." Gory muttered, ignoring the fact that he used her given name. "I think that, once I turn you, if I happen to do it successfully, that you will regret it all..."

"I won't." Bram whispered in her ear. "Just... trust me..."

She turned to him; her red eyes meeting his baby blue ones... "Only if you do the same for myself..." she murmured.

"With life." he said; giving her that same smile she fell in love with.

Gory's breathing hitched and she leaned in even closer to Bram; near his neck, right where the arteries were... "You can change your mind..." she whispered. "You can back out..."

Bram chuckled. "Don't stall, darling..."

And with that, Gory pounced. Pulling him close; her fangs burying deep into his skin. His loud gasps hurt her inside... But this was what he wanted... What he had begged for, for so long... His blood tasted sweet; like candy... This was something Gory hadn't tasted in about fifty years... Normie blood... Oh, how amazing it was...

However, Bram's choking alerted that she was nearing the end point. Only a few more seconds... One extra gulp of blood and he would be gone. For good...

And with that final thought, she released herself from his neck; holding him steady.

"Bram, love... Talk to me... Say something..." Gory whispered, harshly.

In her arms; she watched his transformation... His tan skin, going paler than a sheet of paper; his blue eyes, turning red; his body temperature, going from warm to ice cold... And finally, after what seemed like a hundred years, he blinked; staring up at the girl of his dreams...

"You did it..." Bram smiled; his new fangs shining like pearls.

Gory smiled back; tears of joy in her eyes. Now, like they had both always dreamed, they could be together... For days, for months, for years, for centuries...

... Forever...

* * *

_NOT THE CHEESE AGAIN! *grabs my machete* WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, CHEESE?! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT!_


	33. Lego House

_"I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong, we can knock it down  
My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you  
And it's a dark and a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken, I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you get down  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now  
I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And color you in  
If things go right, we can frame it and put you on a wall  
And it's so hard to say it, but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours..." -Ed Sheeran, Lego House_

* * *

"I hate you!" she shrieked. "You never tell me anything! You don't know how tired I am!"

"Chariclo..."

"Oh, don't 'Chariclo' me! I'm sick of it! All of it!" Tears streamed down Cupid's face; ruining her flawless makeup. "I am _done_ with you, Val! Just... done!"

Valentine stammered. "Please... No..."

"Don't beg! Don't even try it! You know how much I hate it when you do that! I'm not going to fall for it!"

"I didn't mean to hypnotize her, I swear..."

"Like hell you didn't." Cupid muttered. Swear words rarely came from her mouth, but right now, she was furious. "I can't believe you."

"Oh, come now, you have to forgive me. Please. It really was nothing but an accident." Valentine pleaded.

"These 'accidents' happen too much, Val! You know I'm not buying it!"

Cupid tried to close the door in on him, but Valentine kept it open; using all of his strength to keep it open just a crack.

"Please. You've got to know the truth."

"I know the truth!" Cupid spat. "You don't love me, you don't even _want_ to bother finding true love! You won't find a ghoul in the world who loves you for you! All you do is hypnotize ghouls into _thinking_ they love you! ... If that's what makes you happy, fine. I have no idea why I even wasted time with you... I was an idiot to believe a guy like you could be changed. And I was an even bigger fool to believe that you loved me back. I realize, that perhaps your spell really _does_ work on monsters like myself..."

The words yanked at Valentine's undead heart strings. "Oh, Chariclo, please... That's not what it is, I swear to you..."

"It isn't?" Cupid inquired, swinging the door open; so their glances could meet. "Because that's what it looks like to me."

"It's not." Valentine let out a long, deep sigh. "Chariclo, you know I can't control my powers sometimes... I wouldn't go behind your back; ever."

Her expression melted for only a moment. "Forget it. I'm not going to go back. I'm not going to be your 'doll' again. I'm not going to be your opposite. I'm not going to be there to pick you up when you fall. I'm not going to be your ghoul anymore. So consider me gone."

Cupid's heart had been shattered. And with that, she slammed the door closed, turning her back against it and slowly sliding down to the floor; where she hugged her knees to her chest and began to cry... Why did Valentine do this to her? Why was he so cruel? She had always thought that she could change him; make him better than he used to be...

But that's what he was and what he would always be. The way he used to be; Valentine was unchangeable...

"Don't leave me." he murmured.

Cupid's glance immediately looked up; to see Val, sitting on the windowpane.

"Get out of my station." she growled, storming over to him; giving the vamp a good hard shove, however he held on tight to the side of the window.

"I'm not leaving you that easily." Valentine whispered, leaning in close to her.

Cupid bit her lip. Damn him. His pretty looks. His expertise seducing. His suave personality... Just... everything about him...

"Leave me alone." she hissed. "Go... Before I... I... Before I call the cops; because of a stalker."

Valentine laughed. "Come now, Chariclo..." his expression fell. "I messed up. I don't mean to hypnotize these girls on purpose. Please... you need to know that..."

"You know very well that you can't control your powers." Cupid sneered. "So why don't you wear your glasses, like you used to?"

She had him stumped; and they both knew it.

"I rest my case." Cupid muttered. "You've got ten seconds to leave."

Valentine shrugged. "Fine by me..." He didn't leave though; instead, he pulled his love close, having their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

It was strange, however, that Cupid didn't protest. She just... let it happen.

What the real surprise was that she kissed back.

... Was she really giving in? ... Apparently...

Cupid stood on her tip-toes, holding onto Valentine's shoulders tight; their lips moving in sync. It was all fine until Valentine began running his hands down her body...

This reminded why Cupid hated him in the first place and she immediately pulled away; giving Valentine a good, hard slap across the face.

"Quit trying to seduce me." she growled. "Now, go."

"... I'm sorry." Valentine murmured, hopping off the windowsill and walking away from the small radio station Cupid called home.

In his mind, he was such an idiot.

In Cupid's, he was nothing but a heartbreaker.

... Little did she know, letting go was the hardest thing she had ever done...

But handling someone Valentine had it's limits...

* * *

_SAD CUPITINE! DX *grabs Kleenex*_


	34. Glad You Came

_"The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me  
Turn the lights out now  
Now, I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time?  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us, so stay,  
Stay with me; I can make,  
Make you glad you came  
The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you cam__e..." -The Wanted, Glad You Came_

* * *

She didn't want to make a scene. She never did. She would the role she always did. And not just now, but all the time.

Spectra was on a gossip hunt, but right now; it was virtually impossible. Not a single story popped up. Check that, stories _did_ pop up; but she had already reported them.. And right now, at this school dance, she was alone... Dressed with the rest of her schoolmates to fit the theme; Spectra adjusted the black veil over her face that functioned as a mask.

She had gone as a Victorian Princess, from her time before she died; only in a more... 'dramatic' state...

What was her purpose now?

Every story had been updated, posted, whatever she could possibly do...

Letting out a deep sigh, Spectra slowly made her way through the crowd; no one even bothering to notice her... Until she bumped into somebody... How was that...? She was a ghost, how in the world could she even?

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" she muttered, looking up to meet the gaze of a boy who was dressed like a ninja; mask and all, only thing revealed was his light grey eyes.

"M'lady..." he chuckled, handing Spectra her crown accessory that had fallen off once the two had bumped into each other.

"Thank you." Spectra murmured, placing the crown back on her head. "... What exactly are you?"

"An invisible ninja, my dear maiden." the boy replied; obviously playing around with the meaning of her costume. He then disappeared; which actually surprised Spectra.

"... Hello...?" she started; only before, all of a sudden, her veil flew up.

"Nice costume." the boy reappeared; this time by her side.

Spectra brushed the veil back over her face before replying, "You do know what the point of a masquerade ball is, don't you?"

Laughing, the boy smirked. "Yeah, so? I'm just playing."

"Well..." Spectra let out a sigh. "Aren't you wasting your time here, with me?"

"... Never met a ghoul who's said that before."

"Oh, why? Are you the type of boy who has them all at your feet; doing your every request?"

The boy chuckled. "Try the exact opposite... They don't even talk to me." He disappeared yet again, then, suddenly appearing on Spectra's other side.

She couldn't help but smirk. "I wonder why." she replied, with dry sarcasm clearly in her voice.

"It's why they call me Invisi-Billy..." the boy smiled. "... And you are?"

Spectra's brow furrowed. "You don't know who I am?"

"Well, I didn't get that good a look at your face..."

"... You're serious?"

"As a heart-attack." Invisi-Billy replied.

Spectra giggled.

"Heart-attacks aren't funny."

"No..." she giggled again. "Never mind... I'm Spectra. Vondergeist. But I'm better known as The Ghostly Gossip...?"

"The Ghostly what?" Invisi-Billy questioned.

Spectra's expression nearly turned to stone. "... Are you new?" she murmured.

"Yes and no. I've been here for almost two whole semesters."

"... Oh." she muttered.

How strange. A student at Monster High who didn't know about her blog!

"Hey, listen... I've noticed you here, hanging around this dance; you seem like you came here alone. So did I. Wanna dance?" Invisi-Billy grinned.

Spectra blinked slowly. No boy had ever asked her to dance before... "I suppose." she replied; as a slow song began to play.

"Ok, monsters!" Holt screamed into the mic. "I'm gonna play a slow jam for all you lovers out there! Don't be shy; get a bit feisty with that monster who makes you craaaaaazy!"

Invisi-Billy reached out and grabbed Spectra's equally transparent hand; causing her to let out a light gasp... No one had ever been able to hold onto her or touch her...

"... Something wrong?"

"You're like me?" Spectra whispered.

Invisi-Billy smirked and pulled her close to him; yanking a bit of his mask down, to reveal the rest of his face. "I guess so."

"... You're breaking the rules of the masquerade ball."

"Like I care." he chuckled.

And as the chorus of the slow love song began, the two of them swiftly moved across the floor; their gazes meeting each other's and never leaving... When the final verse ended; an upbeat song started; so loud, it was probably capable of having someone to lose their hearing...

"... Should we ditch this?" Invisi-Billy yelled over the music.

Spectra didn't bother to open her voice; she just nodded as Invisi-Billy started to walk off and she followed, interested about this boy... He was mysterious, in a way...

Once they exited the gymnasium, the music was much lower outside and Invisi-Billy turned to face her. "I like you. You're different."

"... Different?"

"I can just tell. By looking at you. You're not a wanna-be popular ghoul or a 'popular' ghoul... If you get what I mean?"

Spectra nodded. "No, I understand..."

"... It was nice to see you... Princess." Invisi-Billy joked.

"Well, my knight in shining armor who turned out to be an invisible ninja..." Spectra giggled. "It was nice to see you as well."

"I gotta bail; but... will I see you around the school?"

"I'll try to make more appearances." she smiled.

Invisi-Billy smiled back and slowly, but surely, lifted her black veil. "... That's a face I won't forget."

Spectra blushed a light pink and leaned in close to him; inspecting his features carefully. Grey eyes, pale skin like her own, a charming smile with dimples and some loose bangs of midnight hair making an escape from his ninja getup.

"... I agree."

* * *

_SO MUCH CHEESE O.e _

_Anyone got a soft pretzel for all of this cheesy cheesiness? XD  
_


	35. The One That Got Away

_A/N: Another future fic; cuz I think they're fun to do every now and then :P Eight years after high school... Enjoy! :D (BTW, 'Destler' is a rumored last name of The Phantom. Out of all of them, I figured that one sounded best with 'Operetta' :P)  
_

* * *

_"Summer after high school; when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos  
Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you  
In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world  
In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other; we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on, whoa  
Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown; singing the blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse__..." -Katy Perry, The One That Got Away_

* * *

She became a FrightTube sensation with one video. Practically overnight, she had earned an entire fanbase and her name was everywhere...

Operetta Destler; the number one pop and country star in almost all of America; popular to both normies and monsters.

However, she didn't let fame get to her head. She kept a low profile and always stayed in touch with the old friends from high school who changed her... All except one... It was like he had dropped off the face of the Earth...

Jackson Jekyll. Holt Hyde. The same boy. Two different personalities. The guy of her dreams.

... And it was hard to believe it had been five years since he broke up with her... and four years since she became famous...

"Miss Destler!" her agent shrieked. "Where have you been? And what are you doing in public?"

"Oh, calm down now, sugar..." Operetta growled, whipping her sunglasses off and turning to the man who had made her who she was today. "You ain't the boss of me."

"But... the fans..."

"I can handle 'em!" she snapped, turning away. "Don't try and stop me!" And with that, she placed her sunglasses back on and walked off.

Right now, Operetta was in New Volt City; on her famous World Tour. Granted, she had to lip-sync for her fans; but it seemed no one cared. Other singing stars nowadays did it anyway...

"Hey!" a voice called.

Operetta sighed. Duty to the fans. Again. She turned around, only to see a young man, perhaps a bit older than her, standing only five feet away.

"... Yes?"

This young man looked vaguely familiar... Brown hair; with platinum blonde streaked bangs... Blue eyes; over them, a pair of prescription glasses... Pale skin... A slightly insecure smile with a bit of charm... And if she looked close enough... A piercing on his eyebrow?

"Don't I know y'all from somewhere?" Operetta questioned, lowering her black sunglasses to reveal her amethyst eyes.

"I know you." he replied. "You're that Destler lady. You sing, right?"

"I ain't no lady, sugar. I'm still young; only 24. Child at heart... But, yes, I'm a singer."

A silence formed between the two.

"... Ya need anythang? Autograph? Picture?" Operetta inquired; raising an eyebrow.

"Nah." the young man smirked. "You can get back to your own business..."

"Alrighty then..." Operetta turned around and started to walk off, before the anonymous fellow made one last comment.

"I'm glad you took my advice. You look beautiful without that mask."

She froze... Only one person, monster, actually, had said that to her; that she was beautiful without her mask...

"Jackson?" Operetta whipped back around to see him walking off. "Jackson!"

He turned around. "You remember?"

She breathed deep and walked up to him. "Course I do..."

"Didn't expect you to. You're famous." Jackson mocked.

"Oh, so ya think I ditched y'all?"

"... Not all of us."

Operetta whipped off her sunglasses and glared at Jackson. "Well, that's coming from the feller who broke mah heart!"

"You're still upset about that? It was five years ago!" he exclaimed.

"I wanted to stay with ya, Jackson! I loved ya! Holt too; but no! Ya went and took mah heart, smashing it into 'lil 'ole bits!"

"... So? You've probably moved on; with a new celebrity boyfriend?" Jackson sneered.

"Guess ya don't follow me; 'cause I've been single all mah career..." Operetta muttered.

"Well, that's great for you."

"Daddy!" a little girl, in a pink jumper and black Mary Janes, with normie-like skin and her jet black hair in two pigtails, tied in snow white bows smiled, running up to Jackson. "Daddy, you can't be talking to strangers!"

He smiled and looked down at the little girl. "This is an old... friend, Jolie. She's not a stranger."

"I'm not Jolie, I'm Hannah!" she pouted. "You always get us confused!"

"Ah, right." Jackson picked the little girl up and chuckled. "Don't tell your mother I did that again."

"Did what again?"

Operetta looked over Jackson's shoulder; only to see someone else from her past...

"It's nothing, Rochelle." Jackson murmured.

"Ah, but of course." Rochelle sighed, retrieving the little girl from his arms and placing her gaze on Operetta. "I remember you. The Southern girl, _non_?"

"You betcha." Operetta replied.

"Well... it is great to see how successful you have become..."

"... Rochelle, do you mind if I speak with Operetta alone for a minute?" Jackson questioned.

"Stranger!" the little girl exclaimed and Operetta couldn't help but giggle.

"... I suppose that is fine." Rochelle shrugged. "Nice to see you... Operetta."

"Same here, darlin'..."

As Rochelle walked off with the little girl still in her arms, Operetta immediately turned on Jackson. "So... ya got married and had a baby, now did ya?"

"We're not married... yet." Jackson hesitated. "And it's none of your business what I did after we broke up."

"Oh, I know it ain't; I'm just wondering." Operetta muttered.

"Well. I moved on. So should you."

And with that, Jackson shook his head and walked off; leaving Operetta feeling empty and confused.

When she was in high school, she thought she would be with Jackson like that. Married. With children. Living somewhere amazing together; having their happily ever after...

... Why did life and love have to be so unfair? ... All she knows is that; she would give it all up; her fame, her money, her riches, just to have Jackson back...

* * *

_WHAT IS IT WITH ME, SADNESS AND CHEESE? Ugh, if this becomes contagious to you guys, I am so sorry XD_


	36. Crush

_"Why do I keep running from the truth?  
__All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know  
Do you ever think?  
When you're all alone?  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath?  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back?  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away  
Has it ever crossed your mind?  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more?  
See, it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Foreve__r..." -David Archuleta, Crush_

* * *

She was jealous. Jealous that her best friend was crushing on another.

Rochelle was beautiful inside and out; the type of ghoul Robecca had always dreamed of being with.

... Her friends knew what she was like; what gender she was attracted to. She wasn't the only bisexual in Monster High, thank God, but... It was so awkward having a crush on your best friend, who you knew was straight... and was obsessing over the most popular boy in school...

"I saw him again today." Rochelle gushed. "Oh, and would you not believe it? He took off his glasses again..." she sighed. "_Ses yeux... __Ils sont comme des émeraudes__..._"

"That's nice." Robecca murmured. "Did you say anything to him? Feeling-wise?"

"But of course not!" Rochelle blushed. "How in Heaven or Earth would I be able to do so? I would sooner faint, would I not?"

Robecca laughed. "Yes, yes, you probably would."

Shooting the robotic ghoul a playful glare, Rochelle laughed with her before the bell rang; nearly causing deafness to some students...

"Biteology." Robecca muttered.

"Dead Languages." Rochelle said, rather gleefully. Robecca knew. Deuce was in that class.

And before she could even tell her best friend to meet her at lunch, Robecca watched as Rochelle ran off; awfully excited to get to a class she despised. Grabbing her books and speeding through the crowd, Robecca's thoughts about her best friend distracted her as she accidentally rammed into a wall on her way to class.

Swearing under her breath, the robotic ghoul made a mental note to never fly through the school again as she retrieved her items... And she noticed one certain doodle... On the inside cover of her notebook...

... The letters _R.J.G._ written; a heart surrounding them... The letters stood for Rochelle. Jolie. Goyle.

... Robecca could remember the day she wrote that... Her crush on Rochelle had just started; and it was unbearable... It still was...

However, Robecca knew that she could never ever tell anyone about her crush. Ever.

... It would humiliate her. And break her heart.

... And Rochelle would probably never talk to her. Ever again.

Tears brimming her eyes, Robecca grabbed her pen; scribbling over the heart and initials. What monsters said was true. Love bites.

* * *

_Sad drabble! And yes, I still listen to David Archuleta :P Don't mock meh._

_And yes, yes, I'M SORRY FOR, AGAIN, A LATE UPDATE! DON'T BRING OUT THE PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES! O.O  
_

_Please... just.. review...! You get a cookie! :3  
_


	37. Princess Charming

_"You woke up, headaches  
Car won't start and you're already late  
So you drove fast, too fast  
Yeah, that was a cop you passed  
Teacher pulled a pop quiz; that's right  
Probably shoulda told ya; wish you studied last night  
So you head out; lunch time  
Never mind, your card's declined  
When life gets this rough  
Don't need to be so tough  
This time  
This time  
Everything, everything will be alright  
When the clock strikes midnight  
I'm gonna be your hero  
Putting on my best dress  
So, baby, don't stress  
I'll be your Princess Charming  
You had a bad day today  
Lost homecoming game  
You're the one to blame  
Called your best friend  
But he bailed; straight to voicemail  
When life gets this rough  
Don't need to be so tough_..._" -Megan and Liz, Princess Charming_

* * *

"... Wow... Aren't I the one who's usually late?" Robecca joked.

"That's so hilarious I almost forgot to laugh." Venus growled, shoving her books in her locker.

"... You alright?"

"Nope!" Venus sighed, banging her head against her locker.

"Um... I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Robecca hesitated. "You might get hurt..."

"Good. Put me out of my misery."

"Alright, what's up?" Robecca closed the locker door; so Venus would stop hitting herself, however that failed. A bit too fast and...

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Venus shrieked, grabbing her hand.

"I'm so sorry!" Robecca replied. "Really, I..."

"Ah, forget it. Today just isn't my day..."

"Tell all."

"Believe me..." Venus muttered. "You don't wanna hear it."

"Hey, now. If my girlfriend isn't well, I want to fix it." Robecca smiled.

"Well..." Venus let out a deep sigh. "Can't say I didn't warn you, but..." she rolled her eyes. "Woke up late, nearly smashed my dad's car on the way here, got pulled over by the cops, failed a pop quiz..."

"Hackington is The Devil, isn't he?" Robecca laughed.

"He sure is..." the plant girl muttered, before swearing under her breath. "Then I left my lunch at home, missed the litter pick-up about..." she checked her watch. "Twenty minutes ago and then, Lagoona bailed on me for our rally against trashing up the Earth... And now _you_ smashed my hand into my own locker..."

"Oh, come on; I said I was sorry!"

"I know..." Venus smirked. "I'm kidding."

Robecca rolled her eyes and sighed. "Listen up; after school, we can go somewhere, ok? Just us."

"... Like we used to?" Venus's expression brightened.

"But not the beach."

"Fine by me."

Robecca giggled. "I'm always there for you; you got that?"

"Yeah... I know..." Venus smiled for the first time that day as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend; just as the bell rang. "Oh, come _on_!"

Robecca laughed out loud. "No worries; we can do that later, alright?"

"... You make it sound like we're gonna do something more than kiss."

"... Maybe we will..." Robecca winked playfully.

Venus playfully slapped the robotic ghoul on the arm. "Your stupid accent makes everything sound sexy!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes playfully as she walked off to Drama Class.

"Thank you for that!" Robecca called after her.

"You're welcome!" Venus laughed.

... Robecca was like a breath of fresh air. Something that could always revive Venus; no matter what...

And as she enjoyed herself in Drama Class, learning about a play where the roles in the fairy tale were reversed, Venus realized that Robecca was her very own heroic princess... (Made of metal, of course...) ... Still perfect, though...

_Imperfectly_ perfect.

* * *

_Damn you, Cheese. Just... DAMN YOU. I swear, it's like the stuff haunts me! O.o *shrugs* Oh, well... _

_Anywho, my latest MH news will blow yo minds... Today, I went to Wal-Mart (BLECH) and like always, I go to see the MH merch and they had a whole display set up BUT ALL OF IT WAS GONE EXCEPT VENUS AND SKRM GHOULIA. IT WAS SO COOL/AWESOME. MH IS TAKING OVER THE WOOOOOOORLD! XD  
_

_Anyway... REVIEW PLZ! :3 *waves*  
_


	38. Stealing Cinderella

_A/N: This drabble was inspired by one of the most beautiful songs in existence... Figured y'all should know that :3 Enjoy! (Oh, and that this is a future fic; two years after high school :P)  
_

* * *

_"I came to see her daddy for a sit down, man to man  
It wasn't any secret; I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me, waiting, in the living room by myself  
With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf  
She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler; with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes, I'm Prince Charming  
But to him, I'm just some fella  
Riding in and stealing Cinderella  
I leaned in towards those pictures; to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me, say 'Now, ain't she something, son?'  
I said 'Yeah, she's quite a woman'  
And he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be__..." -Chuck Wicks, Stealing Cinderella_

* * *

"... I..." she hesitated. "Darlin', is this really a good idea?"

"Come on..." Jackson placed an assuring kiss on Operetta's forehead; giving her that same sheepish smile she fell in love with. "It'll be fine..."

"... Alright... I'll be waitin'..." Operetta murmured, giving Jackson a tight hug. "Good luck..."

With one last smile to her, Jackson entered the recording studio; more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

"... Jekyll." a familiar voice said; startling the normie boy. "My apologies..."

"Oh..." Jackson bit his lip nervously. "Hi, Mr. Destler..."

"Call me Erik." Operetta's father smirked, sitting down at the piano. "What brings you by?"

"I... Operetta and I... we..."

"Don't tell me; for I believe that I already know..."

Jackson froze. "You do?"

Operetta's father let out a deep sigh as his expression fell. "I felt the same way with her mother..."

... Jackson knew the story... Operetta was in tears when she told him about her parents...

"Right."

"... All I can tell you is... Love my little ghoul right. Or you _will_ regret it."

Jackson blinked slowly as Operetta's father chuckled.

"Don't worry, Mr. Destler, I mean... Erik. I love her too much..."

"I know... Now, get in here, Operetta! ... I know you're right outside the room, darling."

Letting out a joyful shriek, suddenly, Operetta ran into the room; nearly tipping Jackson over as she embraced him in a tight hug.

"... Are you already wearing his ring?"

"Yes, Daddy..." she laughed. "Yes, I am."

"... Don't ask me to compose the music for your wedding."

Jackson's eyebrows knit. "Why not?"

Operetta laughed. "Ya don't wanna know, sugar... Believe me..."

"But you two are going to have one strange child..."

"Daddy!" Operetta shrieked. "Geez, we ain't even hitched..."

"We're working on it, Erik..." Jackson smirked.

"_Jackson!_"

"What?"

Operetta rolled her eyes. The boy, the one with two egos, that she fell in love with... She was going to get married to him...

... Fairy tales really did exist...

* * *

_Cheesy fluff, like usual; only I wanted to try comedy this time :P Sorry for the late update; I've been working on two My Little Pony fanfictions with Jossy (XxLynChanxX) and a multi-chapter story with CreativeWritingSoul! :D So yaaaaay!_

_But, yes, I promise to update more often (with Habbey; I promise), my beloved fans! _

_BTW, Thank you so so so so so so so much for 60 reviews! *tears up* My God... *hugs each and every one of you* I love y'all. I know I've said it a bazillion times, but it's soooooo freakin' true :'D  
_


	39. Begin Again

_"He said, he never met one girl  
Who had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and, you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do  
But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny, 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again  
And we walked down the block, to my car, and I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches  
Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that  
And for the first time, what's past is pas__t..." -Taylor Swift, Begin Again_

* * *

"... Earth to Abbey?" Heath joked. "You there?"

Abbey chuckled. "Am normally saying that to you." she countered, with a wink.

Heath laughed as well before replying, "Yeah, you're right... But, seriously. You seem a bit... off?"

"Am fine; am sure." she assured... She had done it again... She had spaced out...

"... Alright." Heath murmured. "So, anyway, you think that the school dance is stupid or _what?_"

Abbey shrugged. "Friends all wanting to go. Am not wanting to do so, though. Am not thinking stupid, just... pointless."

"Yeah... You think you'll still go though? Maybe crash it?"

"... What?"

Heath laughed. "You know, like, show up without anyone? Go stag? Maybe wreak havoc and spike the punch?"

Abbey smirked. "No. Would rather not get expelled... unlike you?"

"... I might go and do that. It'd more fun with you, though."

"Ha, only so Abbey can bail you from Headmistress."

"... You know me too well." Heath teased.

"No; you just predictable."

"... True."

The bell rang and everyone got up from their lunch tables; heading for the exit of the creepateria, when a certain monster caught Abbey's eye and she sat back down.

"... Abbey?" Heath turned to her, confused. "You OK?"

"... Will catch up." she murmured, looking down at her currently chipped nails; which had been caused by her bad habit of biting them.

Heath looked over his shoulder and found what, _who_, actually, she saw... "Again?" he asked.

Abbey nodded slowly. "Do not want to run into him... He... he make Abbey sad in the heart again..."

"... Abbey..." Heath sighed, sitting back down; this time, right next to her, by her side. "Romulus was a jerk to you, OK?"

"... Was Abbey's first everything, though. Cannot just leave and pretend it all never happened, hmm?"

"You're right, but listen." Heath put his flaming hand on her ice cold one; and it didn't hurt... It felt... welcoming. Caring. Calming, almost... "Don't keep worrying about _him_... He broke your heart, remember?"

Abbey nodded slowly. "Yes, this Abbey knows... But... it still hurt and is... cold..."

"... It might take a while for you to get used to being heartbroken, but don't worry." Heath assured. "You'll be fine."

Smiling at him, Abbey looked into his golden eyes...

... It was a better color than green, anyway...

* * *

_Three words. Damn. You. Cheese. _

_I am so sorry, guys, really; half of you are probably lactose intolerant by now XD  
_


	40. Wedding Bells

_A/N: Future fic, five years after high school; somewhat prequel to Chapter 15, "Taken"... ENJOY! :D_

* * *

_"Pardon my interruption  
This drink's just settling in  
On my reservations,  
A reason I don't exist  
She says, 'Can you keep a secret?  
A ceremony set for June  
I know it's a rush, but I just love him so much  
I hope that you can meet him soon'  
No, I don't wanna love; if it's not you  
I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom  
Maybe we can try; one last time  
But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime  
Trying to fall asleep  
You wake me up, 'cause I'm trying to see the light  
Instead of feeling right  
I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime  
Wedding bells, wedding bells  
Pardon my harsh reaction  
You put me on the spot  
And if I'm being honest  
I'm hoping I'd get caught  
Showing you I'm all happy  
Not letting you see my truth  
'Cause if you recall, our anniversary falls  
Eleven nights into __June..." -The Jonas Brothers, Wedding Bells_

* * *

"... So... you are...?"

"Isn't it just fangtastic?" Robecca murmured. "However, don't tell Venus; I mean, I haven't proposed... yet. Though we have talked about getting married, so... you never know, right?"

"... You have talked about it?" Rochelle whispered harshly.

"Oh, quite a few times. Venus has always gone on about she's wanted a summer wedding; so I guess, if she says yes, which I'm assuming she will, that's what we'll go for..."

"Fascinating."

"Oh, and wait until you see the ring I got for her. It's simply fabulous." Robecca sighed. "I think everything in life for me, is _finally_ going right..."

Rochelle nodded. "I feel nothing but happiness for you both. I wish you well."

"... Thanks, Rochelle."

Giving a smile, Rochelle looked down into her cup of coffee... Robecca was... planning to get married? Wasn't it just yesterday the two of them were in high school, together, in a secret relationship?

... Apparently not.

"So, what about you and Garrott? ... Do you two have any plans of the sort?"

"Ah, I am not sure..." Rochelle shrugged. "We have never talked marriage or the future much, hmm?"

Robecca smirked. "I think that means he might surprise you with it, don't you think?"

"... I suppose... But you know, I do not think I am ready for such a commitment."

"... Oh?"

Rochelle bit her lip. "Marriage is... a big thing, is it not? I do not want to get tangled up in something I could possibly regret... But... if it is something a couple knows they're ready for, then...?"

"They should go for it?" Robecca finished.

Rochelle nodded. "Mhm... It only makes sense."

"... Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course." Rochelle murmured. "You two love each other; and... you're meant to be."

Robecca gave a small smile. "Thank you, Rochelle."

"You are very welcome..."

And as the two friends continued to talk about anything and everything, Rochelle's thoughts barely kept focused on their conversation... How could this be happening? How could life escalate, so fast? High school felt like only yesterday and now...?

Her and her friends were all graduated, making lives and...

... Her best friend whom, dare she say it, she was still in love with was getting married? To another?

Unlife sucked.

* * *

_Again, sad love triangle fic :P Sorry, y'all :P (BTW, check out the new JoBros song; they've got a new sound; nothing like their earlier stuff. It's much better.)  
_

_AND THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND LOVE :D I never imagined I would EVER EVER EVER get to 40 chappies in a story :D :D :D  
_


	41. Kiss The Ghoul

_"There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look like the boy, too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl  
Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the gir__l..." -The Little Mermaid, Kiss The Girl_

* * *

The first date... Always the most important part of a new relationship... And after hiding in the shadows for so long, Billy finally got the courage to show himself and ask the one and only Spectra Vondergeist out...

"This is awfully kind of you, to do all this..." she murmured as the two of them sat outside an high-class restaurant with some fancy foreign name (Italian? French? Spanish, even?) the both of them had never even heard of before...

"It's nothing." Billy lied. "I figured you would like it..."

"I do..." Spectra slowly cut her angel food cake (desserts first with her, apparently); not making eye contact with her date, out of pure shyness. "But isn't it all expensive?"

"Nah."

"... Oh..."

They both refocused back onto their food; not bothering to make anymore eye contact.

"... What's up after this? I'm good with anything." Billy said simply, with a shrug.

"... You didn't make any plans?" Spectra questioned. "You want me to pick our events?"

"Well, nothing too crazy." Billy chuckled.

"... I'd like to go to the park; it's so quiet and peaceful this time of day... er, _night..._" she pushed away her plate. "I'm not really hungry. I'll just have them take it back, I guess..."

"That's cool. The park, and you know? I'm not really hungry either. I'll leave the check and we can bail, ok?"

Spectra nodded and focused on her nails while Billy, deep down, was a nervous wreck. Was she expecting more? Was this date going to be one of the worst she had ever been on? Did she not like it all? Was he going to have to do something else?

While his thoughts were elsewhere, aiming to please Spectra, Billy placed the money on the table; and both him and Spectra walked off, towards the nearby park.

Billy then realized, Spectra looked quite _beautiful_ in the moonlight...

"You know, I've never had a boy be this... _kind_ to me..." she confessed all of a sudden. "Thank you."

"... You're welcome..." Billy smiled.

"I'm glad that you asked me out, you know..." Spectra toyed with a lock of her purple dyed hair. "I haven't been on a date in... well, in a long time."

"... A few months?"

She laughed. "Try ten years."

"I can't believe that." Billy smirked.

"Believe it then." Spectra countered. "I've always been in the shadows; I never thought you, of all monsters, would notice me."

"... I didn't think you would notice a guy like me. The school prankster, the one who's never noticed, the one..."

"You're never noticed because you don't allow yourself to be noticed. You're lucky that ghosts, like myself, can see fellow invisible beings."

"... I guess I am." Billy smiled as the two of them approached the park. "So... why do you like this place?"

"It calms me; especially when there's no one around..." Spectra whispered huskily; as if she spoke any louder, she would startle someone or something... Billy soon realized it was because she enjoyed the deafening silence...

As they walked through the quiet, calm, forest-like park; it seemed as if the nerves in both of them had finally calmed... Mainly when they started to walk under the crystal clear starlit sky...

"Don't you just love it?" Spectra murmured, looking up; her light blue reflecting just like the diamond-like stars...

"Yeah..." Billy replied, not paying much attention to the sky and more to his date... Right here... Right now... Something inside; just _ticked_ and... He did it. After knowing about her and longing for her for so long, Billy finally kissed Spectra...

And it couldn't really get more perfect. The first date. Under the stars. The two of them being their regular selves... And without resist or protest, Spectra swung her arms around Billy's neck and kissed him back; her cold, undead lips feeling imperfectly perfect on his warm, living ones...

If someone had told her a few weeks ago that she would be kissing an invisible boy by the name of Billy Phaidin, under the starlit sky, at her favorite place in nearly the entire world; she would call them mentally insane...

But then again, some people just don't know love until it hits them...

* * *

_Cheese has a new meaning whenever I write it :P It's important._


	42. My Heart Will Go On

_A/N: This is a warning. Very, very sad fic. Grab some tissues. (Oh, and this is a future fic :P Ten years after high school...)_

* * *

_"Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on..." -Celine Dion, My Heart Will Go On_

* * *

"No!" Robecca shrieked, her hands flying to her mouth and her eyes flooding with tears. "_You're lying!_"

Silence echoing throughout the hall.

"Tell me! Tell me you're lying!"

All of her friends blinked slowly.

"Goddamn it, are one of you going to tell me that my wife is dead or not?" Robecca growled.

"... We're sorry, love." Lagoona finally said.

"That's not enough for me! Tell me Venus is dead!"

"Shh, not so loud..." Rochelle rushed to her best friend's side, wrapping Robecca into a hug. "Do you want your daughter to hear?"

"Maybe I do..." the robotic ghoul sobbed. "She'll find out either way... And... _Oh, God!_" She was in hysterics. "_Venus is dead!_"

The words echoed throughout the household; an eerie silence filled of loud crying followed.

"... Mother?"

Robecca didn't reply to her stepdaughter; she just kept crying in Rochelle's arms.

"Aunt Frankie?" eight-year-old Lily Steam tugged on Frankie's skirt. "Why is my mother crying? And where's Mommy? Is she still sick?"

"... Go play, Lily."

And with that, the little girl left the hall and Robecca broke down even more. If that was even physically possible...

Venus was dead. Venus McFlytrap. Her love. Her best friend. The ghoul who was there for her. With anything and everything. The woman of her dreams.

... She had just passed away. In her sleep. However, she had been sick for weeks, so... it only made sense that...

"Maybe you'll get lucky." Spectra reassured. "Maybe she'll come back."

Robecca sneered. "I highly doubt that. Thank you for the sympathy, but it's unlikely."

Again, a silence formed.

... This really was a real-life horror story... Something everyone thought couldn't happen to them... The only difference being that it could actually happen...

And deep down, inside, Robecca; she felt as if... as if...

... A piece of her heart was taken from her. Ripped. Torn. Smashed. To nothing.

Without Venus, it would just all be pure hell.

... However, Robecca would have to go on. She knew it. Venus would want her to...

But why couldn't she just say 'I love you' one last time?

* * *

_I broke mah own feels while writing this; sorry, guys. I hurt y'all and made you cry like the baby yaks. My bad... Now, if you excuse me... *bursts into tears* WHY AM I SO EVIL TO ME AND MY FANS?_


	43. Fearless

_"There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know, I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh, yeah  
We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly makin' me want you  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why, but with you, I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
So, baby, drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now, capture it, remember it..." -Taylor Swift, Fearless_

* * *

"_Venus McFlytrap!_" Robecca shrieked as she stood inside the house. "What the bloody hell are you _doing?_" Outside, Venus was dancing around in the horrible storm with the bone-chilling rain, deafening thunder and the lightning show up above it all.

"Having fun!" Venus called back, paying no attention to her girlfriend.

Robecca gaped. "You're _insane!_ Get in here, before you catch something!"

"I'm just enjoying Mother Nature!"

"Do you want pneumonia?" the robotic ghoul screeched as she stepped back from the screen door; afraid to get only the slightest bit wet.

Venus just laughed and threw her head back; letting the rain soak her even more than she already was, closing out the other thoughts of life. According to the news, right now, a hurricane was taking place and where was Venus? Outside. In the rain. Dancing like a fool.

"If you think I'm coming out to get you..." Robecca called. "You're mad!"

"It's just water, Robecca!" Venus yelled back. "Who cares if you rust a little?"

"I do!"

"Is she not coming in?"

Robecca turned around to face Rochelle, who was staying with them for the day. "Does it look like it?"

"_Fille usine de __fou!_" Rochelle hollered to Venus.

"I don't speak French!" the plant girl replied, with another laugh as she continued to mind her own business; the rain continuing to leave her completely drenched.

"Crazy plant girl!" Rochelle repeated, before shaking her head.

"... Gargoyles can't get wet." Robecca realized. "Rochelle, go get her."

"What? _Non! _My hair! I just redyed it!"

"... You're kidding."

"We are only affected on the stone parts of our body." the female gargoyle smirked. "And if you do care for Venus like you claim, I suggest you grab a coat and run out there." And with that, Rochelle walked back to the living room, not wanting to miss a single second of her romance film.

Robecca let out a deep sigh, staring outside, where her girlfriend (who she thought was insane by now) was out in the storm, enjoying it of all things...

"If I rust one bit, I'm going to kill her..." Robecca muttered as she grabbed a raincoat and umbrella from the closet. She was _not_ going to get damaged over Venus's crazy antic...

"Good luck." Rochelle laughed.

"Shut up." Robecca muttered as she stepped outside, only to greeted with an icy cold blast of wind and rain. Letting out a shriek, she held the umbrella up, in front of her face. "Bloody hell... _Venus!_"

"Robecca!" Venus laughed from the very edge of the front lawn. "Care to join me?"

Revving her rocket boots up only the slightest, Robecca was now flying about an inch off the ground. "No!" she shrieked. "Come inside, already!"

"Let me think about that..." Venus stood still, her arms crossed and she looked deep in thought... "Nah!" And then, she continued to dance and look up at the dreary, insane, cloudy sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I'd rather have a sunny day..." Robecca grumbled as she let out a shriek when, all of a sudden, a loud crack of thunder boomed throughout the whole neighborhood. "Venus, come on! This isn't safe!"

"It's fun though." the plant girl countered as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"You can have fun inside, can't you?"

"It's not as much fun as out here!" Venus smirked as a bolt of lightening ran across the sky. "Woo!"

Rolling her eyes, Robecca flew across the lawn at an incredible speed only to soon be face-to-face with Venus, the both of them now under the plastic shelter of the umbrella. "Come on. You've had your fun."

"What about you?" Venus smirked mischievously before yanking the umbrella from Robecca's clutches; throwing it behind her, into the street.

"_What is wrong with you?_" the robotic ghoul screeched. "Do you want to me to rust? I'm going to kill you, you know, and umbrellas don't come cheap nowadays and..." She was cut off as Venus kissed her, just as a loud crack of thunder and bolts of lightening decorated the sky. Almost like fireworks.

Ignoring the fact that she was getting completely drenched and the feeling of her bolts already rusting were overcoming her, Robecca didn't move a muscle. She had kissed Venus before, many times, but... the thought of being kissed in the rain never felt romantic to Robecca until now... when she actually experienced it...

... It felt fearless.

* * *

_WOW. My cute meter broke. Sorry, dudes, no cheese this time! XD However, it is quite fluff, is it not?_

_BTW, I am sososososososososo sorry for not updating in, like, forever :P I'm working on a story with CreativeWritingSoul, it's called 'Heartlessly Heartfelt' on the MH cartoon archive, and that's taking up a lot of my time; in addition to school work :P Sorry.  
_

_Hope this cuteness made up for it! :D  
_


	44. Love Me For Me

_"Phone rings; don't wanna pick it up  
I'm so scared; I'm gonna say too much  
I tip toe around your questions  
Why you gotta dig so deep?  
Tears fall, and the glasses break  
Inside these walls; the floor boards shake  
From outside, it's alright; long as you looking from fifty feet  
I been trying, trying; to hold my head up high  
I been lying, lying; keeping it all inside  
Trying not to trust you, yeah  
Take another leaf, I'm a book, yeah, yeah  
I'm done, I give up, I don't wanna pretend no more  
That's it, so what? I've lost a friend before  
Gonna say it like it is  
No more wondering what if  
That ain't the way you oughta live  
'Cause I don't want you to love me  
If you don't wanna love me for me  
'Cause I don't want you to love me  
If you don't wanna love me for me  
A doll house is all that you could see  
But it's so far from my reality  
I got problems, I got issues, sometimes it's all too much for me  
Wrap it up with a pretty little bow  
But there are some things you can't sugarcoat  
So I give it to you anyway  
Even though it won't taste so swee__t..." -Cher Lloyd, Love Me For Me_

* * *

... Not again. No. Never. She wouldn't call him back. She didn't care. The beep of the message machine.

"Babe, it's Deuce, call me back. I miss you. Love you."

Cleo wiped tears, turned black from her running mascara, and ignored it. That was the fifth call in the last twenty minutes.

"May Ra have mercy on your soul..." she growled, deleting the new message.

She would not call him back. This fight was all his fault, anyway... If he hadn't been flirting with the hick girl, or that boulder, and if he didn't lie about it or... did he? After all, Cleo did see the kiss. It was all that stupid Rochelle girl's fault. She was nothing but a cheater and a taker; the whole school knew it.

... Whatever. It was still Deuce's fault for being friends with her in the first place.

Again. It rang. "Babe, pick up. Please."

"How nice." Cleo muttered, sarcastically, instantly deleting the message.

"You know, me and Daddy are proud you dumped that loser." Nefera laughed mischievously from the bedroom doorway.

"Get out of my room, Nefera!"

"_Daddy!_" Nefera fake-whined, obviously a good actress, as she ran down the hall. "Cleo's telling me what to do!"

"Everyone I know is _pathetic!_" Cleo shrieked, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she fell face-flat on her pillow.

... What was she going to do? Part of her wanted to call Deuce back, say she overreacted and just take him back; while the other half of her said that it was only a matter of time before her and Deuce broke it off...

... That other half was wrong. Cleo couldn't take this. She had three rock-solid years with Deuce and for something like this to ruin it?

"Dear Ra..." she sighed. "Forgive me for this..." Sniffling, she grabbed her iCoffin and slowly dialed Deuce's number. She had to do this. She was not going to stay brokenhearted forever... She had to tell Deuce everything...

"Cleo?"

She groaned. She didn't want to Deuce to pick up. It would have been so much easier to leave a message... "Hi Deuce..."

"Finally, you've decided to call me back."

Cleo swallowed her tears. "Yeah... um... listen, I'm... sorry."

"Me too." Deuce said, on the other line.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to hurt you like this... I just... I wanted us to end on an easier note, you know?"

"... Wait, _what?_" Cleo hissed.

"You didn't bother to hear my messages?" Deuce muttered, now annoyed.

"No."

He sighed. "Listen, Cleo, we..."

"_Over!_" Cleo shrieked, instantly hanging up. She knew what Deuce was getting at. Sure, she didn't ace every class in school (well, actually, she did, with Ghoulia's 'help'), but she wasn't stupid.

Letting more tears fall, the heartbreak came back. This whole time. They were bound to break up anyway.

... What had ever happened to them? What about three years ago, when her love for Clawd, caused by Cupid herself, broke the spell of love to make room for the true love of Deuce? How was this possible?

Ra damn it, wasn't true love supposed to last forever?

* * *

_I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL CRY! Ugh, and, to think, I wrote this in HONOR of Cleo and Deuce's anniversary, Nov. 1st... *facedesk* (Yes, I'm that obsessed...)  
_

_Oh, well. Happy Halloween everyone! :3 Hope y'all get a lot of candy!  
_


	45. Starlight

_"Like we're made of starlight  
__I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45  
Picked me up late one night at the window,  
We were 17 and crazy, running wild, wild  
Can't remember what song that was playing when we walked in  
The night we snuck into a yacht club party  
Pretending to be a duchess and a prince  
And I said, 'Oh my, what a marvelous tune'  
It was the best night, never would forget how we moved.  
The whole place was dressed to the nines,  
And we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
He said, 'Look at you, worrying so much about things you can't change  
You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way'  
He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean, saying to me,  
'Don't you see the starlight, starlight?  
Don't you dream impossible things?'__" -Starlight, Taylor Swift_

* * *

Was this really happening? Was shy, mild-mannered, one to never escape from the shadows Spectra Vondergeist really sneaking into a private party?

"We aren't even noticed..."

"I'd love to know where you are, so I can strangle you." she hissed as a sudden warmth was wrapped around her hand. "Billy Phaidin..."

Billy laughed. "C'mon, Spec, live a little..."

Spectra let go of his hand and scowled. "You do realize if we become visible, people will realize we're monsters?" She looked around at the sight before her... She had no idea how Billy convinced her, but right now, the two of them were invisibly standing in the middle of the dancefloor on a yacht with a bunch of normie teenagers...

"Then don't show yourself."

"Maybe I will, just to teach you a lesson." she growled.

"... You wouldn't dare..." Billy murmured.

Spectra wished she was visible, so her boyfriend could see her evil smirk. "I just might."

"I know you too well." he remarked. "Now, come on... let's have fun..."

Spectra stayed put, floating only a few inches off the ground. "What if we get noticed?"

"... I could find you anywhere, visible or not."

She soon felt his warm breath on her cheeks and realized he was trying to lean in for a kiss. She laughed. "Nice one..." she pulled away. "But I'm not falling for that..."

Billy smirked. "Seriously, Spec..." he grabbed her hands; her undead skin, icy cold, and his living being, warm, together. "Just wreck some havoc."

"That's your job... _Invisi-Billy..._" Spectra teased.

"... Touche..." he kissed her on the cheek; feeling her light blush. For a ghost, it was odd for her to blush, but nonetheless, she did so. "You're cute when you're shy."

"I'm always shy." she countered.

"Come on." Billy pulled her close. "No one can hear us over this music and in this crowd, do you really think anyone will notice us?"

"Hmm..." Spectra bit her lip. "Two extremely pale transparent beings walking through a party full of normies? Oh, yeah, _no one_ would notice that..."

"Alright, Miss Sarcasm..." he chuckled, letting go of her and suddenly appearing in the huge crowd. "WOO! PARTY!"

"Oh my ghoul..." she hissed. "_Billy!_"

"Spec, no one's noticing me... And if you walk, people will think you're normal too..." Billy whispered. "C'mon..."

Biting her lip nervously, Spectra let out a deep sigh and landed softly on the dancefloor of the boat. "Fine..." she murmured, fully appearing before her boyfriend. "But anything goes wrong..."

She was cut off as Billy pulled her close and kissed her, just as the music began to blast even louder and fireworks went off in the sky.

"Just stay by my side..." he winked.

Right now, in Billy's embrace, with her baby blue eyes against his grey ones, Spectra just smiled shyly. Maybe sneaking in wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

_Cheesy, short and cute :3 Y'all know ya love it, BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THOSE 84 REVIEWS CAME FROM! XD __Dear God, I think I'm tearing up... :'D Don't worry, y'all! I promise to get 100 of these cheesy fluff bits up by my birthday (Feb. 28)! ... Or close to it :3 Y'all are so awesome; I luv each and everyone of ya...  
_


	46. I Would

_A/N: *shrieks and ducks all the sharp objects being thrown at me* Geez, guys, do you even deserve this Habbey?_

* * *

_"Back in my head, we were kissing  
I thought things were going alright  
With a sign on my back saying 'Kick me'  
Reality ruined my life  
It feels like I'm constantly playing  
A game that I'm destined to lose  
'Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend  
He's got 27 tattoos  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me, then I would, I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know, that I would, I would  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me, then I would, I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know, that I would, I would, I would  
Would he please you?  
Would he kiss you?  
Would he treat you like I would, I would?  
Would he touch you?  
Would he need you?  
Would he love you like I would?" -One Direction, I Would_

* * *

She was clinging onto him like a little ghoul with her favorite stuffed animal... and boy, oh, boy, did it _kill_ Heath... Abbey Bominable was not the ghoul she used to be... Not the ghoul Heath had fallen in love with, anyway... One summer was all it took for her to get in a relationship and everything about her changed...

Her feminine giggle (which was actually one thing about her that didn't change; the cute laugh that really didn't suit her...) was heard from down the hall and Heath smiled, but he held back the urge to light his locker on fire when he saw her kiss _him_... but thankfully, it didn't last long, because before Heath knew it, Abbey was walking his way...

"Hey, Abbey..." he managed. She turned to him, flashing a smile and... was it just him or were her fangs smaller?

"Hello Heath." Abbey replied.

... Another thing that had changed about her... Her accent was practically _gone_... However, everyone knew she was faking it... No one could lose such a beautiful accent like hers so quickly...

Heath blinked slowly and tried not to stare at the ghoul before him. Ever since Abbey started dating _him_, she had started dressing more... _provocative_? Heath had to admit, she looked good, but he preferred the Abbey covered in fur... Not the one who wore stiletto heels and tight skirts, like she did now...

"How've you been?" Ever since Abbey had gotten into a relationship, the friendship between her and Heath had slowly faded.

"Good." she shrugged. "You?" Her English had even improved, however, it wasn't hard to notice that she had trouble with it.

"Alright." Heath grinned, focusing on Abbey's stunning amethyst eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, however, the bell interrupted her. "Class. Biteology." Heath nodded. He knew. It was the only class the two of them had together.

"So, um, anything going on with you?" he questioned as he closed his locker and followed her to Mr. Hack's room.

Abbey shrugged. "No... not much; Romulus and I are in rocky relations, though."

"As if." Heath muttered quietly, though it came out a bit louder than he expected.

"Say something?" Abbey inquired, raising an eyebrow and for a moment, her traditional way of speaking was coming through. The accent, the broken English, the slight dumbfoundedness...

"Nope." the flame elemental lied. "Nothing."

She nodded slowly as the two of them entered the classroom. "You?" She wasn't holding back now. Heath could detect that old Abbey in her voice... however, it didn't last long...

"Romy?"

"Hey, Snowflake." Romulus was heard from behind and Abbey was temporarily yanked out of the classroom, letting out a quick "Right back." to Heath as her boyfriend dragged her off.

Heath, however, didn't reply and looked outside of the classroom, only to see the Yeti girl and her so-called 'boyfriend' arguing halfway down the empty hall. What they were saying was not within earshot, but from the looks of it, nothing was going to end well...

... But it did.

The two of them argued for maybe a second before Romulus pushed her up against the lockers and kissed her. And she was enjoying.

In pure anger, Heath gripped the classroom door and let his anger flame up; literally. The door caught on fire and the sprinklers on the ceiling went off; wetting himself and everyone in the classroom.

... Abbey and Romulus didn't even care. They practically made out, in front of everyone in the hall.

'_I wouldn't do that to you._' Heath thought to himself as he stormed off, ignoring Mr. Hack's threats to throw the flame elemental into detention.

... All Heath wanted was Abbey, the one he met a while back.. But, then again, he knew that the Abbey he had fallen in love with was too obsessed with the popular boy, Romulus Moon...

Love bites.

* * *

_Yeah, I come back with some random update, almost out of the blue, and this is what I give y'all. Sorry. BUT DON'T YOU DARE THROW ANYTHING AT ME. At least I updated :P I've been really busy lately, ok? School is a total rhymes-with-stitch.  
_

_Plus, my evil father murdered my fanfiction notebook by spilling coffee on it so all of my ideas are gone. I'm mourning over the death of it.  
_

_Anyway, please review :) Can't believe I've got almost 100... Thank you. Everyone. I won't stop saying it.  
_


	47. Last First Kiss

_A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in, like, forever, so here's a double upload for the night :) Enjoy some RobeccaxRochelle :P_

* * *

_"Baby I, I wanna know,  
What you think, when you're alone,  
Is it me? Yeah,  
Are you thinking of me? Yeah,  
Oh, we've been friends, now for a while,  
Wanna know, that when you smile, is it me? Yeah,  
Are you thinking of me? Yeah, oh, oh  
Girl, what would you do,  
Would you wanna stay?  
If I were to say  
I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss,  
I wanna be first, yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,  
And if you only knew,  
I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss  
Baby, tell me what to change,  
I'm afraid you'll run away,  
If I tell you,  
What I've wanted to tell you, yeah  
Maybe I just gotta wait,  
Maybe this is a mistake,  
I'm a fool, yeah,  
Baby, I'm just a fool, yeah..." -One Direction, Last First Kiss_

* * *

Like all news, it spread around the school like a fire Heath had set in the hallway. After a rocky relationship that everyone knew wasn't going to last, Robecca and Holt had broken up.

"Such a shame, they looked so cute together." Venus shrugged, looking down at her iCoffin, reading the story.

Rochelle shrugged and kept stuffing books in her locker. No one knew that, to be honest, she wasn't really crushing on Deuce anymore. There was a different monster in her eyes.

"Speaking of Robecca, have you seen her?" the plant girl questioned. "Ever since this story's been reported, she's gone AWOL."

Rochelle shook her head. "I can not see why she would want to be the center of the spotlight." she countered. Venus only shrugged in response, just as the bell rang.

"See ya later, I gotta head to Biteology." And with that, she walked off, leaving Rochelle all alone, in the practically empty hallway.

Grabbing her Physical Deaducation outfit, the gargoyle sighed, heading off to the ghouls' locker room to change. And once she entered the pool room, as she headed for the changing area, she heard someone... crying?

Rochelle wanted to ignore it, but, when she heard a familiar voice...

"Why did I even try?"

"Robecca?" Rochelle turned the corner, to see her best friend, sitting on a bench by the pool, with her knees hugged to her chest and tears were like waterfalls in the eyes of the robotic ghoul.

"Rochelle?" Robecca sniffed. "What're you...? You found out, didn't you?"

"The whole school did, _mon ami._" she sat next on the floor, next to the bench (for fear of breaking it), looking up at Robecca.

... Why did Rochelle even say anything? The sobs coming from the robotic ghoul only worsened.

"_Great!_ Just _great! _Everyone knows? Really?"

Rochelle didn't say a word, nor did she even move, to be honest, as Robecca kept crying.

"I felt loved, for once, Rochelle..." she whispered. "As a machine, I mean, I shouldn't... I wasn't made to... and Holt, he..."

"Is a complete idiot." Rochelle spat, standing up and meeting the gaze of her best friend. "You understand that?"

"But, he..." Robecca was cut off as one of her best friend's perfectly manicured claws pressed against her lips, shushing her.

Pink against copper, Rochelle breathed deep. "He does not deserve someone like you, Robecca. And the same matter on your side. He is what they may call... jackass."

The robotic ghoul couldn't help but giggle at hearing Rochelle curse like that. The gargoyle hated swearing, to be honest.

"I..." Rochelle hesitated. "Robecca, you must know..."

"... Yes?" Robecca choked.

Not saying another word, stone lips were against plush copper ones in an instant. Without hesitation, both ghouls made moves. Robecca, wrapping her metal arms around the firm stone body and Rochelle's claws tangling themselves in curly, out of control ebony locks of hair.

"Don't get yourself involved with someone like that. Someone who does not care." Rochelle whispered. "I would treat you right, but..."

"Shut up." Robecca interrupted, kissing her best friend once again. Holt never made her feel like this. And it wasn't in a bad way either, it was a good way. An _amazing_ way.

Rochelle, though, deep down, realized something. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

... Why did she ever wait for something like this? ... She was always there for Robecca, and all it took was one simple thing to change it all; for one realization to slap them both in the face.

One first kiss was all it took.

* * *

_Cheesy fluff prompt is cheesy fluff._

_(btw, prepare for lots of 1D-song prompts. They came out w/ their new 'Take Me Home' album, soooo :P Lots of feels, dudes, lots of feels...)  
_


	48. Change My Mind

_"The end of the night  
We should say goodbye  
But we carry on  
While everyone's gone  
Never felt like this before  
Are we friends or are we more?  
As I'm walking towards the door  
I'm not sure  
But, baby, if you say you want me to stay  
I'll change my mind  
'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away  
If you'll be mine  
Won't go, won't go  
So, baby, if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night  
I'll change my mind.  
Lean in when you laugh,  
We take photographs  
There's no music on  
But we dance along  
Never felt like this before  
Are we friends or are we more?  
As I'm walking towards the door  
I'm not sur__e..." -One Direction, Change My Mind_

* * *

"Don't go." she whispered harshly.

"But you just..."

"I know what I just said." Cupid muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose; obviously frustrated. "But, Val..."

Valentine turned to her, confused. "Chariclo..." he murmured. "I'm..."

"Don't give me that you're sorry junk." she snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Alright? I... I... I honestly don't know what to do with you, Val. Am I under your spell or not? Seriously, I mean, it's just..." Cupid let out a loud exasperated sigh. "You're like a toddler sometimes! I can't leave you alone without you at least _attempting_ to seduce another ghoul! What, hmm? What do you want to say to me?"

Valentine paused, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Those famous words." she growled, turning away from him. "I think it'd be best if you left, however..." her blue eyes shifted to look back at him. "I'm afraid that..."

"Afraid that I'd go behind your back?" he spat.

"_Yes!_" Cupid shrieked, flipping around to face him. "Do you know how much of a risk it is for me to date you, Val? And not just because of my family, or that there's the slim chance I could fall under your spell, but because almost everytime we're apart, I constantly worry; are you out, with other ghouls? I know you well enough, you know, that you would do that."

The words struck Valentine like a stake in the chest. "Really? You honestly think that, darlin'?"

"Don't 'darling' me." the goddess demanded. "And no, Val, I don't_ think_ it. I _know_ it."

A silence formed between the two of them, before Valentine broke it.

"What happened to us, doll?"

Cupid scowled at the nickname Valentine had given her; he knew she hated it, but he called her so just to annoy her. They both knew it.

"I don't know what happened to us, Val..." she crossed her arms and looked away. "I honestly don't know..."

Valentine stepped forward, pulling the goddess into a tight embrace; though her gaze refused to meet his own.

"Chariclo, can't you just trust me?"

"How?" Cupid hissed. "You've hypnotized too many ghouls for me to believe."

"Because, doll..." he kissed her forehead. "You make me feel something real."

Her expression softened for only a moment before she scowled. "Quit it. I'm not going to fall for it."

"Fall for what, darlin'?" Valentine murmured. "I mean this, I really do..."

Letting out a light growl, Cupid kissed him fiercely without another word; which seemed quite out of character for her, to be honest, but it seemed as if right now, neither of them cared...

They shared each other's embrace; pushing all other thoughts aside...

This was how their relationship would work; but no matter. They loved each other.

... Nothing could change their minds.

* * *

_-insert wacky comment about cheese and fluff here-_


	49. The Moment I Knew

_"And the hours pass by,  
Now I just wanna be alone,  
But your close friends always seem to know  
When there's something really wrong,  
So they follow me down the hall,  
And there in the bathroom,  
I try not to fall apart,  
And the sinking feeling starts,  
As I say hopelessly,  
He said he'd be here  
And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
And asking me about you,  
But there's one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew  
What do you say  
When tears are streaming down your face?  
In front of everyone you know?  
And what do you do when the one  
Who means the most to you  
Is the one who didn't show?  
You should've been here  
And I would've been so happ__y..." -Taylor Swift, The Moment I Knew_

* * *

... It was typical of him. Really, it was. Holt was late for a lot of things. But Prom?

'_Get ahold of yourself, Spectra._' she whipped out her compact, checking her makeup carefully. Perfect.

"Hey, I think you got a little something right there." she felt a certain warmth tap her on the nose and there, standing right beside, appearing out of thin air, was Billy.

"Worst joke yet." Spectra smirked.

"It wasn't a joke. I was just goofing around." the transparent boy replied, as he inspected his best friend's prom dress. "Nice outfit."

"Really?" a light pink blush formed across Spectra's cheeks. "I personally thought it was too much." Her sleeveless black silk ballroom dress was adorned with white and purple sparkles; chains adorning the bottom border, going all the way up to the waist.

"Nah, you're cool." Billy assured. "You know, I like how you didn't dye your hair this time."

Spectra managed a shy smile as she shoved her compact back in her clutch. "Thanks." she eyed the boy beside her. He was in his regular clothes. "Are you sneaking in, dateless?"

"Like every other dance." Billy nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Are you going to help Heath spike the punch, like last time?" the ghostly beaut muttered. "You know I had to bail you two out of that and I'm not doing it again."

"Don't worry, Spec. I think I'm going to just scare the pants off of people."

"You better stick to that and nothing but that." Spectra chuckled, holding back a smirk.

Billy smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off as loud music came from inside the gymnasium. And loud music meant...?

"Holt?" Spectra whispered lightly, taking a look inside the gym only before pulling away from the doors; a variety of expressions crossed upon her face.

"Spectra?" Billy murmured. "Spectra, are you ok?"

"I have to go." she choked, floating past her best friend and beginning to head for the doors of the school.

With just one brief glimpse of ectoplasmic tears running down her cheeks, Billy instantly knew something was wrong...

"Spectra!" he called, running after her. "Spectra, c'mon! Tell me what's up!"

She ignored him, floating through the front doors of the school.

Billy yanked open the doors; the speed of his run wearing him out, however, he managed to catch up to Spectra just in time.

"Spectra," he breathed, grabbing her hand and lightly squeezing it. "Spectra, I saw you crying."

"It's," she sniffed. "nothing. I just..." she made no avail to escape his grip.

Billy placed a warm hand on Spectra's bare, cold undead shoulder and breathed deep. "Spectra, come on. We're best friends."

The ghost beauty let her tears fall; her makeup smudging horribly as she managed to let out a soft, "Holt stood me up. He was with Operetta."

"Yeah, so? They're good friends. Just like us." Billy said.

Spectra let out a sarcastic laugh. "Not like us, Billy, not like us at all. You don't get it. They were _kissing_. At the DJ booth. He cheated on me."

The eerie silence of the night circled the two of them and words were not able to register in either of them.

But, finally, with all of his courage, Billy managed to turn Spectra around; her beautiful blue eyes full of tears, her makeup completely ruined and her silky blonde hair hanging by her face, covering her face.

"Spectra, calm down." he whispered.

She shook her head. "I can't. It's... I..." she trailed off, her sobs overcontrolling her.

"Forget him." Billy muttered. "Ok? You need someone who cares about you?"

"Who cares about me?" Spectra growled. "No one. Every love I've ever had..."

"They didn't really know you. Not like I do."

She sniffled and looked up at him, the moonlight shining on her pale skin and the stars in the sky reflecting off of her eyes. "What do you mean?" her voice came out in a ragged whisper.

"Spectra, I..." Billy hesitated. "I wanted to ask you out to prom, ok?"

Spectra let out a light gasp. "You did? Then why, I mean, you, how long?"

"You've always been perfect to me, Spec..." he indulged in the soft silkiness of her skin; because being transparent and ghostly, like her, he could enjoy her touch. "I was jealous of you dating Holt, ok? But, you looked so happy and..." he was cut off as she placed a single finger on his lips.

"You've said enough." her voice was husky, but this time not with sadness. With joy. New tears streamed down her cheeks as she leaned forward, reluctant to make a move, but Billy was one step ahead.

He pulled her close and their lips met in a simple kiss yet it was filled with emotion as well. Happiness, relief, passion and so much more.

... And right now, in this moment, they both knew; all it took was one simple confession...

* * *

_Yay for new Taylor Swift song; even though it makes me cry :P_

_Thanks so so so much for the love, y'all :)  
_

_[and yes, underneath that purple hair dye, I think that Spectra is blonde; my headcanon, yo; deal w/ it]  
_


	50. Little Things

_"I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things  
You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, o__h..." -One Direction, Little Things_

* * *

Her hands flew to her face. "Jackson, I..." her eyes scanned the room for the plastic mask. Where was it?

"Operetta, are you alright?" Jackson questioned as he watched his girlfriend run around the room, turning everything upside down, just to find that piece of plastic.

"Darlin', really, now ain't the best time fer y'all to be here..." her hair fell in front of her 'deformity' and she was relieved. Growing it out had some benefits. Operetta breathed deep, where could it be? She always kept it by her piano. She never moved it. Ever.

"Are you looking for this?" the normie boy held up the heart-shaped music note mask and Operetta looked up, only to let out a shriek as she saw Jackson's jaw drop.

She turned away. "Ya saw me, didn't ya?"

"Operetta..."

"Just answer the darn question!" she snapped. "And give me the dang mask!" The clatter of plastic was heard and Operetta soon felt her boyfriend's arms wrapped around her. "Stop, ya can't... Please, don't..."

"Don't what?" Jackson whispered, snaking his hand out to gently touch the scars upon Operetta's cheek and around her eye.

"Ya don't wanna see 'em, trust me. They..." she hesitated. "They ain't what ya think, Jackson. They've only gotten worse an'..." she let out a light shudder as she felt Jackson slowly caress the pattern. "Jackson, darlin', please. Stop."

He took her face in his hands and looked deep into her amethyst eyes, moving the hair from her face.

"You look amazing..." he breathed.

Operetta shook her head. "No lies ain't gonna make me feel any better."

"Operetta." Jackson said, his tone as serious as a heart attack. "You know I can't lie."

"Bluffin', whatever ya wanna call it." she began to cry; hot tears stinging her eyes. "I've always thought 'bout surgery, y'know? It'd look better and..."

"No." the normie demanded. "Operetta," he kissed her forehead lightly. "This, these," he traced the scars once more and she winced. "Does it hurt?"

"Only on the inside, darlin'." she whimpered. "I hate 'em."

"Don't." Jackson whispered. "They're beautiful, _you're_ beautiful. I'm glad I see you without the mask, for once."

"No, ya don't."

"Yes, I do." he kissed the scars, elicting tiny whimpers from Operetta.

"Jackson, please."

"I can't let you hurt yourself like this. Believing lies."

Operetta sniffled. "If ya really love me, please stop telling me that what just ruins me is..." she shook her head. "Jackson, I..." he cut her off with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I would never lie to you, ok?" Jackson murmured as they broke apart. He tangled his fingers in her black and red locks. "I mean it. Don't wear the mask around me. You're beautiful."

... Never did anyone ever say that to her. She was fed lies as a child that they were scars.

But now, looking deep into Jackson's blue eyes and realizing that this was the one boy who cared for so much, that... that they really _were_ beauty marks...

* * *

_I've been wanting to write something for "Little Things" FOREVER; so yay; I finally got to it :) *claps*_


	51. A Thousand Years

_"Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along, I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer, one step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along, I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand mor__e..." -Christina Perri, A Thousand Years_

* * *

She was immortal. A goddess, some might say. He, however, was half normie. Granted, he did age slower, but nonetheless, he aged.

Deuce would eventually die, and they both knew it. Cleo, on the other hand, would live forever; staying youthful.

She lasted for 5,842 years, granted, most of them were spent in a sarcophagus, but that meant she could stay the way she was now. And she would last longer. Deuce would last for only, maybe, seventy more years.

That wasn't enough, and they both knew it.

They wanted forever, and always...

But alas, they both knew that forever never lasted.

* * *

_I was lazy on this one. Really lazy. But whatever. The song lyrics are nuff said.  
_


	52. The Only Exception

_A/N: A happy birthday to CreativeWritingSoul :D_

* * *

_"When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist  
But, darling, you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
Maybe I know somewhere,  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this,  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I've sworn to myself,  
That I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk..." -Paramore, The Only Exception_

* * *

The only reason she didn't believe in love was because she watched it break, right before her own eyes. Her mother and father hated each other, for so long, and they tried to make it last, but it was impossible... And all that fighting, it taught Abbey one important lesson... Your heart isn't a toy. Don't just trust it with anybody...

So why was she so attracted to the school womanizer?

... Maybe it was the way he talked to her. Or his jokes. Or how clueless he was. Or that they were totally different, but they managed to be best friends...

Heath was _different_. In a good way and a bad way. Good, because he made Abbey feel special. Important. Amazing. Like no other guy ever had before. However, it was bad because he should have been her mortal enemy, what with being a flame elemental. And that she was breaking her own vow.

"Well, maybe I should lay off flirting with _some_ ghouls." Heath muttered as he sat down at the lunch table across from the frozen female. Glancing over his shoulder, there was Venus, with scorch marks up and down her arms. Giving the flame elemental the finger, she walked off, scowling and despite the cruelness of it all, Abbey couldn't help but laugh.

"Why you even try?" she questioned jokingly, with a smirk.

"I know." Heath rolled his eyes.

"Not mean it like that." Abbey replied. "Just find better ghoul? Not one you burn."

"Gee, thanks for the advice." he muttered. "I burn everything I touch."

"Not everything, hmm?" Abbey placed her freezing hand over Heath's flaming one and it felt... welcoming. Thrilling. Perfect, in a word.

"It doesn't hurt?" he inquired. She shook her head.

"Yeti made to take any pain. Feel nothing."

Their gazes met and they shared a smile. Abbey wanted to be direct, but around Heath? ... It seemed it was practically impossible...

What he did to her was mysteriously alluring... and she couldn't get enough of it...

* * *

_Ok, so yeah, I haven't written Habbey in a while, but I hope this is decent ;P_


	53. Mistletoe

_A/N: I'm not even sorry._

* * *

_"Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing_  
_ 'Cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips_  
_ That's a merry, merry Christmas_  
_ It's the most beautiful time of the year_  
_ Lights fill the streets, spreading so much cheer_  
_ I should be playing in the winter snow_  
_ But imma be under the mistletoe_  
_ I don't wanna miss out on the holiday_  
_ But I can't stop staring at your face_  
_ I should be playing in the winter snow_  
_ But imma be under the mistletoe_  
_ With you, shawty, with you_  
_ With you, shawty, with you_  
_ With you, under the mistletoe..." -Mistletoe, Justin Bieber_

* * *

"Fido."

"Stripe."

"_Meow,_ who invited you to this party?" Toralei hissed as she brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Are you even housebroken?"

"That's real hilarious." Clawdeen muttered, rolling her eyes as she sipped a now cold cup of hot chocolate. "I almost forgot to laugh."

"Aw, does puppy want a dog bone instead of a cookie?"

"You know, I'm surprised that your posse isn't here." the werewolf smirked.

"My _sisters_, you mean, went on vacation." Toralei mewled as she ran a hand through her already messy hair.

"And didn't invite you? Ha, I'm surprised." Clawdeen chuckled softly to herself as she enjoyed the warmth of the nearby fireplace.

"They went with their boyfriends."

"Not surprised that you're single."

Toralei hissed. "So are you. And you know, I heard there's a full moon tonight. Hope you don't freak out."

As the werecat walked off, with that familiar smirk on her face, Clawdeen growled softly to herself, "Full moon's not until New Year's..." She was about to curse Toralei, but just then, a loud cheer erupted from the other end of the room.

"Finally!"

"Dude, you owe me ten bucks!"

"Aw, they're so cute!"

All this clamoring was due to the fact that Heath and Abbey had just kissed under the mistletoe. Clawdeen rolled her eyes. She was one for romance and all, but that tradition was something she always had to gag at. It was dumb, really. Just because of some stupid plant meant you had to kiss the monster you were under it with?

"They look kind of cute..." Clawdeen shrugged, grabbing another cookie from the snack table.

Right now, the only upsides of this party was the music, her friends and the food. Nothing else was really fun. And now that she found out _Toralei_ of all ghouls was here, well, that just ruined it all for Clawdeen...

"Clawdeen!" Draculaura squealed, rushing to her best friend's side. "Isn't this just fangtastic?"

"Cleo sure knows how to throw a party..." Clawdeen replied with a small smile.

"Yoooo! It's snowing!" Holt shrieked, pointing out the window, where, as he said, pure white snow was beginning to fall on the ground. "Come on, monsters!"

With a few more cheers, the crowd of partiers followed the DJ outside to enjoy the winter wonderland.

"After you, Fido." Toralei smirked as she let Clawdeen go out the door first. "Gotta let the doggy have their space..."

Clawdeen, however, didn't pass by, but growled at the werecat instead. "Quit it with the dog jokes, Stripe."

"Or what?" Toralei laughed. "You gonna start in on cat jokes? Go ahead, I'd just _love_ to see you try..."

"Don't make me angry..." Clawdeen snapped; her golden eyes, full of rage, staring deep into the werecat's twinkling green ones... She had to admit... Toralei's eyes sort of resembled emeralds...

"Why not?" the werecat meowed. "Is the big bad woof gonna hurt me?"

"I just might..."

"I'd like to see you try." Toralei laughed, placing her hands on her hips as she leaned in close. "Come on, puppy. Hit me with your best shot."

"C'mon and kiss already!" somebody from outside joked.

"What are you...?" Clawdeen started before the lot of her friends started to howl with laughter.

Toralei let out a hiss. "Them sneaky..." she swore under her breath. "Putting this in every doorway, huh?"

"Hey, now, it's not like you two are straight..." Clawd pointed out, only to get an elbow in the rib from Draculaura. "Ow..."

Confused, Clawdeen was about to open her mouth when all of a sudden she felt her lips on someone else's... That someone else being..._Toralei_ ... Granted, Clawdeen had kissed other boys (and a ghoul or two in a game of Truth or Scare) but none of them felt like this...

The chill of the winter wind tickling her skin, the electrifying feel from kissing the werecat, Toralei's sharp claws on Clawdeen's shoulders; holding the werewolf tight, their friends all deathly quiet and yet, the perfection of it all only lasted for a few quick moments when, all of a sudden, to Clawdeen's (surprisingly) dislike, Toralei broke off, scowling at everyone nearby.

"Well? Show's over!" she snapped.

As the rest of their friends ignored what had just happened, Toralei turned to Clawdeen; a half scowl, half smile (maybe?) on the werecat's face.

"That was a hate kiss, you know." she muttered.

Clawdeen held back a laugh, and instead, just smirked. "Sure, it was, Stripe, _sure, it was..._"

* * *

_Yes, yes, some of you might recognize this, and some of you may not. But truth be told, this really was reused :P I NEEDED SOMETHING, OK?_

_But don't worry. I have other prompts ready to be uploaded soon... ish. Until Christmas, I'll be uploading nothing but winter-themed prompts, so ;P Happy HanuKwaMas everybody!  
_


	54. Feliz Navidad

_A/N__: Future fic more or less. Would take someplace after "Scaris: City of Frights", I imagine. Jinafire has no known family and is an orphan in my eyes after escaping her master, who I think used to (or still does, I dunno) beat her, so she lives with Skel. I know that my headcanon is total crap, but do you think I care? ;P Now enjoy the story.  
_

* * *

_"Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y felicidad.  
Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y felicidad.  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart.  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart..." -Kevin McHale, Feliz Navidad (originally by Jose Feliciano)  
_

* * *

"Would you guess our first holiday in America is a white one?" Skelita grinned as she looked through the foggy window to the outdoors where pristine white snow was falling onto the ground.

"I could live without it." Jinafire shivered, despite being indoors and standing right beside the electric heater.

The girl made of bone laughed, "Jin, is that necessary?"

"Look who's talking." the dragoness rolled her eyes, rubbing her scaly arms to keep warm.

"You know I kid." Skelita muttered as she let out a shriek as something cold and wet came in contact with her bare arms. "Hugheso, _dejar de él!_ Mama said no snow inside!"

"Mama's not home!" Skelita's mischevious ten year old brother, Hugheso, exclaimed, running back outside to grab more snowballs to attack his family with.

Jinafire sighed, rolling her eyes and collapsing onto the nearby couch, grabbing a thick blanket and covering herself with it. "I'd rather be in Fanghai."

"Oh, living here isn't that _malo_, is it?" the skeleton girl inquired.

"With all of you, is fine, but couldn't we have gone back to Hexico? Where it's nice and hot?"

Skelita smiled, ruffling her best friend's bright green and ebony locks of hair playfully. "You love it, and you know it. Is just the cold, _mija._"

Jinafire ignored the fact that the skeleton girl had ruined her hair and pouted, kicking her feet up on the arm of the couch. "And you know I hate the cold."

"You want hot _chocolaté_?"

The dragoness smiled at this and her best friend laughed, walking off to the kitchen, only to hear a scream seconds later. Then followed by yet another, from a different voice.

"Skel, Skel, help!" Hugheso scampered into the kitchen, hiding behind his sister's dress, like a five-year-old would with his or her mother on the first day of school. "Jina, not very nice now!"

Skelita rolled her eyes and facepalmed as said dragoness entered the kitchen, snow slush smack dab in the middle of her shirt, and unlike her body temperature as of now, Jinafire was fuming.

"_Te voy a matar dos veces, mocoso!_" she shrieked.

"Your Spanish is getting better." Skelita complimented, however her best friend ignored her and chased after Hugheso, who had ran off only seconds ago.

The skeleton girl, who was half shocked and half confused at what just happened, laughed.

"You gonna control her." Eufemura, the elderly grandmother of the Calaveras, said simply as she hobbled into the kitchen, shaking her head at the sight of her granddaughter. "Bring her under that." She pointed to the doorway, where a single sprig of mistletoe hung and Skelita's laughter ceased, embarrassment overcoming her.

"_Abuela!_" her face heated up, and if she was able to blush, she would've.

The elderly woman chuckled. "I see way you look, 'Lita." she and her granddaughter both looked out to the living room, where Jinafire was dragging an unwillingly Hugheso outside. "She may be crazy, but she good for you."

Rolling her eyes, Skelita crossed her arms at the fact that her grandmother was indeed correct. And now, yet another scream was heard, this one from outside, and the skeleton girl glanced out the fogged over window to see her brother of all monsters getting buried in the snow at Jinafire's power, with his arms flailing out of his frozen prison.

"Stop waste time. You make move, _mija_, or I do it for you." With that said, Skelita's grandmother lit up a cigarette and took it in her mouth, hobbling out of the kitchen; her wooden cane echoing throughout the household each and every time it made contact with the floor.

Rolling her eyes, Skelita walked over to the window and laughed as her sight noticed that Jinafire was now literally on fire and that the snow surrounding her was nothing but slush...

With her best friend by her side, this would indeed be a very merry Christmas, for their first one in their new home.

* * *

_... Well? Was this crappy? I won't know unless you review :P_

_(Note: Two more Christmas-themed chapters are planned, but I'll only post them if I get at least four reviews for this chappie. And yes, I'm blackmailing you... Isn't it fun? xD)  
_

_(Note 2: The names of Skelita's brother and grandmother are not official. I made them up with some friends on the Monster High Wiki.)  
_


	55. Santa Baby

_"__Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh-so good if you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo, doo, bee, doo  
Santa honey, I want a yacht and really, that's not a lot!  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed to a platinum mine  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks; sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you, let's see if you believe in me  
Boo, doo, bee, doo  
Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring, I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight..." -Naya Rivera, Santa Baby_

* * *

Deuce didn't even know what half of the items on the list were, let alone where to buy them. (Even if Cleo wrote down the stores on where to buy on her gifts.) Still, some of these things were a bit outrageous, even for her.

A diamond encrusted gold necklace with an emerald pendant? That alone would blow out his savings.

The new Dolce and Fanganna purse; with solid gold handles? ... Did Cleo know that the closest Dolce and Fanganna was in New Volt City?

A silver Scream MW convertible? ... Well, that was cheaper, sort of.

Two pairs of the Slashardians' heels, made out of real gold and silver, with sapphires drilled into the sides? ... Those weren't even released yet.

Whatever else was on that list, he didn't bother to read. Either way, he'd be spending all of his life savings within the first gift. But then again, it was for Cleo... (He'd just have to settle for the car. She'd give him rides anyway.)

... Too bad he didn't bother to look at the very bottom of the list...

_~XoXo~_

"You actually got me Slashardian heels?" Cleo inquired as she inspected the shoes before her, with a sly smile.

Deuce shrugged and adjusted his glasses. "You said you wanted them, I just couldn't find the shiny ones, y'know?"

The princess rolled her eyes playfully and tossed the shoes over her shoulder. "I don't really like them." she said simply.

A bit worried, Deuce decided not to let it show and managed a nervous smile. "You, uh, don't?"

"You didn't even read the whole list, did you?" Cleo huffed, rolling her eyes. "Do you know I _really_ wanted?"

"... No." he admitted. Trying to explain himself was useless, as he soon felt the princess's lips on his own, her slender arms wrapping around his neck.

"My Christmas tree needs a little tending to." she whispered, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

Deuce grinned. Didn't take rocket science to figure out what she meant...

And so far, Christmas was turning out alright.

* * *

_I got horrible block for this, that's why it came later than expected, but I promised to upload this for a friend and I actually stole that innuendo :P But whatever. Just review._


	56. Same Old Lang Syne

_A/N: *tears* I am bad person for not updating. Hope you all had a merry Christmas and enjoy your New Year :) Here's a future fic, ten years after school.  
_

* * *

_"We went to have ourselves a drink or two  
But couldn't find an open bar  
We bought a six-pack at the liquor store and we drank it in her car  
We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now and tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how  
She said she'd married her an architect  
Who kept her warm and safe and dry  
She would have liked to say she loved the man, but she didn't like to lie  
I said the years had been a friend to her and that her eyes were still as blue  
But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw doubt or gratitude  
__She said she saw me in the record stores and that I must be doing well  
I said the audience was heavenly, but the traveling was hell  
We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now and tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how  
We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to time  
Reliving in our eloquence  
Another auld lang syne  
The beer was empty and our tongues were tired  
And running out of things to say  
She gave a kiss to me as I got out and I watched her drive away  
Just for a moment, I was back at school and felt that old familiar pain  
And as I turned to make my way back home  
The snow turned into rain..." -Dan Folgelberg, Same Old Lang Syne_

* * *

She could've said that she had gotten used to it. Being alone, and every year, her resolution was the same. Try to be someone better.

"Miss, are you buying that or not?"

Venus rolled her eyes and forked over the twenty dollars, clutching the twelve-pack of beer close to her and left the liquor store without another word. It was Boo Year's Eve, and she was just trying to enjoy herself for once.

And as she walked through the falling snow and slush on the ground, a sudden rush swept her off of her feet, literally, and the plant monster fell onto the concrete ground, back first.

"Geez, watch where you're going!" Venus snapped, letting out an audible groan. She was gonna feel that in the morning.

"I'm sorry!" Huh. It seemed that the monster who had knocked her over wasn't a totally rude one... and _that voice._

"It's... no problem." The fog of the snow made things almost impossible to see, but as Venus looked up to see who was helping her... She should've just known from the voice...

"You drink?" Copper gear-shaped eyes met aquamarine ones and a loud gasp was heard, only before Venus felt herself in that very familiar metallic embrace once more. It was... Robecca.

"Nice to see you too." Venus laughed.

Robecca let out a laugh (it was still that adorable giggle) and let up, completely breathless. "Wow. Venus. I..."

This moment was both astonishing and frustrating, for the both of them.

The mechanical woman inspected her old friend carefully. "You haven't changed a bit."

Venus shrugged. "You could say that. But, neither have you."

"Still with this ridiculous hairdo." Robecca teased.

"First you run me over, then you insult me?" the plant monster mocked. "Well, Robecca..."

"Oh, you." the robotic ghoul chuckled, hugging her old friend once more. "Stop playing with me, and tell me... how long has it been?"

Venus thought for a moment and blinked slowly. "Graduation." she said. "Which has been..."

"Ten years." Robecca breathed. "Wow... huh. Anything change for you?"

"Well..." the plant monster bent over and picked up her case of beer. "I drink now." she laughed.

"Oh, no, don't you remember the parties?"

"Shut up." Venus smirked, nudging Robecca playfully. "And yes, I do. You were the worst drunk I had ever met."

Rolling her eyes, the robotic ghoul followed her old friend as the two of them began walking down the road. "Anything else?"

"Uh..." Venus laughed nervously. "Well. I never moved from Salem. As you can tell. You?"

"I..." Robecca hesitated. "Unlife's been a roller coaster for me ever since after high school."

"Really?" the plant monster stopped short as she noticed her friend show her left hand. "Oh. Who's the lucky monster?"

"I doubt you remember Holt."

"That _idiot?_" Venus muttered. "He's changed, hasn't he?"

"Immensely." Robecca replied. "Don't worry, I wouldn't marry the one we used to know." she giggled once more. "But, a few months after graduation, a rumor had gone around that both him and Jackson had gotten separated, so to speak. The works of Mad Science."

"Well." Venus said simply. "That's good."

"How about yourself? You find anyone?"

The plant monster shrugged and kicked a small chunk of ice. "Not really. I'm a mom now."

"... Single?" Robecca questioned.

"Divorced, kind of. It's, um..." Venus cleared her throat. "You know Heath, right?"

"You got married to that blockhead?" the robotic ghoul shook her head playfully. "Venus McFlytrap, my, my, you certainly _have_ changed."

Sticking her tongue out at her old friend, Venus rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't call it married. We were together for six months. We got hitched for the sake of my kid. Didn't work out. He left me right after the papers were signed."

"I'm sorry." Robecca said. "Really, were you...?"

"Depressed? Regretting? Hell no." Venus shook her head. "The only good thing that came out of dating him was my kid, Lily." A moment of silence passed. "You and Holt have any yet?"

Robecca hesitated. "You know I can't carry. Adoption would be our only choice, but what with Holt trying to make it in the music business, my job of a stunt-woman... Well, to be honest, it's never come up between us. We're much too busy anyhow."

"You're... a _stunt-woman?_"

"I decided to visit Salem for the howlidays. The rush of Los Fangsles is just too much."

Venus's jaw nearly dropped. "You live in Los Fangsles?"

Robecca would've blushed if she could. "Yes, I do. Have been for about five years, but..." she shrugged. "I tend to visit my home when I'm tired of it all."

"That's... wow. That's great." Venus smiled. "You know, you should visit more often."

"I should, shouldn't I?" the robotic ghoul breathed. "I miss it all, you know. Have you kept in touch with our friends?"

"Some of them, seeing how they never left." Venus thought for a moment. "Rochelle and Garrott broke up. She met some Granite guy, and they had a kid. They moved, actually, to Screamattle. I don't know if they're ever getting hitched. And Frankie is the Headmistress at Monster High now."

"You're _kidding._" Robecca muttered. "Wow."

"Um... Lagoona and Gil moved to Australia right after they had a kid. Got married right after graduation, actually. I think they're moving back here, though." Venus combed back through her memory and pondered for a minute. "Clawdeen moved to Scaris with Toralei. No word on them, but rumor has it, they adopted, like, five kids."

"Anyone else?"

"Not that I can think of..." Venus let out a sigh as the two of them approached a small, simple bungalow of a house. "Well, this is my place." she hesitated for a moment. "How many more days are you staying in Salem?"

"Until next week." Robecca said simply. "Do you... want to catch up? Go out for coffee or something?"

The words 'go out' tugged at Venus's heartstrings and she tried not to wince. "Sure. Why not?" she thought for only a second before adding, "You wanna come in now? It's cold and... I doubt you wanna spend the Boo Year alone."

"It's late." Robecca shook her head. "But thank you for the invite."

"... No problem." Venus replied with a nod. "See ya?"

Robecca smiled. "See you later. You wouldn't mind I were to ever just drop in, would you?"

"Not at all."

The two of them shared a grin and a light stutter escaped Venus before she leaned forward; kissing Robecca on the cheek.

"I missed you."

Lost for words, the robotic ghoul nodded. "Same to you. But..." she let out a sigh. "Things change."

Venus nodded quickly, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yup." Without another word, she began to walk towards her house, and behind her, the sound of rocket boots revving up was heard, only before a loud squeal and out of the corner of her eyes, Venus saw Robecca fly off; down the street.

... Things shouldn't have changed.

* * *

_Oh. My. God. asdfghjkl, that was the most cliche ending ever. Le sigh. Oh, well. Hope you all enjoyed :)_


	57. More Than This

**a/n: Hey everyone. S'up? Sorta late update, I know, sorry, but fun announcement! All of February is going to have Valentine's Day prompts! :3 Squee, no? So yeah.**

**Also, fun contest. First person (who does not know me that well, because that's like cheating) to get my birthday right (it's in Feb.) will have a chapter dedicated to them (no requests, sorry!), because I'm just so awesome like that ;P  
**

**Enjoy this chapter :D Prequel-ish, before Cleo and Deuce got together :P (And speaking of dedications, this is for Juliet; because she deserves a chapter. I have a lack of Cleuce here and since it's her crack/otp, whatever.)  
**

* * *

_"I'm broken, do you hear me?_  
_I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,_  
_ I'm dancing alone, I'm praying,_  
_ That your heart will just turn around,_  
_ And as I walk up to your door,_  
_ My head turns to face the floor,_  
_ 'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_  
_ When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
_ It just won't feel right,_  
_ 'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_  
_ When he lays you down,_  
_ I might just die inside,_  
_ It just don't feel right,_  
_ 'Cause I can love you more than this,_  
_ Can love you more than this_  
_ If I'm louder, would you see me?_  
_ Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?_  
_ 'Cause we are the same_  
_ You save me, but when you leave, it's gone again,_  
_ And then I see you on the street, in his arms, I get weak,_  
_ My body fails, I'm on my knees, praying..." -One Direction, More Than This_

* * *

"Dude. Not cool."

"What?" Deuce turned to Heath, who was now busy trying to put out the fire that he had set on the nearby row of lockers.

"You're staring at Clawd's ghoul, man! That's breaking the bro code!" the flame elemental declared as he blew and fanned on his 'accident', only for it to spread further.

Deuce shook his head and sighed. "He's acting too clingy with her. That's not how you treat a girl."

"Maybe in _your_ opinion."

The sight down the hall was definitely a disgusting one. Clawd Wolf, the star casketball who almost magically made it as the leader, a junior, was playing like a little puppy to his current (and actually, first) ghoulfriend; one of the freshman, Cleo de Nile, the already popular fearleading captain.

"Seriously, Heath, I'd treat a ghoul nice, but the way Clawd's doing it is wrong." Deuce shook his head.

"Well, what would you do then?" Heath questioned as he soon found the fire extinguisher and began attempting to figure out on how to get it working.

"I... I dunno. I'd treat her like the princess she is, yeah, but... not over-do it, y'know?"

"Liking your bro's girl is wrong, man."

Deuce ignored his friend and sighed, ever-so-slightly peeking over his sunglasses to get a better look at that wonderful princess. Like she claimed to everyone in the school, she truly was flawless. And without his glasses, Deuce could see her amazing features a million times better.

Her enchanting blue eyes practically shined like sapphires, like the one pierced into her cheek, standing out along her sun-kissed skin. Her appearance was not dulled out, unlike the way it was underneath the black lenses of his glasses. It seemed that her whole appearance had changed.

And it wasn't like he was just liking her for her looks either. She took Biteology and Home Ick with him. She was a wonderful girl, a bit stuck-up because of her popular status, but otherwise very nice. (She couldn't cook though. Not at all. And it seemed that she'd rather text than take notes.) Still. Deuce liked that about her. He didn't know why. He liked girls, sure, but this one was different...

Screw the bro code. He wanted her.

* * *

**:P I am horrible at writing Cleuce, but at least I tried.**

**Hope you all liked :) Please review.  
**


	58. She's Not Afraid

**a/n: Because I'm in a good mood today, this one's for Magic Crackles :P Because he's an awesome dude who loves my writing and is an awesome friend, so what the heck?  
**

**Have some Vobecca, all of you!**

* * *

_"She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah_  
_ Tight dress with the top cut low_  
_ She's addicted to the feeling of letting go, oh-woah, letting go_  
_ She walks in and the room just lights up_  
_ But she don't want anyone to know_  
_ That I'm the only one that gets to take her home, oh-woah, take her home_  
_ But every time I tell her that I want more, s__he closes the door_  
_ She's not afraid of all the attention_  
_ She's not afraid of running wild_  
_ How come she's so afraid of falling in love?_  
_ She's not afraid of scary movies_  
_ She likes the way we kiss in the dark_  
_ But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love_  
_ Maybe she's just trying to test me_  
_ Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work_  
_ Wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth, what you're worth_  
_ Maybe all her friends have told her,_  
_Don't get closer ‒ He'll just break your heart_  
_ But either way she sees in the end_  
_ And it's just so hard, so hard_  
_ 'Cause every time I tell her how I feel_  
_ She says it's not real..." -One Direction, She's Not Afraid_

* * *

... This is it. The farthest they've ever gotten and all they'll ever get. Drunken make-out sessions at a party of whoever it was this week. Cleo? Holt? Draculaura? It didn't matter. It never did. This wasn't right. Or good. It was wrong, and horrible...

Because Robecca knew that this was all she'd ever get. Kissing in a closet and forced moves... with the girl of her dreams. Who refused anything and everything.

"You weren't programmed to kiss like this, were you?" Venus joked, the strong smell of alcohol on her breath as she clung to her best friend tightly. Her best friend. Who she was making out with. In a _closet_. (How trashy.)

This was the only time things like this would ever happen. When spiked drinks and a party were involved. Otherwise, the thought of something like this was utterly absurd and completely impossible.

"I doubt it." the robotic ghoul whispered, staring into those wonderful aquamarine eyes. "More than once with you has kind of taught me some things." She giggled. No, she wasn't drunk... not off of the drinks anyway. It wasn't possible for her to become intoxicated. She was dizzy with happiness from this moment, all the while quite upset.

Why couldn't Venus act this way sober? Not just friends?

"You want me to teach you a few more things?" the plant girl giggled; the drinks obviously getting a little too heavy to her as she let her hands drop on Robecca's waist. "If you get my drift. You're correct, aren't you?"

The robotic ghoul shook her head and went back to Venus's lips, soaking in the scent of cinnamon/vanilla perfume. She didn't want to do anything too bold, or regretful. It would all end horribly, she just knew it.

"Come on, Becca..."

"You know not to call me that."

Venus laughed and nuzzled Robecca's neck, slowly peppering kisses down South. "You know I'm playing." she whispered. "But c'mon..." She let out a drawn-out whine. "I want it, y'know."

"Maybe I don't."

"As if." Venus snaked a hand up her friend's shirt, just barely grazing against the soft fabric of Robecca's bra and said girl would be lying if she said she wasn't aroused right now. But now wasn't the time. The two of them were just friends. Would always be and would never be anything more.

"I'll leave this closet if you try one more thing." Robecca declared, moving away. "Now get your hands off of me."

"You're in denial." the plant girl slurred with a laugh. "Come on. No one would hear us. Maybe we can find a room. I think Spectra and Billy stopped haunting the master bedroom a while ago."

"I don't want that."

"Hmm, so what am I, a toy?"

"_What?!_"

"You heard me." Venus smirked, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms. "I'm a toy just for you to use at these parties when you're bored, aren't I?"

"More like the other way around." Robecca snarled, trying to find the doorknob.

"You're in denial that you want me."

A moment of silence passed between the two girls in the darkness, before cold metal lips met warm living plant-like ones for a solid minute.

"I do." Robecca whispered. "But not like this. Try to tell me that when you're sober."

... If she had an actual heart, it'd be breaking.

* * *

**Ugh, I made myself cry, dammit. Whatever :P Gonna go party now. Peace out, muthabuckas.**


	59. On The Way Down

**a/****n: Another fun flashback fic for Bram/Gory ;P One hundred fifty years from the present.**

* * *

_"Sick and tired of this world, there's no more air  
Trippin' over myself, goin' nowhere  
Waiting, suffocating, no direction and I took a dive  
And on the way down, I saw you  
And you saved me from myself  
And I won't forget the way you loved me  
On the way down, I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you  
I've been wondering why it's only me  
Have you always been inside, waiting to breathe?  
It's alright, sunlight on my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm aliv__e..." -On The Way Down, Ryan Cabrera_

* * *

She sat there, across the way from him, as he continued to drink from his wine bottle, of which he had filled with normie blood.

"You can't keep doing that." she hissed. "We can't keep leaving places because you're accused of killing people."

"No one ever knows it's me." he chuckled, wiping some of the red liquid from his chin. "I just like moving."

Gory bared her fangs at her love and shook her head. "I should've waited until you were eighteen to turn you."

"Why's that, love?"

"What do you think, Bram?" she hissed, kicking him underneath the table. "I want to marry you. However, being underage..."

"We could do what we want." he held up his bottle. "There was actual wine in this when I bought it."

"Oh, be quiet." Gory shook her head and pulled her long ebony locks back. "I don't want it to be illegal."

"Wasn't our love from the very beginning illegal?"

A moment of silence passed between the two of them before a loud animalistic hiss escaped her. "I told you not to bring that up."

"I don't see why." Bram said, simply, taking another sip of the thick drink. In vampire years, he was actually a newborn, while his love was more or less fully grown. His thirst had to constantly be cared for. While Gory looked about seventeen, she was actually soon approaching two hundred years being alive. Bram, on the other hand, looked about sixteen and was only a monster for fifty years.

"You rescued me from the hell that was being mortal." he added.

Thank God they were completely alone and it was the dead of night, because as soon as that was said, Gory had forcefully grabbed her love and slammed him against the nearby brick wall.

"Don't you ever say that again." she snapped. "I'd give anything to be mortal."

"You wouldn't have met me if you were." Bram moaned as he struggled to stand up.

"I regret turning you. You're still enjoying the fun of it, darling, but wait until you're my age. You'll want to drive a stake into your chest."

Crimson eyes looking up at his love, he watched her silhouette against the shadow of darkness. Whatever had caused her to act like this at certain times, he never knew... but his words were true. He wouldn't say it again, to respect her wishes, but he thought of it as truth. Being human wasn't that perfect.

* * *

**a/n: I dunno where I was going with this one. I was just really bored. Review, please :)**


	60. C'mon C'mon

_"The one that I came with, she had to go_  
_ But you look amazing, standing alone_  
_ So c'mon, c'mon, move a little closer now,_  
_ C'mon, c'mon, ain't no way you're walkin' out_,  
_ C'mon, c'mon, show me what you're all about!_  
_ Yeah, I've been watching you all night,_  
_ There's somethin' in your eyes saying,_  
_C'mon, c'mon, and dance with me, baby!_  
_ Yeah, the music is so loud,_  
_ I wanna be yours now,_  
_ So c'mon, c'mon, and dance with me, baby_  
_ The one that I came with didn't know how to move_  
_ The way that you let your hair down, I can tell that you do_  
_ So c'mon, c'mon, move a little closer now,_  
_ C'mon, c'mon, ain't no way you're walkin' out_  
_ C'mon, c'mon, show me what you're all about!" -One Direction, C'mon C'mon_

* * *

"You can't be standing here."

"I reckon I can do what I want."

Holt smirked and swung his arm around his girlfriend. "C'mon, babe, it's a party!"

The Southern Belle huffed and shook her head. "Darlin', ya ain't gonna git me out on that floor. I don't dance."

"You're lying. The mistress of music herself doesn't dance?"

Operetta was silent for a moment, only before a blush as red as her hair spread across her cheeks. "I don't lie either." she replied, sheepishly. "So yer jus' gonna hafta deal with it. I ain't dancing with ya, not even if ya paid me."

"I didn't take ya to this party for nothing." Holt whispered to her and with a chuckle, in one swift motion, his girlfriend was in his arms. "So you're dancing with me, one way or another."

Operetta clung to her love tightly and scowled as he approached the dancefloor. "I ain't gonna dance!" she declared. "And ya can't make me!"

"I'm the DJ." Holt said simply, setting her down on the flashing tiles that made up the dancing area. "And my job is to get everyone at the party on their feet."

"Well, they ain't." the Southern belle retorted, gesturing to Draculaura and Clawdeen, who were drenched in whatever drinks people had smuggled into the party and they were passed out on the floor, soon being dragged away.

"Or that. Now c'mon." he laughed, reaching out to grab her head, only for her to back away.

Operetta shook her head and sighed. "I told ya, I don't dance."

"Try for me then."

Looking into her boyfriend's amber eyes, the Southern belle let out a deep sigh. "Ya ain't gonna leave me alone until I do so, are ya?"

"Nah." Holt chuckled. "Just go with it, babe."

"I..." Operetta hesitated only before the wild DJ she loved had twirled her around and pulled her close. "Ooh, um, y'see..."

"C'mon, you're not gonna let me do all the work, are you?"

"I just can't dance like... well..."

Holt smirked and chuckled. "Baby, no one's gonna care."

Operetta raised an eyebrow for a moment, only before sporting a mischevious smile. "Alrighty then, darlin', you asked for it." She smirked as the music picked up and her hips began to sway, a chuckle escaping her as she noticed her boyfriend's eyes plastered to her moving bod. "Ain't gonna dance if you're gonna stare."

Twirling around and beginning to shuffle back and forth, pulling Holt across the floor in doing so.

"Shoulda expected this of you." he laughed, beginning to pull out a few Monster Jackson moves. Operetta rolled her eyes playfully and smirked.

"Darlin', if yer gonna swing-dance, don't be breakdancin'."

"Swing-dance?" Holt questioned just as his girlfriend twirled herself once more, landing safely against his chest, giggling.

"What did ya think?"

He smirked. Leave it to the one and only musical diva herself to change the moment of the nightlife.

* * *

**a/n: I needed to write this, literally, because I know I should lay off of the 1D, but once this song came on, the adorable image of Holt and Operetta swing-dancing in a club corrupted my mind and my feels were just like, "BAM YOU HAVE TO WRITE THIS" so whatever ;P (However, omg, what if I had animation skills? o.o I could make this the cutest thing ever and everyone would die of diabeetus x3)**

***ahem* Please review! :)  
**

**[Also, thanks so so so so much to EVERYONE. It never crossed my mind that I would have over one hundred fifty reviews and sixty chapters in a story. I love you guys. I'll never stop saying it.]  
**


	61. I Don't Know How To Love Him

**a/n: Flashback fic, because, let's face it, Rochelle and Garrott need more love! (I dunno how many years ago... somewhere between two and five.)_  
_**

* * *

_"I don't know how to love him _  
_ What to do, how to move him_  
_ I've been changed, yes, really changed_  
_ In these past few days, when I've seen myself, I seem like someone else_  
_ I don't know how to take this_  
_ I don't see why he moves me_  
_ He's a man, he's just a man_  
_ And I've had so many men before, _  
_ In very many ways, he's just one more_  
_ Should I bring him down? _  
_ Should I scream and shout? _  
_ Should I speak of love, let my feelings out? _  
_ I never thought I'd come to this, what's it all about?_  
_ Don't you think it's rather funny I should be in this position?_  
_ I'm the one who's always been so calm, so cool, no lover's fool, _  
_ Running every show, he scares me so..." -I Don't Know How To Love Him, Jenna Ushkowitz_

* * *

What made him so different? Why did she always bother to spend time gazing at him? She had spent over a century guarding her building and to notice him, it was odd. If she wasn't destined to stay at the post she called home, she'd jump across the way and introduce herself...

But, instead, Rochelle stayed. She'd explore the city at night, and that was that. Her shyness was the winner each and everytime... but once, it seemed that destiny was going to change for her...

"Roux!"

The baby griffon was barking happily, holding the scarf that belonged to her owner tightly between her sharp teeth. Surprisingly, there wasn't a tear... yet.

"Roux, bad griffon! Come back!" Rochelle whispered harshly, waving over her pet. How dare that young stone animal disobey and trespass on property that wasn't hers.

Roux, being nothing but an infant in animal terms, was just wanting to play as she toyed with her owner's clothing garment and let out playful growls, much to the dismay of Rochelle.

"You stupid animal." she muttered as she reluctantly leaped from her building to the next one across the alleyway. However, the task of retrieving her pet wasn't going to be easy, as she thought that it might.

Barking, squealing and growling almost all at once, Roux ran off, with Rochelle madly chasing after her, cursing the griffon in French. Granted, it was young, but it should've known better than to not follow the rules of the female teenage gargoyle, who, to be honest, was not very agile, due to the fact that she had tripped and nearly fallen... _nearly_.

It wasn't until it was too late did she realize that she had practically dived off of the building, if not for a certain someone, gripping her hand tightly and pulling her back onto the brick roofing.

"_Attention à la marche._" a voice said. Quite masculine.

Rochelle did not realize who her rescuer was, until her gaze met his, shock and confusion spread across her expression in doing so.

"Watch your step." he repeated.

"I... I am terribly sorry." she stuttered. "I.. I do speak French." Oh, like he couldn't tell from her accent? She wanted to slap herself. Standing before the boy she had been watching for God knows how long and this was how she acted? How _smooth_.

The boy smirked and chuckled. "Your griffon is a feisty one." he commented as he fetched Roux from the platform, handing her to Rochelle, who, if she was able to do so, would've blushed.

"_Merci_." she replied, with a nervous smile as she retrieved her pet, who had a now torn up scarf between her fangs.

A moment of silence passed between the two only before Rochelle bit her lip and nodded.

"Farewell." she said simply, with a nod as she began to walk away.

"Hold on, now!" the boy called after her.

Rochelle froze and slowly turned to him, her eyebrows knit. "Yes?" she replied, with a slow tone to her voice.

"You live across the way, do you not?"

She nodded. So he had noticed her?

"It is quite a risk to jump." he commented. "I know of a different way. May I show you?"

"My mother always told me not to go with strange men."

The boy chuckled and shook his head playfully. "I am not a man." he replied.

Rochelle smirked at her own joke and the way that this basically anonymous boy could flow along with it.

"I could always fly." she remarked, flapping her wings ever so slightly; lifting a few inches off of the rooftop.

He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "_Touche. _But then you would not have the chance to know about me, hmm?"

"You are conceited?" Rochelle asked playfully and the boy chuckled once more.

"A ghoul with good comebacks. Very nice." he commented.

She smiled wide. Maybe, the gargoyle tradition of staying on one building and looking one way your whole unlife wasn't all that it's cracked up to be... Perhaps it can be something more.

* * *

**a/n: Well, if you've been stalking YouTube lately (like moi), then you'll notice that "Friday Night Frights" has FINALLY been posted! And to be honest, there are very little things I can complain about (as to "Ghouls Rule" where it was just why...) so asdfghjkl that concludes me to say...**

**BEST. SPECIAL. YET.**

**Mattel, job well done.**

**Now, please, review on this bit of cuteness ;)  
**

**[Also, how would you guys feel if I started a second prompt series? I won't ditch this one, of course, because I made a promise to get to 100 chapters and I won't stop until then, but just for a side-project... how does a Vobecca drabble story sound to you guys? Let me know in the reviews! :) ... and yes, it must be Vobecca, because they are OTP, ;P]  
**


	62. Small Bump

**a/n- I got bored, and after having endless Ginger Jesus on repeat, I thought up this stupid little bit. Seriously. This chapter truly brings the title of this story to it's potential. Pointless. Whatever. Enjoy. (Future fic. Like, idk, two years after high school.)  
**

* * *

_"You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,_  
_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,_  
_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans,_  
_A small bump in four months, you're brought to life_  
_I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,_  
_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_  
_You are my one and only, you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_Oh, you are my one and only,_  
_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight and you'll be alright_  
_Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin_  
_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin_  
_Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,_  
_And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide_  
_A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes_  
_And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth,_  
_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you..." -Ed Sheeran, Small Bump_

* * *

"How has your day been?"

Rochelle simply shrugged and toyed with her salad, trying as hard as she could to avoid making eye contact with her boyfriend. "Fine. The usual. What about yourself?"

Garrott raised an eyebrow at the slightly out of character behavior coming from his love and nodded idly. "I suppose I could say the same." A moment of silence passed between the two before it was broken once more. "Anything interesting happen lately?"

"No." Rochelle said quickly. "Nothing at all. What about you?"

Garrott hesitated, only before briefly meeting gaze with his girlfriend. "Well, I got an odd phone call." he replied. "But... I suppose that the caller got the wrong number."

"Hmm?" the female gargoyle questioned, her eyebrows knit. "What do you mean?"

"The call was for you."

Rochelle froze and nearly dropped her fork, staring deep into the silver eyes of Garrott, silently praying to herself that he wasn't going to say what she was thinking... however, her wish, it seemed was not granted.

"Someone was apologizing to me. For a..." Garrott looked both hurt and shocked, all at once; two powerful emotions that one should never have to deal with. "Loss."

"I'm not hungry anymore." Rochelle blurted out, quickly getting up from the table and practically running off, heading to their bedroom, however, in the blink of an eye, she was pulled into a powerful embrace. "Garrott, please, will you let me go?" Her voice came out in a choked whisper.

"_Mon ami_, you seem a bit upset." he observed, as he noticed the expression of his love fall, and her eye contact breaking from him.

Rochelle shook her head and struggled to let away from her boyfriend's grip around her. "I'm fine." she harshly whispered. "Please, let up."

"Rochelle."

Silence.

"The caller told me that you..." Garrott paused. "_Mon amour_, why did you not ever say anything?"

She refused to say anything, instead, Rochelle nearly burst into tears and fell against her boyfriend's chest; unable to form words. "I... were you...?" she choked on her words and shook her head in disbelief. "How are you taking this so well?"

Garrott himself nearly cried as his lips met Rochelle's in a brief yet passionate kiss. "I am not like any other jerk boy, _mon ami._ You know that." An awkward pause formed between them. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know." she murmured, as her hot tears billowed down her cold stone skin. "I was not that far along."

Rochelle thought back to the day she found out... Three months ago, exactly, to this day... and then, two weeks earlier...

"I wanted it to be a little girl, but I was too afraid that you would find out and... I," she let out a light wail as her sobbing took over. Speaking was a struggle, as was thinking straight.

Garrott held his love close, trying as his best as he could to shush her and not break down himself. Granted, it might have been unexpected and at a rough part in their lives, but... still. They would have been parents. The thought of it being both nerve-wracking and exciting.

"You should have told me." he said quietly, kissing her temple and running a hand through her hair comfortingly. "I wouldn't have been mad."

Rochelle shook her head and sniffled. "You're only saying that." she replied, as the tone of her voice came out both harsh and extremely upset. She was a mix of scared and overjoyed upon receiving the news, but now... now it was all gone. And her emotion was nothing but depression.

"I am not." Garrott assured. "I can promise you that." His expression was caring, understanding and kind, but inside, his feelings matched those of his love. He was extremely saddened due to the fact that Rochelle had lost their _child_... Their what would've been bundle of joy. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" she inquired, trying to catch her breath in between cries.

"How... did you lose it?" he said slowly, trying his best to choose his words wisely.

Rochelle bit her lip and looked down at the floor, almost in a shameful way. "I was jumped..." she murmured. "Someone fought me for my purse and..." She was silenced by the kiss of Garrott, which seemed to promise her security.

"Shh. Say no more." he replied, with his expression now completely crestfallen. "I am glad that you were unharmed."

"But I was." she choked. "I lost the child."

Both of their hearts felt beaten as the words left her mouth, and Garrott shook his head, letting out a deep sigh.

"It's alright, Rochelle, _ma cheri_. I believe it was for a reason." he said, in a somewhat assuring way. "I bet that in the future, we'll have another chance."

Rochelle nodded and managed to hold back tears now, as she snuggled in closer to Garrott; feeling as if he would be her constant protection for everything.

"And promise to tell me then." he murmured.

She managed a breathless laugh and a tiny smile. "I promise." she whispered.

* * *

**a/n- I really don't like this chapter, but whatever. Please review.**

**(Note: I have no idea how a gargoyle gets pregnant, I just thought it would work for them, because *drama*)  
**


	63. Complicated

_"Chill out, what you yellin' for?_  
_ Lay back, it's all been done before and if you could only let it be_  
_You will see I like you the way you are when we're drivin' in your car_  
_ And you're talking to me one on one, but you've become,_  
_ Somebody else 'round everyone else_  
_ You're watching your back like you can't relax_  
_ You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me, tell me_  
_ Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_ I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_ Life's like this_  
_ You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_ And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_ You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it, no, no, no_  
_ You come over unannounced, dressed up like you're somethin' else_  
_ Where you are ain't where it's at, you see you're making me laugh out w__hen you strike your pose_  
_ Take off all your preppy clothes, you know you're not fooling anyone..." -Avril Lavigne, Complicated_

* * *

"Hey, new girl."

Venus secretly knew that this was no new girl before her. It was someone she knew very well. Still... the joke kind of had a purpose.

"Very funny." Robecca muttered, rolling her eyes. "That's getting old, you know."

"Don't know what you're talking about." the plant girl declared. "I'm Venus. You are?"

A moment of silence passed between the two, only before the ringing of a cell phone broke it... with a shocking revelation behind it. _Robecca_, of all monsters, in the classroom, picked it up. Effortlessly. As if she had known to do so for a while...

"If this is about me quitting skultimate roller maze, it's not true." she said the moment she answered. One second and then she hung up, with a drawn-out sigh.

"You're lying to people too?" Venus spat.

Robecca shifted her gaze to her friend and shrugged. "I never quit. I'm taking a leave."

"To do what?"

The robot girl fell silent and looked away from Venus, beginning to _text_.

"Since when did you know how to do that?"

"Rochelle showed me." Robecca said, simply, leaning back in her seat; as if she had not a care in the world.

Venus shook her head disapprovingly. Tight skirts and stilettos. Leaving SKRM. Using modern technology.

"You know, Clawdeen just told me that Operetta's having a party. Want to go?"

Fitting, or at least trying to, with the popular ghouls.

"Wait." Robecca thought for a moment. "Seeing how Clawd broke up with Draculaura, I ought to ask him out."

Slowly becoming boy-obsessed.

"Actually... you think we could go to the party together?"

Venus threw her textbook down and stormed out of the Study Howl. She didn't want to even be in the same room as the ghoul that held the name of Robecca Steam. She wanted the true Robecca, who she was friends with... or used to be, anyway.

And as her feeling of friendship for Robecca faded, Venus also felt another odd emptiness...

... That other feeling she had. The mysterious one. The one that only the _true_ Robecca brought out.

* * *

**a/n- ALERT, ALERT, IF IT'S AROUND 2PM EASTERN STANDARD TIME WHERE YOU ARE, THERE'S AN MH MARATHON ON NICK!**

**(Also, Scaris: City of Frights premieres on Nick at 6pm; March 1st, 2013 :D)  
**

**... please review.  
**


	64. This Is Me

_"I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_  
_ So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say_  
_ But I have this dream, right inside of me_  
_ I'm gonna let it show_  
_ It's time to let you know, to let you know_  
_ This is real, this is me_  
_ I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_ Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_ Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in_  
_ No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me_  
_ Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark?_  
_ To dream about a life where you're the shining star?_  
_ Even though it seems, like it's too far away_  
_ I have to believe in myself, it's the only way..." -Demi Lovato feat. Joe Jonas, This Is Me_

* * *

He had found the CD a few months ago in the catacombs and instantly became every single note of each tune. Some were simple instrumental melodies, while others had the voice of an unknown girl singing, but all of the songs sounded like they belonged in a musical, most specifically an opera, but the backing music had a different twist to it. Of what, he couldn't put his finger on. But her wonderful voice practically hypnotized him within every word. He had searched the lyrics of the songs on the Internet, but no artists came up, just a few videos of the songs on FrightTube, but not even the people posting them knew who the artist was.

"_Every night, in my living dreams, I can see the diamonds. Someone halt the daylight, I want to capture the stars,_" That song was one of his personal favorites. It told the tale of how mysterious and wonderful the night-time really could be.

"_They say I talk in riddles, and believing them is nothing but a lie, for I will find my own freedom,_" He never understood that one song. It seemed it moved from being free to falling in love and then to the passion of music. However, he adored that one as well. It showed the power of her voice.

Aside from those two, he cared for the songs, but they were nothing like the strange duets of instruments.

"Well, darlin', whatcha listenin' to?"

Jackson lifted his gaze from his book and shrugged. "Nothing special." he replied.

"Surprised ya ain't Holt yet." Operetta observed as she sat down next to her boyfriend, flashing him a smile as she did so.

The normie boy returned the grin and closed his book, removing an earbud. "It's really soft stuff." he commented.

"Lemme have a listen then." the phantomess said. "I like all kinda music anyhow."

Managing a simple shrug, Jackson tossed the iCoffin to Operetta. "I think there's a few Country songs on there too. Holt's trying that stuff for you. I would too, but..." He stopped, due to knowing that the both of them knew what he was trying to say. "They're kinda loud."

The Southern Belle chuckled as she tuned into what her boyfriend had been listening to, only for her expression to both fall and rise at the same time. "Y'like this song?" The one playing was the one about night's mystery.

"I call it Dark Diamond. Because the singer always talks about the night sky and how the stars are like diamonds." Jackson responded, with a small grin.

Operetta nodded, and slightly tapped her foot to the backing music. "Have ya noticed the electric guitar in th' back? Ain't something ya might hear in opera music b'fore."

"There's an electric guitar?"

"Right at the part where she sings 'bout standing out among them fancy stars." The music diva unplugged the earphone cord from the electronic device and the song began to pour out from the iCoffin, encircling them both in a mysterious-like way. "Hear it?"

And she sure was right. There _was_ an electric guitar in the back, ripping out chords.

"Never noticed that before." Jackson said simply with a shrug.

Operetta smiled and held the music-playing device, beginning to slowly whisper the words to the song.

"_Design the world with them, and never know the depths of where to end..._"

And the normie boy noticed, as his girlfriend murmured to the lyrics, that her lovable Southern accent had practically diminished to nothing at all, sounding completely different. Like a completely different girl had taken her over; for she now sounded... refined, in a way.

"You know the words to this?" Jackson inquired.

The music diva didn't break from her whispering and nodded, with a smirk spread across her expression. "_I'm a diamond in the darkness of the night, shining out, and I will, one day, find a little star, to call my own..._"

"You listen to her songs on FrightTube?" he questioned.

The song ended and Operetta shook her head, with a laugh. "Darlin', where did ya git these here songs?"

"Uh, I..." Jackson hesitated and held back a blush. "I might've found a CD in the catacombs. The bullies put me down there a while back and I got lost. I found the CD was down there and I decided to take it. I listened to some of the songs and since they weren't too loud..."

Operetta smirked, "Well, if ya wanna take mah advice, I'd say name that Dark Diamond song something else." She paused for a moment and grinned. "The Catacomb Melody."

"Why's that?"

"Cuz if ya ever stop payin' attention in class, listen closely. Below ya, you jus' might hear it."

A pause happened between the two of them before the Southern Belle stood up and sang the first lyric of the chorus effortlessly in a soft voice, careful not to harm him in anyway with her powers.

"_Oh, how I wish that the stars in the endless blackness really were tiny diamonds, all for mine..._"

... The voices were identical.

Jackson froze and his gaze slowly edged up to meet the amethyst eyes of his lover.

"You're her."

Operetta said nothing, but gave a smile as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Off t' Biteology. See ya later, darlin'." she winked and walked off, laughing quietly to herself.

* * *

**a/n- I own the song lyrics. If you use them without my permission, I will sue you for copyright infringement (literally).**


	65. Mermaid

**a/n- Hark! What could this be? ... WHOA, HOLY CRAP, LAGOONA AND GIL CHAPTER?! (Eeyup. Read on.)**

* * *

_"Sharks green with envy; they wonder what you see in me_  
_ Funny, but sometimes can't help but wonder that as well_  
_ Now life is a holiday, making up for the years I paid_  
_ The way to this heavenly bay, it went through hell_  
_ Beauty in the water, angel on the beach_  
_ Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach_  
_ 'Til I got her, had I known it could come true_  
_ I would have wished in '92, for a mermaid just like you_  
_ Whoa, just like you, whoa_  
_ Rescued you by the banyan tree,_  
_ All the girlfish in the sea_  
_ Couldn't hold a candle to you,  
T__hey don't have a handle on you,_  
_ They don't have a scandal on you_  
_ I love Ecco Sandals on you_  
_ Saving me was B-I-G,_  
_ All the boyfish in the sea_  
_ They all wish that they could be me..." -Train, Mermaid_

* * *

The vision of seeing her in the water was literally like something out of a fairytale. Her lovely blonde hair was like a halo, cascading around her, brilliant green eyes blended in with the seaweed and algae, and her wonderful aqua skin was like camouflage against the crisp ocean. He often questioned himself how he got so lucky...

"You seem distracted, love." Lagoona smiled brilliantly and outstretched her hand for her boyfriend. "Come on now. The ocean's just as nice as any river you're gonna swim in."

Gil rolled his eyes and looked deep down into the depths of the water below him. He wasn't scared, just nervously curious. Who knows what lay beneath of what his vision could see? "But there's sharks. And eels."

"Electric eels don't hurt." the sea monsteress said simply, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Sides, ya got sharks in rivers too, they're just smaller."

His love was looking up at him pleadingly, treading water as she held out her grasp in order to pull him into the crisp, cool, slightly murky water. And it _was_ quite humid. A swim would be nice...

"I'll pull ya in if I have to." Lagoona threatened in a playful tone, all the while still serious. If Gil wouldn't willingly swim, she'd make him.

Letting out a deep sigh, the river monster reluctantly removed his helmet and dived in. He had to admit, he wasn't born in the salty waters of the sea, but it was a scary (meaning both good and bad) experience in doing so. The chill of the unknown feeling against his scales, and the wide arrange of creatures swimming below.

"Ain't so bad, is it?" Lagoona murmured, with a knowing smile.

"I never said that it was bad..." Gil defended. "It's just..."

"Don't wanna say this, love, but y'know I was right." She removed a lock of wet hair from her face and giggled. "Now, do you wanna go for a swim or not?" The question was, obviously, rhetorical as the sea monstress quickly disappeared in the water, leaving her boyfriend no other choice but to dive down and follow after her... and the sight before him was stunning.

No manual or naturalistic elemental could compare to the sight of Lagoona feeling and looking so wonderfully in love with her home: the sea. Despite being so surrounded by water, she did not look one bit flawed or odd. She blended in perfectly. A normie would think of her as a freak, but she was just enjoying what she was born to love.

And as their lips met underneath the depths, the sea monstress let out a wonderfully feminine giggle.

They were like the creatures told in fairytales, and not one would believe they existed, but... it did. As well as their forbidden love.

* * *

**a/n- Oh my God ;A; So cheesyyyy... Damn you feels.**


	66. When I Was Your Man

**a/n: Guys, chill out! It's still me, Anonymous Chica! It's just, after an issue or two, I had to change my name -.- Nonetheless, I will never leave y'all! :3 You guys are too awesome; I could never torture you all like that. So enjoy the first sorta V-Day themed prompt! :D  
**

* * *

_"My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, and it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like oh, mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours, when I had the chance  
Take you to every party, 'cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man  
Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand, gives you all his hours, when he has the chance  
Take you to every party, 'cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done, when I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done, when I was your man..." -Bruno Mars, When I Was Your Man_

* * *

Meowlody should've known from the very start that her sister wasn't to be messed with, despite the slightly weak demeanor. Looks can be deceiving, and what had happened a year ago to this day was the proof. Purrsephone might've been dimwitted, and somewhat ditzy, but she wasn't stupid.

_"Just because we're sisters doesn't mean anything."_

_"It means that I can hate you for what you've done then?"_

_"... I guess so."_

_"Thank God. Good riddance. You're sick."_

It was hard to believe that sweet, innocent, kind Seph could say such words. Meowlody was literally crushed. She was by her sister's side for so long, and whenever it was then, two feelings would creep upon her. One was the usual family love, but a fuzzy emotion spread throughout her as well. She had slowly found out that it was the other kind of love.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too. You're my big sister."_

That was one way to put it. But when Meowlody said it, she was using it's second meaning.

_"You're disgusting! Liking girls is one thing, but..."_

She had left after that. Purrsephone didn't even bother to finish her statement. She had left the household, kept the moment a secret to everyone, but it hurt them both.

Meowlody had a love that couldn't be hidden, although, why did it have to be so wrong?

Purrsephone was confused, still to this day. A whole year had passed, and she was still wondering as to why her sister felt that way.

...

And today, on Valentine's Day, the day of love, she had written a letter, and didn't even bother to sign it. It'd be obvious enough.

_I'm sorry for the things I said. You're my sister and I should accept for you for anything, no matter what, through thick and thin, but unless this is all a big prank that you won't stop with, then forget it, Mews. I can't be by your side anymore if you're thinking of me like that. You lost a good thing._

...

Meowlody's heart finally shattered upon reading that last line. It was the truth, and the truth hurts. If she had never said anything, then it would all still be ok to this day... and then, the writing on the back of the note was even worse...

_I'm into girls and guys, if you must know. And I found a really cute boyfriend... surprisingly, he's a lot like you in personality. (And to be honest, if you weren't my sister, I just might date you.) I love you, but not how you want me to._

... Why did love have to be so complicated?

* * *

**a/n: ;A; Saaaaad chappie~~~ (Meowsephone is a cute pairing, okkk?)**


	67. Just Give Me A Reason

**a/n: Can't have a Valentine's Day themed-prompt without the manster who created the howliday, can we now? ;)**

* * *

_"Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart and I, your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them_  
_Now you've been talking in your sleep, things you never say to me,_  
_Tell me that you've had enough of our love, our love_  
_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second, we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again_  
_I'm sorry, I don't understand where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine, oh, we had everything,_  
_Your head is running wild again, my dear, we still have everything,_  
_And it's all in your mind, yeah, but this is happening,_  
_You've been havin' real bad dreams, you used to lie so close to me,_  
_There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love, oh, our love, our love..." -P!nk feat. Nate Ruess, Just Give Me A Reason  
_

* * *

He always tried to win her over; with his helpless flirts and such. It was in his nature, he had no real power over it. Granted, she was a hopeless romantic and would do anything to be swept off of her feet, but he was an exception. She didn't want that around him; she wanted the true monster underneath that of him.

"I don't know how to feel about you anymore."

Valentine froze, looking down at his love whose expression was crestfallen, as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Chariclo, darlin'..."

"I don't know if this is love." Cupid murmured, glancing away. "I've wished for it for so long, and I had thought I found it with you, but," she hesitated. "I can't help but think at times that I'm under your spell."

The vamp shook his head and took his lover's hand into his own, guiding her gaze to meet his own. "I don't think I follow ya." he replied.

"They say I can't fall under your powers, Val." she shook off his hold. "But I think I am. And you've been lying to me, and that I just don't know it."

He kissed her briefly, yet passionately, only before replying, "What's makin' ya think that, darlin'?"

"Today's that day you created so long ago. The day you're named after." Cupid whispered. "I assume you've remembered. I don't see how you can't. And the whole reason you created the day was because of a ghoul you had under your spell, and now,"

Valentine brushed a lock of hair from his lover's baby blue eyes and shushed her. "I'm different now, doll. Really. You changed me."

She ignored the fact that he called her 'doll', a nickname she hated, and her tears temporarily ceased as she looked down at the floor, drawing in a sharp breath. "I can only hope that I changed you..." she hissed. "You're one of the most powerful monsters out there, Val. My simple Olympian magic can't do all that much."

"I don't look at other ghouls anymore."

"Words will not convince me."

He continued, despite her slight fury as of now, due to his idiotic pleas. "You're the only one I see, Chariclo. If I could, if it was possible, I'd make this holiday in honor of _you_. Because you deserve it. You do good with love, and I never did. I forced ghouls into thinkin' they were in love."

Cupid felt her heart both enlighten and tear in two at the same exact time. He knew not to try and woo her with statements, but oddly enough, it seemed that it was slightly working.

"Save it." she murmured, placing a light kiss on his lips. "Forget I was even upset."

"I worry about you." he declared.

She nodded and kissed him once more. She truly didn't know why she loved him. Maybe it was because she adored the factor he always needed tender love and care, but also she somewhat knew that she liked it when his feeble attempts of winning her over never worked.

But all she really needed was one main reason to love him.

...

She had yet to find it.


	68. Kiss Me

**a/n: This was originally a one-shot, but I decided it was too short and moved it to here. (Also, f-ck the VDay prompts, lmaooo; I can't do it XD Just be happy w/ what you get)  
**

* * *

_"Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love, falling in love, we're falling in love  
Settle down with me and I'll be your safety, you'll be my lady  
I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows, so hold me in your arms..." -Ed Sheeran, Kiss Me_

She missed this. So much. Being here, with him, by his side, in her hometown. She realized that leaving was an absurd choice. What could be better than this? "_Je t'aime._" When was the last time that rolled off of her tongue effortlessly? When was the last time he held her in his arms? When was the last time that she kissed him?

...

She couldn't remember. These new moments were replacing what had been lost when she had left for America.

"Do not hesitant with me, _mon amour._" she murmured. "We have forever, do we not?"

He laughed, swinging his arm around her and kissing her cheek. "Since when have you become so different, _mon ami? _Did those Americans do something to you?"

"They did." she whispered. "They made me realize how much I missed you."

He smirked, looking deeply into her wonderful rose eyes. "Will you stay?" he questioned. "Or will you leave me for yet another nine months?"

She hesitated, drawing circles with her talon on his bare chest. She loved him so truly, yes, she knew that he was the one, but Monster High had slowly become her second home. How could she leave it behind? But then again, what about her one true love?

"Would you be mad at me if I left?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "But of course not, so long as you promise to visit, or write and call."

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her, to look up at him lovingly, getting lost in his silver eyes. "How could I leave you?" That boy she had loved for his gaze was idiotic. She had everything she could possibly want right here.

He ran a hand through her pink and blue locks, smiling mischievously. "_Je t'aime._"

"_Je t'aime aussi._" she murmured. And she meant every word. Because, apparently, that stupid gargoyle rule of waiting for decades to find that special monster wasn't true at all.

...

Rochelle realized that the city she grew up in, Scaris, the city of love, had finally lived up to it's meaning. Garrott made her feel like the most special ghoul in the world, and trading any moment with him for something else... well, she'd have to be hypnotized.


	69. Home

**a/n: I had an immense debate between who would get this chapter, and that's what caused the delay, but my otp won the battle. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_"Another summer day has come and gone away_  
_ In Paris and Rome, but I wanna go home_  
_ May be surrounded by a million people, I still feel all alone_  
_ I just wanna go home, o__h, I miss you, you know_  
_ And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you, e__ach one a line or two_  
_ 'I'm fine, baby, how are you?'_  
_ Well, I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
M__y words were cold and flat a__nd you deserve more than that_  
_ Another aeroplane, a__nother sunny place, __I'm lucky, I know_  
_ But I wanna go home__, I've got to go home_  
_ Let me go home, __I'm just too far from where you are_  
_ I wanna come home_  
_ And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_  
_ It's like I just stepped outside w__hen everything was going right_  
_ And I know just why you could not c__ome along with me_  
_ 'Cause this was not your dream_  
_ But you always believed in me..." -Micheal Buble, Home  
_

* * *

This was what she wanted. What she lived for. What she had dreamed about. So why did she feel so empty? Not thrilling, like it all used to be. The moment she stepped onto the track, she used to have a rush course throughout her, but now, it was nothing. Her team had noticed that. They even told her to have a leave, but she refused. That wasn't like her. She signed up for this famous SKRM team, and she wouldn't let them down.

...

But she just had.

"It's an emergency time-out!" the announcer yelled over the speakers. On the flat-screen up above, it reenacted the horrific crash to the entire crowd once more. "Ooh, that'll put a damper on Miss Steam's career!"

The words rang throughout the mind of said robotic ghoul and seemed to haunt her. She cautiously touched the end of her broken arm, the wires constantly fizzing. She could almost hear a certain someone scream about unfair it was for them not to fix her right away, and to say that out loud, let alone to everyone.

"Are you alright, Robecca?" a voice said. Rochelle, who had also got accepted to the famous team by the skin of her teeth, stood in front of her best friend, looking awfully worried.

"I'm fine." Robecca managed, holding back tears. "It just hurts."

"You feel pain?" the female gargoyle questioned, cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

The robotic ghoul shook her head and her gaze averted to the big screen, where her crash was continuously being played. "Not from my injury." she whispered.

Before Rochelle could reply, she was called to take her friend's place and she skated off without another word, but also shooting a sympathic look to Robecca, who tried to smile weakly back, as if it was all ok. And even though she was the most famous name in Skultimate Rollermaze, things deep down were anything but.

_~0.0.0~_

After the rush of paparazzi nearly attacking her, Robecca had finally made it back to the hotel she was staying at. That's all it was, ever since she had started up with this insane life known as fame and fortune. Not that she regretted it... she just wasn't so sure about it all right now. She missed the simple life she briefly had before all of this.

Collapsing on her bed, with her now repaired arm, the robotic ghoul stared up at the ceiling blankly, blinking slowly. Was this it? Was this all she'd have?

"Where are you?!" a voice shrieked from the phone on the bedside table. "Seriously, Robecca, please... Call me..." Sobs were heard and then the line went dead.

Robecca quickly sat up, and she stretched out for the phone, dialing the number that was blinking on the ID.

"You're not dead. Oh my God, you're not dead. You're alive."

"Venus." the robotic ghoul choked. "_You called?_"

"I've been trying to do that all day." said plant girl replied on the other end. "I'm sorry for not calling before, really, but I didn't know your number and I swear, when I saw your accident, I just-"

Robecca shushed her girlfriend and let out a sigh, scrunching her eyes closed, to hold back tears. Of both depression and happiness. "Just tell me you love me and that's all I need to hear. I'm fine, darling. I promise you."

A silence spread across the way before Venus burst into tears and a breathless laugh escaped her. "I love you, Roba. So much."

"I love you even more, Venus." the robotic ghoul said simply, wishing that her lover could see her smile. "And don't worry." she choked. "I'll call you more often."

* * *

**a/n: I know I said I'd get to 100 chapters by my birthday (Feb. 28) but unfort., that won't be happening. Sorry guys, but it's impossible. At least I tried. I will have seventy though! And that's quite an accomplishment, don't ya think? :D Because of you guys, I, some girl with nothing better to do in her time, have provided y'all with constant fluff, cheese and some tears. I wouldn't be writing this right now if not for you guys. So thanks. You made my life mean something for a bit.**


	70. Sour Candy

**a/n: I haven't written for RoRo in forever X3 Here's some for y'all.**

* * *

_"Sour candy endings, coffee stains but where?  
Oh, I'm so tangled up in my big sunglasses and bed hungry second day fare  
No, we went under, the weight was too much to carry on  
I felt the thunder, mister, don't look so scared  
I never knew, I never knew that I could be so sad we went under  
I've been very cautious, trying numbness instead of pain  
All your humor makes me, makes me nauseous  
What a twisted, twisted, twisted game..." -Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Josh Ramsay, Sour Candy_

* * *

Stone against metal. Two cold bodies. Their porcelain tongues dancing as they shared a passionate kiss. The talons of one lightly scratched the copper skin of the other. Tea still lingered on the breath of the robotic ghoul who was feeling extremely safe, like she always did when her lover was by her side. Kisses and affection only fueled to the fire that was security. The female gargoyle, however, hesitated within each kiss and embrace. Her strength and being made of stone always seem to inflict a warning deep down, that she could dent or break her amour. But nonetheless, with their two different views of their relationship, which was, sadly, still very secretive, it seemed that they were tough as rock, but as delicate as glass.

"_Je t'aime._" Rochelle whispered, as she lightly kissed Robecca's lips one last time before pulling away, with a solemn smile.

The robotic ghoul noticed this and her expression fell as she kissed the stone cheek of her lover. "Are you alright, Rochelle?" she murmured, brushing a cotton candy colored lock from the female gargoyle's vision.

Rochelle shook her head, as she carefully cupped her girlfriend's face in one hand, kissing those cold firm metal lips once again. "I love you, Robecca, so very much, but we can't keep doing this." she replied, with a sigh.

"...What?" Robecca blurted, blinking slowly. "What do you mean?"

The ghoul of Scarisian descent shook her head and tried to find the right words to explain. "I'm only doing this not to hurt you."

"You'd never hurt me." the robotic ghoul said simply, rolling her eyes.

Rochelle breathed deep and bit her lip. "Not physically..." she said slowly. "But in the other way. We cannot keep hiding."

"Then why don't we go public?" Robecca questioned, knitting her eyebrows.

The female gargoyle couldn't help but breathlessly laugh at the robotic ghoul's sweet and naive manner. "You don't understand, Robecca," she declared, kissing the now slowly but surely heartbroken automaton. "I hope someday you will, though."

Tears welled in Robecca's eyes as she watched Rochelle let up of the embrace and step back, avoiding the gaze of her now ex...

...

But were they ever truly together?

* * *

**a/n: Yay for a double upload, but nooooo for sad chappie ;A; (Lmao, I swear, Robecca is such a player in my ships XD I have her w/ like six different people, lol. Plz review! ;D)**


	71. Troublemaker

**a/n: The song that inspired this chappie, I shall now dub as The Official Cloralei Theme Song~ :D **

* * *

_"Trouble, troublemaker, yeah, that's your middle name,  
__I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain and I wanna know,  
__Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?_  
_ My mind keeps saying, '__Run as fast as you can!'_  
_ I say I'm done but then you pull me back, whoa_  
_ I swear you're giving me a heart attack, you t__roublemaker!  
It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind,  
I see your silhouette everytime I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those fingertips of yours  
'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, whoa!" -Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida, Troublemaker  
_

* * *

How could she be attracted to someone so... was ghastly the word? Bad was too simple. Naughty wasn't really quite it either. Clawdeen wasn't a ghoul of bold words and she wasn't the smartest wolf, but her mind knew well enough that the tabby cat wasn't right. So why did she stay?

"_Meow_." Toralei chuckled, sneaking up from behind and slightly sinking her claws into the werewolf's jacket. "Did my puppy miss me?"

Clawdeen wanted to grimace and sneer, so why did she smile? "More than you think." she replied. No. No. No. She wanted to push that conniving kitty away and walk away. So why was she now kissing her?

"Seems I was right." Toralei whispered. "I'm like a drug to you, aren't I?"

The female wolf hesitated and managed a weak smile. Yeah, for once, that cunning werecat was completely right and not lying. It was as true as Clawdeen being a fierce fashionista. She wasn't so sure if she was alright with this truth though.

Toralei was sneaky, mean, evil, harsh and every other word in the dictionary that meant trouble. Clawdeen wasn't so sure if she should stay with her, though. Despite all of the bad qualities that the ginger kitty-cat possessed, she seemed so unbelievably sweet around her lover... or supposed lover, anyhow. They remained secret, and Tora's affections could very well all be an act.

...

But for now, Clawdeen was just going to enjoy the roller-coaster ride that was dating Toralei Stripe, the baddest ghoul in school.

* * *

**a/n: GOD WHY WON'T SUNDAY GET HERE ALREADY I WANNA SEE SCARIS WHERE THERE MIGHT BE POSSIBLE CLORALEI ;A;**


	72. Goodbye

_"Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, my love  
I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come  
I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone  
But always know, always know, always know that I love you so  
I love you so, I love you so, oh..." -Avril Lavigne, Goodbye_

**Hello there everyone.**

**It's me, Toni, and I'm here to make an announcement.**

**All of you are amazingly wonderful fans and I love you all, but did anyone ever think that this story would go on forever? As they say, all good things must come to an end, and that's exactly what I'm doing here. I've run dry of inspiration for chapters on this story and I want to elaborate with more choices of writing. I'm thinking of starting my own saga? I don't really know, but I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore.**

**Now, no, this isn't depression, if that's what you think! I'm not doing that! You guys have all been amazing fans, and I thank you all immensely for getting me to almost two hundred and fifty reviews in addition to seventy plus chapters! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I'd be doing that!**

**But it's time for me to move on... not to a new fandom, of course! I will keep writing for Monster High, because it's such a lovely fandom and I've made so many great friends upon getting into it, but this story here is over. Sorry.**

**"Dreams Can Never Be Reality" will be deleted too. I might republish it one day, with some revamps, but for now, my stories with MH are on hold. I need to, how do you say, get my shit together? So yeah. I need to realize what I'm doing wrong with my writing and fix it. I know I have flaws and if I'm to be an author one day, I need to start looking up expert ways to write now, because that's me, I'm a silly little OCD-esque/Grammar Nazi/perfectionist.**

**Some of my ideas for a saga are 1920's AU Rochelle & Garrott, modern-day AU Clawd & Robecca or even maybe something with Operetta, Johnny Spirit (a new upcoming character) and Fynn (the creature who taught her how to play the guitar). I don't really know what to go with and I actually have very little planning, but who knows? I have to start with dramatic continuity somewhere. (Don't vote though, please, that'll put unwanted pressure on me.)**

**I'll be forever grateful to you all.**

**Toni, out.**


End file.
